Sueños de juventud
by Naofu
Summary: Maki luego de ingresar a la universidad se ha alejado de u's, cayendo en una depresión. Una noche algo complicada se reencuentra con parte de sus antiguas amigas trayendo viejos sentimientos por una de ellas de regreso. Nozomi y Kotori han dejado Japón sin dar muchas explicaciones dejando a una pareja algo confundida. NicoMaki/KotoUmiEliNozo.
1. Reencuentro

**_Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Love Live no me pertenece._**

* * *

 _"_ _¿En qué estaba pensando? Miles de veces o más me lo he preguntado. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he intentado quitarme la vida."_

Maki se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en su cama, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, había papeles regados por el suelo, sólo se podía oír el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana y las lágrimas cayendo al vacío. Un líquido carmesí caía por sus brazos, ya no sentía dolor, hace rato se había acostumbrado a ello.

 _"_ _¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?"_

Se encontraba perdida. Desde pequeña hacía todo para complacer a los demás, primero a sus padres, luego a sus amigas, aunque sabía que ellas nunca la obligarían a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero por lo mismo no podía negarse.

Desde que se había graduado de la preparatoria, su vida había vuelto a ser monótona, se había perdido en la rutina, de algún modo terminó alejándose de todos y como no era muy buena para relacionarse con los demás no pudo hacer nuevos amigos en la universidad. Estaba sola, pero no le sorprendía, antes de u's siempre había sido así y no le había importado, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan miserable? Sabía la respuesta, había conocido lo que era tener buenas amigas, lo que era sentir pertenecer a algún lado, tener una "familia" y alguien por quien suspirar, ahora que había probado aquello no podía volver a ser una solitaria.

—Agh que molesto.

Suspiró. Por culpas de las largas jornadas de la Todai, no se contactó con ellas, y aunque éstas en un principio la buscaran, ella se encargó de alejarse.

—Soy una idiota.

 _"_ _Sí que lo eres"_ respondió su cabeza. Estaba ya en 4to año de Medicina en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, iba al día y con las mejores calificaciones, todo el mundo la felicitaba, sus padres estaban orgullosos, pero aún así se sentía vacía.

—Nunca quise estudiar medicina en primer lugar.

Soltó melancólica. Se puso de pie, encendió la luz y comenzó a recoger los papeles manchados de sangre y los envoltorios de las pastillas, otro intento fallido, ¿Cuántos iban ya? Era la mejor de la promoción, bien sabía qué tenía que hacer para acabar con todo, pero siempre terminaba fallando, de seguro una pequeña parte de ella quería seguir aferrándose a la esperanza de que aquellos buenos momentos que había vivido en la preparatoria regresarían.

Luego de ordenar la habitación de su apartamento, decidió salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba relajarse, pensar en otra cosa. Comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tokio y vio un local que llamó su atención, parecía algo elegante, pero sin llegar a ser ostentoso.

Entró y se sentó en una de las mesas. Había un piano en el centro del lugar y una chica lo tocaba, era hermosa, cabello castaño claro llegando a rubio, tez blanca, ojos verdes, de seguro era extranjera. La melodía era suave, pero no dejaba de ser virtuosa.

Maki no podía dejar de mirarla, el cómo interpretaba las obras la había dejado perpleja. Llevaba más de una hora tocando cuando terminó, dio una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, cuando pasó por al lado de Maki se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Nishikino-san? —preguntó curiosa, la pelirroja solo la miró interrogante.

— ¿Te conozco?

— Oh, disculpa, soy Camille Faure, puedes llamarme Camille, Cami, o como te acomode, también estudio medicina en la Todai, y bueno, no hay estudiante de la facultad que no te conozca —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ya veo, lo siento, yo no te conozco… me encantó como tocaste, fue wow… es raro para mí que me sienta de esta manera, cualquiera diría que eres músico profesional y no una aspirante a médico.

—Gracias, y pues el piano siempre fue mi gran pasión, pero no quise hacerlo profesionalmente, ya que si trabajaba en ello podían ponerme limites y al final terminar odiándolo. Por eso entré a la universidad a estudiar mi segunda pasión y en mis ratos libres toco para pasar un buen rato.

—Ya veo…

Maki puso una mirada nostálgica, extrañaba tocar, hace más de un año que no lo hacía porque la frustraba, el no poder seguir con las lecciones y no poder practicar seguido le habían pasado la cuenta, ya no tocaba como antes, parte de su técnica se había ido, lo que antes le salía a la primera, ahora debía leerlo una, dos, diez veces, y ni hablar de componer.

— ¿Quieres tocar un poco? —Preguntó la rubia indicando al piano—. Tengo entendido que tocas.

— ¿Ueh? Hace mucho no lo hago —desvió la mirada—. Es algo aterrador que sepas eso.

—Qué esperabas, eres una especie de celebridad en la facultad —sonrió—. La gran Nishikino Maki, heredera de uno de los hospitales con más prestigio en Japón, bella e inteligente, la mejor de la promoción, la mejor nota de ingreso.

—Haces sonar como si fuera perfecta —bufó— ¿De verdad puedo tocar?

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, algo en su interior se lo decía, necesitaba sacar todas esas emociones, esos recuerdos, anhelos. La rubia asintió y la guió. La gente comenzó a guardar silencio para presenciar la actuación.

Maki se sentó, comenzó a acariciar el teclado, suspiró y dejó que sus dedos gritaran todo lo que llevaba guardado.

La melodía comenzó suave pero melancólica, era el Nocturno op 72 de Chopin, siempre le había gustado esa obra, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, quería estampar el cómo se sentía en la melodía, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Todas las personas en el local estaban sorprendidas por la interpretación, era simplemente magnífica. La rubia tenía una expresión seria, la música de Maki estaba hablando, ¿Qué tanto había sufrido esa chica? Estaba ensimismada en su belleza, tocaba hermoso y con elegancia.

* * *

—Esa canción, esa forma de tocar —dijo una pelinegra en la cocina, no cabía duda, varias veces a escondidas había escuchado a su tsundere tocarla. Dejó lo que hacía y salió de la cocina, quería confirmar sus sospechas.

—Maki-chan…

Soltó sorprendida, hace casi 4 años no la veía, la menor se había encargado de romper todos los lazos que la unieran a u's y había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Nico sintió como palpitaba su corazón, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía sintiéndose de esa manera, solo bastó verla frente al piano para saberlo.

Maki terminó de tocar, y sin siquiera esperar que el público aplaudiera, comenzó con otra pieza. Noctuno op 37.

La pelinegra sin notarlo comenzó a llorar, siempre se emocionaba al escucharla

 _"_ _Tan cerca, pero tan lejos"_

Susurró. Ya estaba terminando cuando 2 chicas entraban al local, lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de un piano, se dirigieron a la barra y se encontraron a Nico llorando viendo fijamente hacia el centro, giraron su cabeza y se encontraron con la fuente de aquellas lágrimas.

—Maki —dijo Umi con un susurro audible para su acompañante.

—Se ve… distinta —susurró ahora Eli.

La melodía terminó, el sonido cesó y Maki seguía con sus ojos cerrados. El público comenzó a aplaudir, algunos hasta de pie, Camille observaba en silencio el comportamiento de la pelirroja, ésta seguía sin moverse, de la nada lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Nico al ver aquello comenzó lentamente a caminar hacía ella con la mano estirada, tratando de alcanzarla, pero antes de lograrlo Camille llegó corriendo, bajando a Maki del escenario. Al bajarla la abrazó y comenzó a consolarla mientras la pelinegra observaba en silencio, sentía que algo en su interior se había roto, esa cercanía, era dolorosa de ver.

—Debemos hablar con ella Nico.

Sin notar sus dos amigas se habían puesto a su lado, dispuestas a ir a hablar con la ex compositora de u's.

—Nishikino, ¿Te encuentras bien? Tal vez no debí pedirte que tocaras, lo siento —se disculpó la rubia.

—Descuida, de verdad… me ha servido, gracias.

La pelirroja la miró ahora sonriendo, se sentía liberada, tal como pensaba, quizás no era buena con las palabras, pero siempre había sido fácil dejar salir todo a través de la música.

— De verdad eres buena, a pesar de pasar tiempo sin tocar pudiste tocar de esa manera —dijo ahora Camille sorprendida, el nivel de su compañera la había dejado sin palabras.

—Siempre ha sido así de sorprendente —respondió Eli, haciendo que Maki la mirara con emociones encontradas—. Tiempo sin verte, Maki.

—Ha pasado un tiempo Maki —dijo ahora Umi, que había aparecido atrás de la rubia—. Es bueno verte.

— Eli, Umi, sí, ha sido un tiempo —no sabía que decir, las extrañaba pero a la vez estaba algo molesta por su ausencia. Las recién llegadas quedaron observando a la chica que no conocían, ésta lo notó y se presentó.

—Hola, soy Camille Faure, suelo venir a tocar aquí y estudio medicina en la Todai.

—Sonoda Umi —se presentó la peliazul, no sabía que mas decir.

—Ayase Eli —la siguió la rusa.

—Ayase, creo que te he visto antes, ¿Por casualidad no fuiste la reina cisne en el "Lago de los cisnes" que hizo el ballet de Tokio hace unas semanas?

Maki la miraba perpleja, ¿Su amiga era tan exitosa? Eli se encontraba sonrojada.

—Sí, yo fui la reina cisne —desvió la mirada—. Soy la bailarina principal de la compañía —terminó mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Wow, Nishikino conoce gente importante, aunque no me sorprende.

—Sí, como digas —la nombrada miró a sus amigas— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso están en una cita o algo? —Terminó mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—Como siempre tan especial —dijo Eli— ¿No sabes de quién es este lugar?

Y como si lo tuvieran todo planeado, la pelinegra apareció.

—Maki-chan, ha sido un tiempo, pequeña tsundere, no es como si me alegrara de verte o algo.

—Y Nico como siempre, no es sincera —dijo ahora Umi—. Estabas llorando cuando llegamos.

— ¡Calla! Tenía una basura en el ojo, no era porque la música de la cabeza de tomate me emocionó

—Ustedes son divertidas —soltó Camille—. Hola Yazawa-san.

Maki seguía en silencio, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? De un momento a otro se había encontrado con tres de sus antiguas amigas, no solo eso, una de ellas era la pelinegra que no podía dejar de ver en la preparatoria.

 _"Si supieran que tan solo unas horas atrás he intentado matarme, ¿Qué me dirían?"_

—Hola Nico-chan, es un lindo lugar, tienes buen gusto, debo admitirlo.

—Con quién crees que hablas, ojos rasgados, soy la gran Nico después de todo.

—A pesar que ya tienes 24 años sigues hablando de esa manera, me pregunto cuándo madurarás.

Nico rodó los ojos e invitó a sus amigas y a Camille, a sentarse a una mesa, la última se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, se despidió y se fue del lugar, la pelinegra llamó a uno de sus empleados para que les sirvieran y comenzaron a conversar.

—Maki, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Hemos tratado de contactarte pero no hubo caso —preguntó la rubia.

—He estado ocupada con la universidad, me gasta bastante tiempo —se excusó— ¿Y ustedes? Al parecer les ha ido bien.

— Pues he heredado el Dojo, era lo que se esperaba de mi, ¿No? —Sonrió melancólica— aunque no hago solo eso, también escribo, pero bajo un seudónimo, no puedo dar a conocer mi verdadera identidad.

Umi soltó un suspiro y Maki la miró curiosa.

— ¿Por qué no puedes publicar con tu nombre?

—Porque si mi familia se entera me desheredarían, aunque no es eso lo que realmente me importa, me harían un favor si me quitaran el Dojo, lo que no quiero es decepcionarlos, sólo un circulo cercano, puras ex miembros de u's, conocen la verdad —desvió la mirada a sus amigas.

— Suena algo problemático, pero ¿Por qué tanto recelo?

—Si lees una de mis novelas lo entenderás, mi seudónimo es Kaoru Hirakawa.

— ¡¿Tú eres Kaoru Hirakawa?! Wow ¡Eres una escritora de best-seller! No he leído tus libros pero sé que el último generó bastante debate, aunque realmente no sé de qué trata ni ese ni los demás, lo siento, he estado algo desconectada del mundo.

—Por favor, no lo grites —susurró Umi algo avergonzada— ya dije que era un secreto, sólo Eli, Nico, Honoka, Rin y Hanayo lo saben, bueno, además de mi editora —suspiró— lo polémico de mi último libro es que tiene dos chicas que se aman. Aunque siempre ha habido novelas ligeras y mangas lésbicos, por alguna razón la que escribí ha tenido más impacto, ni yo lo entiendo.

—Tu historia es bastante cruda y realista Umi, supongo eso es lo que genera el debate —argumentó Eli.

—Sin mencionar que tiene partes bastante cursis, dignas de Sonoda Umi, es decir, tiene de todo —siguió Nico.

—Wow, ¿Nico leyó una novela? —preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada de muerte— En parte entiendo por qué quieres guardar el anonimato —miró a su otra amiga— ¿Y qué hay de ti Eli? ¿Bailarina principal?

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes que cuando me gradué me fui a Rusia para estudiar ballet, estuve allá 3 años, luego volví y seguí practicando aquí, en una compañía pequeña, luego de una presentación el director del ballet de Tokio se me acercó y me hizo la oferta, y bueno, aquí me tienes.

—Y yo me gradué de Gastronomía y puse mi propio local, ha ganado fama y tiene una buena clientela.

—No te he preguntado Nico-chan —suspiró— pero me agrada saber que también has logrado lo que te propusiste.

—Tsk —soltó un bufido la pelinegra.

— ¿Y las demás? ¿Saben algo de ellas? —la ignoró Maki, la mayor solo rodó los ojos.

—Rin, Hanayo y Honoka suelen frecuentar por aquí también, Nozomi está en América del Sur, al graduarse de astronomía recibió una oferta para trabajar en TAO, un observatorio de la Todai —soltó una mirada nostálgica— a pesar de ser tan cercanas solo me enteré unos días antes de que se vaya, no hablamos mucho desde entonces.

El ambiente se puso un poco incómodo, la peliazul al ver que nadie hablaba decidió romper el silencio.

—Kotori también está fuera del país, hace 2 años que se fue, sus diseños son bastante populares en Europa.

—Ya veo, así que en general, todas han conseguido lo que deseaban ¿Eh? —bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el contenido de su copa— me alegra que les vaya bien.

Volvió a guardar silencio. " _¿Por qué yo no puedo luchar por mis sueños también? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Maldición, después de todo mi vida si es una miseria."_ Apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar levemente.

— ¿Maki? ¿Está todo bien?

La rubia miraba preocupada a su amiga, no había olvidado lo ocurrido hace unos minutos pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, sabía cuan reservada y terca era la pelirroja y no quería poner las cosas aún más raras. Maki la miró nerviosa, había olvidado que se encontraba en ese lugar y por lo mismo no había ocultado sus emociones.

— Sí, no te preocupes —miró la hora, no era tan tarde, pero aún así podría usarlo de excusa— lo siento chicas, debo irme, es tarde y tengo unos reportes que terminar para el lunes.

Nico la observó un poco molesta, era obvio que las había estado evitando y lo de la hora, pensaba ella, no era más que una excusa. _"Ahora que te he vuelto a ver, y me has hecho sentir nuevamente de esta forma, no te dejaré huir Maki-chan, no dejaré que te vayas de mi vida."_ La pelirroja notó que la mayor la miraba, se sintió un poco incómoda al tener tanta atención.

—Bueno, que estén bien, fue un gusto volverlas a ver.

Maki se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin siquiera esperar la despedida de sus amigas, Nico se le acercó corriendo.

—Maki-chan, espera —la pelirroja la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ignorando su expresión siguió hablando— tu número.

— ¿Eh?

—Que me des tu número, no dejaré que desaparezcas nuevamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, su respiración se agitó y comenzó a sentir una calidez en su pecho, aún así tenía emociones encontradas, se sentía confusa, molesta, deprimida y extrañamente, feliz.

— Ok, ten —escribió su número en un papel y se lo pasó— sólo no molestes mucho, ya dije que la universidad no me deja tiempo.

Y sin esperar más, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Hace unas horas que había vuelto a casa, se encontraba sentada en la cama con la laptop, revisaba nostálgica fotos de su estadía en la preparatoria. Fotos con sus amigas, fotos con ella. Se detuvo en una en particular, era de ambas, de cuando grabaron el video de _Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!_ , estaban con sus chocolates, aquel día, por "fanservice" como dijo Nozomi, quién había sido la camarógrafa, ambas debían entregarse chocolates de San Valentín. Aún recordaba los nervios al grabar la escena, al estar tan cerca de ella, la simple acción de darle chocolates y todo lo que se suponía conllevaba aquello, aunque fuera actuado, ella lo había sentido real, después de todo en ese momento —y al parecer, ahora— tenía sentimientos confusos por su senpai pelinegra. En esos tiempos era evidente su atracción mutua, aún así nunca dio el siguiente paso, por miedo. La mayor era tsundere, pero mucho más transparente con sus sentimientos, no se avergonzaba de aquello, ella en cambio tenía miedo de mostrar lo que sentía. Sabía que su familia nunca lo aceptaría, aunque normalmente evitaban dar comentarios que fueran polémicos respecto al tema —las figuras públicas deben guardar las apariencias, decían— sabía muy bien su posición. Ahora tenía un poco mas de libertad, vivía sola y sus padres sólo le pedían rendir en la universidad.

— ¡Soy mayor de edad maldita sea! —gritó dejando salir su frustración—. Quizás por una vez en mi vida podría hacer lo que deseo, porque aún la quiero, ¿Cierto? —Suspiró y bajó la mirada—. Tal vez así dejo de ser tan miserable.

Comenzó a recordar el encuentro de hace unas horas, sus amigas habían seguido sus sueños y habían logrado alcanzarlos. Nico siempre decía que quería ser Idol, pero ella sabía que amaba con esa misma pasión la gastronomía, aunque le sorprendió que no hubiera sido Idol, ¿Lo habría intentado? Ya le preguntaría después. Nozomi… _"¿Por qué se habrá ido? ¿Y por qué habrá roto su relación con Eli?"_ Pensó algo confundida, ellas siempre habían tenido una especie de atracción natural, así como ella con Nico, pero nunca lo mencionaron, ni siquiera dieron indicios directos alguna vez de ser homosexuales o algo —además de su clara actitud hacia la otra—. _"¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellas?"_ Frunció el ceño, al parecer se había perdido bastante en su ausencia. De Umi sabía un poco más, bueno, más bien de Kaoru Hirakawa, al menos que era escritora y le iba bien, pero nunca hubiera pensado que ella sería Umi. Suspiró y dejó la laptop en el escritorio, se tendió en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a respirar lento tratando de relajarse pero conseguía todo lo contrario. Al no tener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, se perdía en sus pensamientos y estos no eran buenos precisamente. Comenzó a desesperarse, sus demonios internos estaban atormentándola nuevamente, si seguía así se perdería por segunda vez en aquella tarde y eso era demasiado. Se paró de manera brusca y buscó sus apuntes, adelantaría sus informes, todo sea por tener las voces dentro de su cabeza en silencio.

* * *

 ** _Eso ha sido el primer capitulo, espero sus criticas~_**

 ** _Esta será una historia NicoMaki central con KotoUmiEliNozo, las demás musas sólo serán personajes esporádicos, o al menos eso planeo xD_**

 ** _La clasificación es T pero puede cambiar a M en un futuro._**

 ** _Nos leemos~_**


	2. La verdad de Nico

**_Love Live no me pertenece._**

 ** _Comentarios al final~_**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, el fin de semana había sido caótico para la estudiante de medicina, una montaña rusa de emociones, más de lo normal, y todo por el encuentro no deseado con sus amigas de la preparatoria. Había dormido poco y se encontraba cansada, tirada sobre la mesa en uno de los asientos ubicados al final del auditorio esperando que diera inicio la primera clase del día. No tenía ganas de estar en aquel lugar, pero no podía manchar su asistencia perfecta, además llamaba mucho la atención como para que su ausencia pasara desapercibida. Bufó. No quería nada de aquello.

La maestra de edad avanzada entró al salón y comenzó a dar su cátedra, Maki como autómata comenzó a tomar apuntes de cada nueva información que llegaba a sus oídos. La clase estaba llegando a su fin, y la mujer frente a los estudiantes dio su último aviso.

— El último mes del curso se basará en poner en práctica todo lo que hemos hablado, para ello deberán trabajar con un compañero en el laboratorio, ustedes pueden escoger con quien trabajar. Empezaremos la próxima semana.

Maki se tensó, aunque lo más probable es que no le faltaran ofertas de compañero debido a sus calificaciones, no tenía ganas de compartir más de lo estrictamente necesario con un desconocido. Trató de ocultarse para que nadie fuera hablarle luego de ver que la maestra salía del auditorio. Cuando la mayoría de gente había salido huyó del lugar mientras pensaba en cómo enfrentar este nuevo problema. Estaba saliendo de la facultad cuando una voz conocida la llamó.

— ¡Nishikino-san!

Maki se detuvo y miró a su interlocutora, se veía más sexy de lo que recordaba de su primer encuentro en aquel local el sábado. Tragó saliva, aquella blusa no dejaba a la imaginación sus atributos y no pudo evitar notar su delicado escote.

—Buenos días, Camille. ¿Qué ocurre?

Trató de sonar lo mas desinteresada posible, ocultando su nerviosismo, aquella chica la había visto en un momento de debilidad y la había reconfortado. No le había dado vueltas al asunto porque pensaba que no la volvería a ver. Olvidaba el pequeño detalle que estudiaban en la misma facultad.

—Te vi salir rápido de la clase de Kojima-sensei, imaginé que no tenías ganas de buscar un compañero por el momento.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso? —preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

—No sólo estamos en la misma carrera, vamos en el mismo semestre, normalmente nos tocan las mismas clases… desde hace 4 años.

 _"_ _¿Cómo no había reparado en ella antes? Destaca demasiado por sus facciones extranjeras."_ Se regañó mentalmente mientras trataba de recordar algún momento en su estadía en la Todai donde estuviera presente aquella rubia.

—Me estaba preguntando si querías ser mi compañera para el laboratorio —siguió la chica de ojos verdes, al ver el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja, se explicó. —También tengo buenas calificaciones, así que no busco aprovecharme ni nada, ya muchos se acercaron a pedírmelo y no sé como rechazarlos, supongo que estarás en un problema similar durante la semana.

—Ya veo… supongo está bien, la verdad así tengo un problema menos.

—Será un placer trabajar contigo, Nishikino-san, ahora debo irme, ehm…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó algo confundida Maki por la expresión de su compañera.

—Ahora voy a almorzar, al local de Yazawa-san, me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, tienes la clase con Fujishima-sensei en la tarde, ¿No? —La pelirroja asintió— pues yo también, así que… ¿Qué dices?

Maki no sabía si ir, había decidido acercarse a la pelinegra nuevamente, pero esto era demasiado repentino como para poder prepararse mentalmente, desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, Nishikino-san, la comida en ese lugar es deliciosa, no te arrepentirás.

—Eso no lo dudo, es Nico-chan después de todo —lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para ella— ya que, vamos, de todos modos no tenía ganas de ir hasta mi departamento.

La rubia sonrió. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras hablaban sobre sus cursos. La pelirroja se sorprendió al descubrir que prácticamente todas las materias las tenían en la misma sección.

— Eres extranjera, ¿Cierto? —La ojiverde asintió— ¿Por qué la Todai?

—Soy francesa, escogí la Universidad de Tokio porque es una de las más prestigiosas a nivel mundial, bueno, en mi país también hay muy buenas universidades, pero quería estudiar fuera, ya sabes, vivir la experiencia de estar en otro país, además conseguí una beca, así que, aquí estoy.

—Ya veo, para que hayas conseguido una beca debes ser muy buena estudiante.

—Se podría decir que sí, pero aún así no te gano en los exámenes —soltó una carcajada suave— me sorprendes, eres de verdad genial.

—No es así, tengo la ventaja del idioma —sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía cómoda en su compañía, no salía a flote su personalidad tsundere, se sorprendió con el nuevo descubrimiento. Quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir, se avergonzó de golpe por el pensamiento que pasó fugazmente por su mente. _"¿Por qué pensé en cómo sería una relación con ella? Ahora será incómodo."_

Siguieron caminando en silencio, ya estaban por llegar cuando el teléfono de Maki sonó. Ésta buscó su móvil y revisó de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje de Nico.

 **Hoy. 19:00, en mi local, te espero.**

— ¿Qué rayos? —susurró. _"¿Qué pretende Nico-chan? Joder, no estoy preparada para estar sola con ella, no puedo hacerlo."_ —Lo siento Camille, ha ocurrido algo debo irme.

— ¿Eh? —Camille había observado cada expresión de su acompañante y no le había pasado desapercibido el cambio de su mirada — Vamos Nishikino, estamos a unos pasos nada más.

—No, lo siento —soltó mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria, la rubia con determinación tomó su mano y comenzó a tirarla.

— Ya aceptaste venir conmigo así que ahora no te irás.

Maki forcejeó todo lo que pudo y al ver que no podría soltarse se resignó y comenzó a caminar derrotada. Al ver esto a la rubia se le dibujó una sonrisa triunfante.

—Llegamos —soltó mientras caballerosamente abría la puerta para dejar que la pelirroja entrara primero— deberías decirle a Yazawa-san que te encuentras aquí —siguió mientras se dirigían a una mesa vacía.

Suspiró, se acercó un camarero a dejar el menú y antes que se retirara Camille le susurró algo al oído, el camarero asintió y se retiró. Pasado unos minutos, una cabellera negra bien conocida por la chica de ojos violetas se acercó.

—Maki-chan — la nombrada pegó un salto en su asiento.

—Ni- nico-chan —el nerviosismo era evidente en la menor. Camille levantó una ceja interrogante, no entendía aquel comportamiento y aquello hizo que se diera cuenta que a pesar de sentirse tan cómoda con la peliroja, apenas la conocía.

— Si hubiera sabido que vendrías no te habría escrito, ¿Si viste mi mensaje de hace unos minutos?

— Eh… s- sí —Maki desvió la mirada algo avergonzada, no esperaba un ataque tan directo. La rubia observaba en silencio la interacción entre ambas.

—Vendrás, ¿Cierto? También estarán Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, Umi y Eli

Aquella oración cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la pelirroja. _"Claro, ella nunca mencionó que estaríamos solas, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que estuviera desesperada por salir con alguien como yo? Soy una maldita idiota."_ La expresión en el rostro de Maki cambió y las dos acompañantes lo notaron. Ahora tenía una mirada fría, perdida y sin brillo, sus labios dibujaron un intento de sonrisa para nada convincente, comenzó a jugar con su cabello, como cada vez que se ponía su máscara y suspiró.

—Lo siento, debo irme, de verdad me ha salido un imprevisto, nos vemos en clases Camille.

Se levantó de la mesa y antes que pudiera empezar a caminar agarraron su mano. No fue necesario que se girara a ver a quien pertenecía.

— Vendrás, ¿Cierto? Esas dos chicas te han extrañado demasiado, Honoka también, pero sabes cómo son Rin y Hanayo, al escuchar que nos habíamos encontrado no podían esperar por volver a verte.

Maki tragó saliva, también extrañaba a ese particular dúo, junto a Nozomi habían sido su apoyo y confidentes en la preparatoria. Apretó los puños por unos segundos y luego respiró hondo tratando de relajarse.

—Vendré, adiós.

Salió del lugar, necesitaba estar sola, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y no quería que nadie la viera. Comenzó a caminar rápido, sin una dirección fija. Aquellas voces que tanto odiaba empezaron a atormentarla, luchando por romper aquel momento de cordura.

 _"_ _Sabes que realmente nadie querría estar solo contigo."_

—Silencio —susurró mientras aceleraba el paso.

 _"_ _Sólo eres una cobarde, una cobarde que en 22 años no ha podido hacer frente a sus padres."_

—Cállate —esta vez habló un poco más fuerte pero sin lograr llamar la atención.

 _"_ _Deberías morir, les harías un favor a todos, pequeña miserable."_

—Lo sé. —soltó ahora derrotada en susurro apenas audible.

Había llegado a un pequeño parque, no había mucha gente por el lugar, se acercó a uno de los árboles y se sentó apoyada en el tronco, cerró los ojos, tenía su respiración agitada. Sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a salirse de control y sabía que llegado a ese punto no podría razonar, no podría controlar sus acciones. Trató de calmarse, respiró hondo y comenzó a contar en voz alta.

—Uno, dos, tres…

Pasado unos minutos había logrado tranquilizarse, se acurrucó y comenzó a llorar.

— Nico-chan me pone vulnerable —soltó en un suave susurro que se mezcló con los sollozos— si me quedo a su lado solo me haré daño y la preocuparé, si me acercó a las demás nuevamente, y luego vuelvo a alejarme, no podré superarlo.

Se sentía completamente confundida, por una parte sabía que si se relacionaba nuevamente con aquellas chicas, se formarían grietas en su caparazón, que tarde o temprano harían que quedara completamente vulnerable, y aquello le daba miedo, ¿Cómo enfrentaría toda la mierda que la rodeaba sin su protección? Pero por otro lado tenía claro que las extrañaba, y aunque se hubiera alejado de ellas por un tiempo, seguían ocupando un espacio importante en su corazón. _"Creo que en este momento no estoy pensando con claridad, debería meditar sobre esto cuando esté más tranquila."_ Miró el reloj, tenía tiempo justo para llegar a su clase, se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Llegó al salón junto con la maestra, al entrar sintió una mirada penetrante, se giró y vio que se trataba de la francesa. _"Quien más si no."_ Siguió caminando y se sentó al final del auditorio nuevamente, aquel lugar se estaba volviendo su sitio favorito.

La clase terminó, y como esperaba la pelirroja, Camille se acercó con una mirada preocupada.

—Oye, sobre lo del medio día…

—Perdón por dejarte sola pero tenía algo importante que hacer —la cortó Maki— No puedo hablar ahora, ya sabes, tengo planes, nos vemos.

No esperó respuesta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a la ojiverde aún más preocupada.

Durante la clase no había tomado atención y en vez de eso había estudiado los pros y los contras de asistir a la reunión que tendría lugar en media hora. Luego de pensarlo bastante decidió que al menos por ese día iría, quería saber que era de sus ex compañeras.

Iba caminando, estaba comenzando a hacer frío, Maki veía como el vaho salía de su boca, acomodó su bufanda y miró el cielo. Gris. El otoño estaba por terminar y los arboles apenas tenían hojas. _"De algún modo siento que encajo en todo éste ambiente lúgubre."_

Eran las 19:05 cuando la peliroja entraba al local. Apenas cruzó la puerta divisó al grupo que la esperaba, no era muy difícil, llamaban demasiado la atención. Suspiró por enésima vez en esa tarde, tratando de ganar confianza, y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección.

— ¡Maki-chan nya! — Rin se acercó corriendo y la abrazó, seguida por una tímida Hanayo.

—Rin, Hanayo, tanto tiempo —Maki se quito la máscara y las abrazó de manera sincera, de verdad que las extrañaba— Hola Honoka.

—Maki-chan, que bueno verte nuevamente, ven, siéntate con nosotras.

La charla en un principio fue de cosas sin importancia, gracias a esto la chica de ojos violetas se había relajado y había comenzado a actuar normal, pasado un rato, y unas copas, comenzaron a hablar de cosas más personales. De alguna forma habían terminado hablando de lo que hacían actualmente Honoka, Hanayo y Rin.

— ¡Kayo-chin es editora de una importante revista de idols! —gritó orgullosa la pelinaranja, haciendo que la nombrada ganara un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿De verdad Hanayo? Eso es genial —fue lo único que pudo responder, el nuevo tema de conversación no le gustaba mucho, para ella era como un tabú hablar de aspiraciones y sueños cumplidos, lo único que conseguía con eso era sentir como se hundía lentamente.

—Sí, bueno, aunque he pensado en retirarme y trabajar con Honoka-chan y Rin-chan.

— ¡Nosotras tenemos nuestra escuela de entrenamiento! En un principio habíamos buscado trabajo en alguna pero la verdad es que no nos gustó cómo funcionaba todo. Decidimos poner nuestra escuela propia hace un poco más de un año, pero al principio fue difícil porque no contábamos con capital, pero gracias al pequeño empujón que una conocida idol nos dio, pudimos establecernos como una competencia digna en el mercado —Honoka hablaba emocionada, Maki la miraba confundida.

— ¿Conocida idol? —la pelirroja seguía perdida.

— ¡Tsubasa-san! A-RISE son bastante populares hoy en día, pero no nos aprovechamos de su fama ni nada de eso nya —explicaba Rin— Tsubasa-san nos prestó el capital que necesitábamos y pudimos así hacer todos los preparativos, yo creo que nuestra escuela se ha hecho popular porque Eli-chan va a dar clases tres veces por semana nya.

—No creo que sea sólo eso Rin —dijo una Eli bastante avergonzada— la verdad es que u's aún es conocido en los conocedores del tema.

—Ya veo…—Maki se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos y recordó que había algo que le daba curiosidad— ahora que hablan de idols, Nico, me he estado preguntando —la miró algo avergonzada— ¿Por qué gastronomía? Sé que te gusta pero, ¿Qué pasó con lo de ser Idol?

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Nico recordó lo que había sucedido al medio día y suspiró. _"Supongo que si quiero que confíe en mi, tendré que confiar en ella primero"_

—Verás Maki, la verdad es que lo intenté, había estado varios meses practicando hasta desmayarme de agotamiento, un productor vio mi trabajo, me llamó y me citó.

La pelinegra seguía con su cara de poker, Maki comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, miró a las demás y todas le desviaban la mirada, no le gustaba por donde iba todo eso. Nico volvió a suspirar.

—Yo fui esperanzada, y al llegar el tipo me habló de todo el tiempo que debía dedicar en caso de tener mi debut para poder ser exitosa, luego de hablarme de todos los detalles, me dijo que ya sabía que debía hacer para conseguir un puesto en la productora, en ese momento no tenía idea a que se refería y se lo demostré con mi mirada —Nico bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar más bajo— el al ver mi cara confundida indicó su _"eso"_ y yo obviamente me negué.

La peliroja la miraba perpleja, no sabía que decir, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía que el mundo del espectáculo fuera de esa manera, pero el que le haya pasado aquello a la chica que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos la hacía sentir aterrada. Nico al ver que Maki no decía nada siguió hablando cabizbaja.

—El productor no me obligó, solo sonrió y me dijo que con aquella actitud no triunfaría en ese mundo. Yo no me rendí ahí, pensé que sería un caso aislado, una pequeña turbulencia en mi viaje, pero las semanas pasaban y no llegaba otra oportunidad —levantó la mirada y trató de contener las lágrimas. — Un día mientras estaba en la escuela de entrenamiento me llamaron del hospital, mi madre había sufrido un colapso en el trabajo. Al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera caí en cuenta de la carga que era para ella —ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y su voz se quebró. — En casa solo somos mis hermanos, mi madre y yo, mi padre falleció cuando era pequeña, y mi mamá había trabajado todos esos años sin descanso para mantenernos y en ese tiempo además pagarme la escuela de entrenamiento, ya que yo no quería buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo porque para mí era "tiempo perdido", ya sabes, tiempo sin práctica. Aún así nunca me criticó ni me cuestionó, al contrario, ella quería que siguiera mis sueños, pero no podía verla morirse de a poco por culpa de mi terquedad.

Maki ahora estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto aquella faceta de la pelinegra, _"Y yo quejándome por nimiedades, soy terrible."_ Se acercó y sin pensarlo mucho, la abrazó. Sintió como la mayor tembló a su contacto y se puso algo feliz por provocarle aquella reacción.

—Dejé la escuela de entrenamiento y luego de que mi madre saliera del hospital comencé a estudiar gastronomía, aquello me daba tiempo de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y así ayudar un poco en casa, ella se negó en un inicio, pero al ver que también amaba todo esto, dejó de insistir, aun así sé que se siente culpable —soltó una risa suave— pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ¿No? La vida no es fácil y no me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado. _"Además que gracias a esas decisiones he podido verte nuevamente"_

Nico miró a Maki y sonrió, ésta notó que aún no la soltaba, se sonrojo y se separó.

—Ahem —carraspeó. — Lo siento, ha sido mucha información de golpe y me costará procesarlo, sólo puedo decir que tu madre debería estar orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias Maki-chan.

Luego del monólogo de la pelinegra, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, conversaron de temas livianos para no presionar a la chica de ojos violetas, ya que todas las presentes estaban enteradas del suceso ocurrido el fin de semana. Pasada unas horas Maki se disculpó diciendo que tenía clases al día siguiente y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

—Maki, antes que te vayas hay algo que queremos contarte —habló Eli, la nombrada la miró de forma inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué pasa? —rompió el silencio, estaba volviendo a sentirse incómoda.

—La verdad es que yo y Umi somos novias.

— ¡¿Eh?! — el tono de la pelirroja sonó demasiado sorprendido y la pareja la miraba asustada, la menor al notar su expresión se explicó. — No me malentiendan, es sólo que me sorprendió, ¿Desde cuándo?

—Unos días antes de mi graduación —respondió la rubia algo avergonzada.

—Ya veo —soltó Maki mientras se ponía su abrigo lentamente. " _Creo que ahora entiendo el quiebre en la amistad de Eli y Nozomi, pobre Nozomi…"_ —Que bueno por ustedes chicas, debió ser difícil, lo siento pero debo irme, en otro momento hablamos, nos vemos.

* * *

La pelirroja iba caminando de vuelta a su departamento, estaba oscuro y no se veía mucha gente por las calles, era bastante tarde pero su departamento no quedaba muy lejos así que había preferido caminar y pensar un poco.

" _Nico-chan ha pasado por mucho, quizás debería ser un poco mas agradecida con mi familia, ha madurado mucho también."_ Observaba las estrellas, a pesar de hacer frío, la noche estaba despejada. _"Me pregunto si podré alejarme de ella, si me quedo a su lado solo la haré sufrir más, y ella no merece eso."_ Suspiró, sabía que en su estado solo sería una carga para las demás y aunque ellas hayan tratado de disimular en la reunión, se notaba la preocupación que tenían hacia ella. _"Nico-chan se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo, alguien a su altura, no una cobarde y miserable que ni siquiera se ama a sí misma."_

Llegó al departamento y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se estaba durmiendo cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Buscó su móvil y era un mensaje.

 **Me ha gustado verte, lo he pasado genial en la reunión, me gustaría uno de estos días salir sola contigo ¿Qué dices? Sé que quieres pasar tiempo a solas con la gran Nico-ni~**

—Idiota —se ruborizó. — ¿Ahora qué debería hacer? ¿Ser egoísta y salir con ella? ¿O hacer lo mejor para Nico-chan y alejarme nuevamente?

Suspiró. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

* * *

 ** _Buenas~ Primero que todo gracias por sus reviews, fue una gran motivación para seguir con esta historia. Respondiendo de manera general:_**

 ** _-Sera primero EliUmi y luego NozoEli/KotoUmi_**

 ** _-La compañera de Maki si jugará un papel importante (me encanta el drama de los triángulos amorosos~)_**

 ** _Espero cumplir con las expectativas y nos leemos pronto~_**


	3. Confusión

_Love Live no me pertenece._

 _Hay un pequeño spoiler de la película, pero es sólo respecto a la presentación de Angelic Angel, si aún no vieron la película pero sí el PV de la canción o de la película, no debería haber problema._

* * *

Maki giraba nerviosa en su cama. Había decidido salir con la pelinegra y al responderle comenzaron a conversar. El último mensaje le había costado mucho enviarlo, pero su curiosidad le ganó y lo hizo. Era corto y directo. No dejaba espacio a evasivas.

 **¿Estás saliendo con alguien?**

Los segundos pasaban y no había respuesta. El nerviosismo de Maki aumentaba de manera exponencial.

—Tal vez no debí preguntar aquello, soy una idiota.

Se cubrió el rostro tratando de ocultar el carmín en sus pómulos. Un sonido la alertó, tomó su teléfono con temor. Tenía miedo de la respuesta

 **¿Por qué quieres saber eso Maki-chan? No será que… Bueno, soy la Idol n°1, todos me aman.**

— ¡Qué idiota! No sé qué me esperaba de ella…

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche, había decidido no responder. Pasado unos minutos, el sonido de su teléfono volvió a perturbar el silencio que reinaba en su habitación. Lo alcanzó sin tener que moverse mucho, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba la verdadera respuesta.

 **No salgo con nadie, Maki. Te llamaré mañana para que nos pongamos de acuerdo con la salida, duerme bien pequeña tsundere.**

— ¿Es la misma Nico-chan? —Preguntó en voz alta— y no soy una tsundere —susurró.

Respondió con un simple "Tú también" y comenzó a pensar en lo de la tarde noche. Nico había pasado por mucho y había madurado en el proceso. A pesar de seguir actuando como una tsundere ególatra, se notaba que era más sabia.

La culpa por venirse abajo por cosas tan pequeñas siendo que personas como Nico habían tenido que soportar más y aún así no se rendían la carcomía por dentro.

—Me pregunto si hice bien en aceptar la salida con ella.

Con esa duda en mente, se quedó dormida, había sido un día agitado.

* * *

Era temprano, Maki caminaba hacia el salón donde tenía su primera clase sin muchas ganas.

— ¡Nishikino!

Una voz conocida la llamó. _"Espero no vuelva a insistir con lo de ayer, apenas la conozco."_ Pensó mientras se detenía y dirigía su mirada a la rubia.

— Buenos días Camille —soltó algo borde, no quería hablar en ese momento.

—Buenos días, Nishikino, conseguí unas entradas para el concierto de la Filarmónica de Berlín de mañana, es en el Orchard Hall y tocaran el _Concierto para piano y orquesta n°1 op 11_ de Chopin, ¿Habías oído del concierto? —preguntó emocionada.

—La verdad es que no, últimamente he sacado la música completamente de mi vida, aunque se oye interesante —respondió la pelirroja, aliviada porque no insistiera mas sobre el incidente, mientras entraban en el salón y se sentaban al final. La maestra aún no llegaba. La rubia miró sorprendida a su compañera, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¡La solista es _Martha Argerich_! Sé que ha venido antes, también ha ido a Francia, pero nunca he podido verla en vivo, me siento muy ansiosa por verla —la francesa desvió la mirada y preguntó con un notorio nerviosismo— tengo 2 entradas, y me preguntaba, si es que no tienes planes ya, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

— ¿No tienes con quien más ir?

La pregunta salió de forma involuntaria y con un tono que demostraba algo de molestia. La rubia se sobresaltó, iba a responder pero llegó la catedrática dejándola frustrada y con las palabras en la boca.

La clase pasó lenta y en silencio. Cuando llegó al final, Maki se paró de forma brusca y salió rápidamente del lugar. La rubia molesta corrió tras ella y la alcanzó a unos metros, la tomó de su muñeca y le dijo en un tono seco que no dejaba a reclamos.

— Nishikino, tu vienes conmigo.

La peliroja la miró cabreada pero la siguió en silencio, no quería hacer una escena a mitad del pasillo, todo el mundo en esa facultad sabía quién era, no quería llamar más la atención.

Llegaron a un rincón algo alejado del bullicio, tenían la suficiente privacidad para lo que tenía planeado la francesa.

— ¿Para qué me has traído? —preguntó ya cansada Maki.

— Sé que somos prácticamente desconocidas, pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte —la miró fijamente— no deberías alejarte de las personas que se acercan a ti sin malas intenciones, o de las que se preocupan por ti. Ayer no me tragué la excusa que nos diste en el local de Yazawa, y por la expresión que puso luego que te fuiste, sé que ella tampoco, no sé qué clase de problema tienes con ella, pero soy buena leyendo a la gente, y puedo ver que se preocupa por ti, y ayer la dejaste bastante dolida luego de tu huida.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tú misma lo dijiste, somos desconocidas, ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te corresponde? —A Maki no le hacía gracia la preocupación que estaba demostrando la chica que tenía enfrente hacia su pelinegra. — ¿Acaso tienes una relación con ella o algo así? —Soltó sin darse cuenta que sus celos la estaban dejando en evidencia.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no, sólo compartimos cuando voy a su local a tocar el piano, y no todas las veces —suspiró. — ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Maki la miraba ahora algo confundida, no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica con todo eso, nunca nadie además de sus padres la había enfrentado de esa manera. La rubia tomó airé y desvió la mirada.

— Lo digo porque si te invité, es porque realmente quiero ir contigo, la verdad conozco bastante gente que querría ir a ese concierto, pero no sería lo mismo —comenzó a hablar cada vez más bajo haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera que acercarse— verás, desde que llegué mucha gente ha querido compartir conmigo, pero no son más que unos interesados, queriendo buscar contactos o cosas así, en la facultad está lleno de esa escoria y estoy segura que lo has notado —Maki asintió y la francesa sonrió.— La primera impresión que tuve cuando te vi fue que eras uno más de ellos, peor aún, de esos niñatos que ocupan la fama de su familia para todo, pasado unas semanas me di cuenta de lo equivocaba que estaba, aunque no conocía la razón, era evidente que no te gustaba relacionarte con los demás y siempre trataste de mantener un perfil bajo.

— Me asusta que me observaras desde el primer año, ¿Eres una acosadora? —Preguntó con su tono de siempre la ojivioleta mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y su interlocutora rodó los ojos.

— No soy una acosadora, y déjame terminar —Maki asintió. —Luego pasó un tiempo donde traté de no prestarte atención, pero era imposible, eras perfecta y sin necesidad de utilizar a otros —levantó la mirada y se acercó a su compañera. — El día que te vi en el restaurante de Yazawa pensé "Al fin es mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella", pero luego de verte y oírte tocar, mi opinión sobre ti cambió nuevamente y esta vez de manera drástica. Has sufrido, mucho, tu música es honesta así que no puedes refutármelo —Maki se tensó y retrocedió unos pasos. — Tu música me llegó no sabes cuánto, tus emociones, tus frustraciones, la persona que yo pensaba era perfecta, era humana —sonrió y soltó un suspiro. —Desde ese momento te admiré con más fuerza y decidí que quería acercarme más a ti, porque eres diferente, diferente a toda la basura que me rodea, sé que puedo tener una amistad sincera contigo.

Maki no sabía que decir, aún procesaba toda la información recibida, la habían descubierto, su debilidad ahora era conocida por aquella chica que llegó de golpe a su vida, suspiró. _"Quizás no me haría mal tener a alguien con quien poder desahogarme libremente."_

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Irás a ese concierto conmigo? —cortó sus pensamientos la rubia, quien la miraba con una sonrisa radiante, Maki suspiró por enésima vez en aquella mañana.

— Sí, iré, es _Martha Argerich_ después de todo —le devolvió la sonrisa. —Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a la clase —soltó luego de ver la hora en su teléfono— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café y nos saltamos esta?

— ¿La alumna asistencia perfecta me propone faltar a clases? ¿Acaso es una trampa? —Camille sonrió divertida.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no —Maki desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello— de todos modos llegaríamos tarde y llamaremos mucho la atención.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos a la cafetería.

* * *

Las clases del día habían acabado, luego de ir por el café fueron a las siguientes clases. Juntas llamaban más la atención, cosa que, a diferencia de Maki, a la rubia parecía no preocuparle.

Maki apenas había llegado a su departamento cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrió a buscarlo y contestó. Era Nico.

—Hola —saludó la mayor— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Hola —respondió la chica de orbes violeta— nada fuera de lo normal. — _"Qué con esta conversación…"_ Pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bastante bueno, aún hay movimiento por aquí. —Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de eso, pero no parecía incomodar a ninguna de las dos. —Maki-chan, ¿Tienes libre mañana?

— ¿Mañana? Lo siento, tengo planes… pero el jueves estoy libre todo el día, no tendré clases.

— ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos aquí y luego salimos? Así tendremos toda la tarde libre.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Maki sonrió, desde que se había reencontrado con Nico había tenido varías recaídas, pero su necesidad por verla era más grande. Era algo complicado que ni ella entendía bien, querer estar con alguien sabiendo que te haces daño, que le haces daño, se sentía egoísta, pero luego de una noche meditando y sumado a lo que le había dicho la francesa en la mañana, había decidido dejar de alejar a Nico, aunque sabía que su mente podía jugarle en contra nuevamente y volver a venirse abajo, correría el riesgo.

—Entonces nos vemos el jueves, que tengas dulces sueños, Maki-chan.

Maki dejó su teléfono en la mesa de centro y se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá. Pensó en lo de la mañana. Sus amigas nunca la habían enfrentado de esa manera, lo más cercano fue cuando Nozomi, en sus tiempos de preparatoria, había conseguido que ella se integrase al grupo luego de una pelea de almohadas. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era parecido, Camille había sido directa, Nozomi como siempre era un misterio.

— Nozomi, ¿Eh?... Me gustaría verla —soltó un suspiro largo. Aún era temprano y sabía que debía mantenerse ocupada por su propia salud mental. —Bien, manos a la obra.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, comenzando a hacer sus deberes.

* * *

La mañana del miércoles pasó rápido, a pesar que la ansiedad del concierto la hacía ver la hora cada diez minutos. Como le había dicho a Camille, desde hace unos años había intentado sacar a la música completamente de su vida, pero aunque lo haya logrado parcialmente, no podía evitar tener emociones encontradas cuando escuchaba un piano. Mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba, era prácticamente una parte de ella que había arrancado de la forma más sádica posible. El escucharlo le recordaba lo miserable que era lo que hacía que la tristeza la invada, la mayoría de las veces terminaba llorando, pero luego de eso se sentía liberada. Era una efectiva catarsis.

Llegó la tarde y Maki se encontraba en la estación de metro donde se juntaría con la rubia. Minutos antes de la hora acordada llegaba su acompañante dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual la pelirroja respondió. Caminaron en un silencio para nada incómodo por unos minutos y llegaron al Orchard Hall. A pesar que era un teatro bastante grande, Maki no se impresionó, había estado ahí varías veces con sus padres. El acomodador les indicó sus asientos y esperaron pacientemente que el concierto diera inicio.

— Te ves bien —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. El concierto no era formal pero si debían ir presentables. Maki vestía un abrigo y un sweater largo junto a unos jeans clásicos, Camille en cambio andaba con una camisa, un blazer y también con jeans.

—Tú también —respondió Maki desviando la mirada.

La rubia iba a responder pero las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a sonar aplausos. El director había entrado al escenario. Atrás del director entró la pianista. La música empezó fuerte y enérgica, luego pasaba a una melodía algo más elegante, volviendo después a la energía del inicio. Maki miraba embobada. El comienzo del solo de piano había sido majestuoso, la interpretación era a otro nivel, las emociones que producía en la pelirroja eran intensas. A Maki siempre le había gustado Chopin, su música era en extremo emotiva, y para ella, que le costaba expresarse directamente, tocarla era la mejor forma de dar a entender cómo se sentía.

 _"_ _Esa podrías haber sido tú."_ Aquel pensamiento había pasado fugaz por su mente. Se mordió el labio. Quería disfrutar de aquella música, no quería perderse ahí.

 _"_ _Es el concierto que habías preparado para postular al conservatorio, ¿Recuerdas? Pensando que podrías enfrentarte a tus padres…"_ Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, en su último año de preparatoria había pasado preparando esa obra para la prueba de ingreso a la _Geidai_ *, pero nunca pudo enfrentarse a sus padres, al final no dio la prueba. Camille la observaba en silencio, la había llamado en un susurro al ver caer las lágrimas pero la pelirroja estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y la esplendida interpretación, al final desistió, pensando en quién no se emocionaría con tal concierto y dirigió su atención al escenario.

* * *

—El concierto ha estado genial —la rubia miró de reojo a su acompañante, era de noche y recién habían salido de la sala de conciertos — me alegra que hayas podido acompañarme.

—Y a mí que me hayas invitado, nunca he tenido a alguien con quien venir a esta clase de eventos —frunció el ceño y su mirada se oscureció— además de mis padres.

La rubia notó el cambio en su expresión y recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche que la había conocido y además lo que había pasado hace menos de una hora en el teatro. Le dedicó una sonrisa y la pelirroja se la devolvió tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Podríamos ir a tomar algo, ¿Qué dices? Aún es temprano.

—Por mí no hay problema. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Hay un bar cerca, quizás no sea como los que frecuentas, si es que frecuentas alguno, claro, pero creo que te gustará —la rubia sonaba segura y Maki pensó que sería bueno cambiar de aires.

—Está bien, te dejaré que me guíes esta noche.

Al entrar al bar Maki vio que Camille tenía razón, nunca había entrado a un lugar como aquel, pero aún así se hacía acogedor. El salón era de un tamaño suficiente para que cada grupo presente tuviera algo de intimidad, a pesar que de fondo sonaba rock bastante pesado el ambiente era tranquilo. Buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron.

—Para serte sincera, nunca pensé que un lugar que frecuentan metaleros fuera tan… ¿Tranquilo?

Camille soltó una risa suave y respondió.

—Deberías dejar los estereotipos un poco de lado.

—No es tan fácil cuando creces rodeada de ellos y en un ambiente super cerrado de mente —soltó sin pensar la pelirroja. La ojiverde la miró con dulzura como si comprendiera todo aquello y sonrió.

—Iré por nuestras bebidas, ¿Quieres algo en particular?

—Creo que sólo tomaré cerveza, no suelo beber y cualquier otro trago se me sube rápidamente a la cabeza.

—Cerveza será entonces, ya vengo.

Pasaron unos segundos y Camille volvió.

— Para que dejemos de ser unas desconocidas —dijo la francesa mientras sonreía y bebía de su vaso— pregúntame lo que quieras, y así nos vamos conociendo, ¿Qué dices?

Maki guardó silencio, no estaba segura de aquello ya que luego le tocaría ella hablar de sus asuntos personales. La rubia suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno, si no quieres hablar de ello, no importa, empezaré yo —tomó una larga pausa— la verdadera razón por la que salí a estudiar fuera era porque habían problemas en casa.

—…—La pelirroja siguió en silencio, pero Camille había notado un cambio en su expresión que daba a entender que la escuchaba.

—Soy hija única y mis padres vivían peleando, no ayudó mucho el que me encontraran con una chica, son algo, como decirlo, retrógrados —soltó una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Una chica? —Maki miraba fijamente a la ojiverde, aquel detalle había captado su atención.

— Sí, en un principio no fue tanto porque entraron en una fase de negación, pero luego los comentarios y tratos se hicieron insoportables —bajó la mirada y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida— me fui de casa y rompí todo contacto con ellos, bueno, ellos tampoco se molestaron en buscarme, no creo que siquiera sepan que no sigo en Francia.

—Yo tampoco tengo una buena relación con mis padres —dijo la pelirroja mientras dirigía su mirada al techo del lugar— aunque mi madre se volvió mucho más cercana en la preparatoria, le gustaba que tuviera amigas y fuera school idol, aún así ahora solo acata lo que dice mi padre.

— ¿School Idol? —la rubia parecía sorprendida por aquella nueva información.

— Y unas bastantes populares como para ganar el Love Live, ha sido el mejor año que he tenido hasta ahora —respondió mientras ponía una expresión nostálgica. —Las chicas que estaban donde Nico-chan el día que nos conocimos también estuvieron en el grupo, nos llamábamos u's, todavía deben haber vídeos de nosotras en _Nico Nico_ ¿Quieres ver?

— ¡Claro!

Maki comenzó a buscar en su teléfono y encontró el vídeo de _Angelic Angel_ , se acercó a la francesa y se lo mostró, ésta miraba embobada.

— ¡Se presentaron en el Time Square! —gritó cuando terminó de verlo, Maki estaba sonrojada.

— Eh… sí, fue bastante intenso —bajó la mirada— pero ahora es sólo un lindo recuerdo —finalizó dando a entender que no seguiría hablando de aquello.

—Ya veo, son bastante buenas, la verdad no me esperaba que hubieras hecho algo como eso —le dedicó una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa— Nishikino, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Maki.

— ¿Eh? —La rubia la miraba confundida.

—Que me puedes llamar Maki si lo deseas, después de todo yo te llamo por tu nombre, y te escucho —respondió algo avergonzada la chica de orbes violeta.

—Es- está bien, ¿Maki…san? —para asombro de la nombrada, el rostro de la francesa estaba cubierto con un ligero carmín.

— ¿Dime? —respondió con una sonrisa, ya algo más segura.

—Maki-san, ¿Por qué dejaste la música? —Maki se tensó. — Pienso que no fue porque querías, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

La pelirroja suspiró, era un tema bastante difícil para ella.

— Sólo puedo decir que en aquel momento pensé que era lo mejor, aunque la verdad ahora no estoy muy segura de ello —Maki se tomó un tiempo. _"Creo que es suficiente acercamiento por hoy, debo ir de a poco."_ Pensó y volvió a hablar— creo que debería irme, ya es tarde.

— Pero mañana no hay clases, Maki-san.

—Pues sí, pero yo tengo planes, decidí hacerte caso y lo pasaré con Nico-chan —respondió con voz monótona mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

— Yazawa, ¿Eh? —Camille bajó la mirada con sentimientos encontrados, al escuchar que su acompañante saldría con esa chica había producido una molestia en su interior que ella bien conocía. _"Apenas ayer le dije que sería una gran amiga y ya estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por ella, joder."_ Pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza nuevamente y desviaba la mirada. —Entonces vamos, ¿Te irás en taxi?

—Sí, estoy algo cansada y quiero llegar rápido.

—Te acompaño entonces a la parada, también tomaré uno.

Ambas sonrieron, se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Maki caminaba nerviosa. No había podido dormir bien por estar pensando en la velada con la rubia y en la próxima reunión con la chica de ojos carmín. Estaba comenzando a sentirse confundida con la cercanía de la francesa y aquello no le agradaba del todo, ya que ella quería jugársela por Nico, ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si comenzaba a sentir algo por alguien más? ¿Era posible interesarse por dos personas a la vez? Suspiró. Llegó al local, entró y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la pelinegra, no la veía por ningún lado.

—Ma-ki-chan~ —sonó una voz juguetona tras ella, dio un pequeño saltito de la impresión.

— ¡Nico-chan! ¿Era necesario asustarme? —Preguntó algo cabreada.

— Me gustan tus reacciones —soltó la nombrada sin pensarlo, al notar lo que había dicho se sonrojó y desvió la mirada —va- vamos a comer, está todo listo.

Caminaron hacia un rincón algo alejado del resto de las mesas, estaba servido. Maki sonrió al notar la cantidad exagerada de tomates en los platos.

—Espero te guste, todo lo he preparado yo —Nico se encontraba algo nerviosa.

—Itadakimasu —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras se servía un bocado del plato que tenía enfrente. La pelinegra observaba expectante. —De verdad me cuesta aceptarlo pero, tu comida es exquisita.

— Es obvio, ¿No? Soy la chef número uno después de todo —respondió orgullosa.

—Ya no es Idol, ¿Eh? —Nico solo sonrió y bajó la mirada— ¿Qué tal han estado estos días?

— Movidos como siempre, el lugar se llena a estas horas como puedes ver.

— ¿Estás segura que puedes salir conmigo hoy? —preguntó algo preocupada Maki.

—No soy la única chef del local, ¿Sabes? Además soy la dueña, puedo darme días libres si quiero. —Maki soltó una risa suave, Nico frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

— Es sólo que verte hablando de esa manera cuando aún pareces niña de primaria es épico, lo siento —volvió a reír y la mayor rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y qué has hecho tú desde el lunes? Además de las clases, claro —curioseó Nico.

—Pues ayer fuimos a un concierto con Camille, fue espectacular, tocó como solista _Martha Argerich_ , es una pianista argentina, se supone que es una de las mejores del mundo en este momento —respondió radiante luego de pensarlo un poco.

 _"_ _Otra vez esa francesa."_ Nico se sentía molesta.

—Maki, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —la expresión de la pelinegra cambió drásticamente.

Maki se tensó _. "Lo dijo sin el chan."_ Pensó algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Camille? —Preguntó en tono serio la mayor.

— ¿Eh?

Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

 _Geidai: Universidad de Artes de Tokyo, una de las mas prestigiosas de Japón en esa área._

 _Primero que todo, disculpas por la tardanza, sé que se siente el esperar por un capitulo, por eso, lo siento, prometo actualizar mas pronto esta vez._

 _Estos capítulos quizás no son tan intensos, pero son necesarios como puente para el drama~ Así que tengan paciencia, que falta para que aparezca Nozomi y Kotori (yo también las extraño) u.u_

 _¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! De verdad que me motivan a seguir escribiendo c: ...Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saludos y Feliz año nuevo._


	4. Amistad ¿Rota?

_Love Live no me pertenece._

 _Este capitulo la mayor parte está centrado en Nico~_

* * *

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Camille? —Preguntó en tono serio la mayor.

— ¿Eh?

Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Pasaron unos segundos y la pelirroja seguía en silencio, Nico comenzaba a incomodarse, un ataque de celos había provocado aquella reacción y ahora se había puesto en evidencia.

— Ni siquiera la considero mi amiga, apenas nos conocemos unos días ¿Por qué la pregunta Nico-chan? —La sonrisa forzada de la menor era demasiada notoria como para que pasara desapercibida por la chica de ojos carmín. Suspiró resignada y respondió.

—Solo preguntaba, Maki-chan —decidió cambiar el tema antes que la menor decidiera seguir preguntando. — ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial hoy?

—No tengo nada en mente, cualquier cosa estaría bien para mí —Maki se relajó al ver que Nico no seguiría insistiendo.

—Bueno, entonces seré tu guía por hoy, ¿Te parece?

—No me queda de otra —respondió fingiendo indiferencia mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

El resto de la comida pasó en un silencio casi absoluto, solo hablaron sobre los platos preparados por la pelinegra. Ambas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Terminaron de comer y salieron del local. Maki sólo se dedicó a seguir a Nico.

—Creo que primero podríamos ir a ver unas tiendas, así te ayudo a hacer algo con esa ropa, te ves como una vieja.

Maki frunció el ceño y la pelinegra trató de ocultar una risita.

—Que tú te veas como una niña de primaria no es mi culpa, Nico-chan.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —La mayor la miró molesta — ¡Intenta decirlo nuevamente cabeza de tomate!

— ¿Ves? Y también te comportas como una.

—Tsk.

Maki desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa triunfante y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. _"Tal vez no sería malo un cambio de imagen"._ Pensó mientras fijaba su vista en la más bajita. Se suponía que era mayor pero se veía tan pequeña y tierna. Le daban ganas de apretujarla como a un muñeco, pero aún tenía dudas sobre cómo comportarse con ella. Nico era la que la había invitado a salir. ¿Significaría eso que tenía sentimientos por ella? ¿O habría sido por su extraña antigua amistad? _"Me preguntó por mi relación con Camille, eso sólo puede ser por una razón, ¿No? Pero si no es así y le pregunto directamente o me insinúo, quedaré como una idiota y ella no dejaría de burlarse de mí."_

Maki bajó la mirada y relajó los puños que inconscientemente había apretado. Nico la llevaba observando en silencio unos minutos. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le ocurría. Suspiró.

—Si no quieres, podemos hacer otra cosa Maki-chan, no te obligaré, aunque deberías agradecer que la gran Nico-ni quiere darte consejos de moda.

— ¿Eh? —Maki volvió su mirada hacia su acompañante. — Vamos, desde hace un tiempo pensaba en cambiar un poco mi estilo, no es porque tu lo hayas mencionado ni nada parecido.

—No eres honesta —Nico sonrió y la pelirroja desvió la mirada sonrojada.

La tarde pasó lenta. Visitaron varias tiendas y Nico había obligado a la menor probarse todo tipo de cosas. La chica de orbes carmín miraba divertida la expresión avergonzada de Maki. _"Quizás tenté demasiado mi suerte con esta elección."_ Pensó mientras miraba el sexy conjunto de ropa interior que tenía en sus manos. _"Es sorprendente que no me haya golpeado o que no haya huido, pero… ¿Qué más pensaba que veríamos en una tienda de lencería? Tal vez sí es algo inocente."_

—Maki-chan, vamos, no te enojes, era sólo una broma.

Nico dejó el conjunto en un mesón y se acercó a su acompañante.

—Maki-chan~

—Déjame tranquila, pervertida —Maki se giró y trató de ignorar a la mayor.

— Hmph, si te hubieras molestado de verdad te habrías ido —Nico se giró en la otra dirección y Maki comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda. — ¿Eh? ¡Espera Maki-chan! ¡De verdad era una broma! Vamos ~…Te invitaré una crepa~

Maki suspiró resignada y se detuvo. Miró hacía atrás manteniendo su cara de póker.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque la ropa que escogiste en la primera tienda me ha gustado.

Nico negó divertida y caminaron hacia el parque. La pelinegra se acercó a un carro de crepas mientras la chica de ojos violeta se sentaba en una banca cercana. Nico se acercó, sentándose a su lado y le entregó su crepa.

—Oye, Nico-chan, me he estado preguntando, ¿Por qué un piano de cola para tu restaurante? Digo, si hubieras dejado el espacio libre, podrías haber tenido diversos eventos y atraer más gente, ¿No?

—Tenía la esperanza que lo tocaras para mí algún día.

Nico había soltado aquello sin pensarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho bajó la mirada avergonzada. El color del rostro de Maki se peleaba con su cabello, había entrado en una especie de trance. La pelinegra la miró de reojo y notó que no reaccionaba. Miró la crepa que su acompañante tenía en sus manos. _"Beso indirecto."_ Pensó mientras tragaba saliva. Con un movimiento rápido probó aquel dulce y volvió a su posición. Maki ahora la miraba más roja de lo que se encontraba –si es que aquello era posible-.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —La pelirroja se encontraba agitada con lo ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos.

—Se veía deliciosa y quería probarla —Nico desvió la mirada.

—Nico-chan… ambas son iguales.

—Si tanto te molesta puedes comer de la mía.

Antes que terminara de hablar, Maki se acerco y mordió la crepa de la pelinegra.

—Ahora estamos a mano —sonrió.

—Y dices que yo soy la infantil.

Terminaron de comer. Se hacía tarde y decidieron volver cada una a su casa. Llegaron a la estación del metro donde se separaban, ambas se encontraban en silencio. No sabían que decir. Maki vio que se acercaba el tren que debía ocupar. Miró a Nico y tragó saliva.

—Gracias por todo Nico-chan, lo he pasado bien, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

El tren había llegado. Maki se agachó lo suficiente y en un impulso besó a Nico en la mejilla.

—Adiós, ojalá nos veamos pronto.

Nico iba a decir algo pero no alcanzó ya que la pelirroja comenzó a correr, subió al tren y le dio la espalda. Suspiró y sonrió.

 _"No te recordaba tan atrevida Maki-chan… creo que no tengo de qué preocuparme"_

* * *

— Ayer pasé la tarde con Maki-chan.

Eli la miró divertida. Como cada viernes en la noche ambas chicas se habían juntado en el departamento de Nico. Desde que Nozomi se había marchado habían encontrado en la otra una confidente. Había sido Eli la que la había empujado para invitar a salir a Maki y Nico se sentía feliz por haber seguido su consejo.

— ¿Ya acosándola Nico? —Preguntó Eli mientras se sentaba entregándole a la pelinegra una taza con té y dejando frente a ella una taza con moca.

— Cállate, tú me dijiste que lo hiciera en primer lugar.

Nico desvió la mirada sonrojada y la rubia escondió su sonrisa. Bebió un sorbo de su moca y puso una expresión seria.

— ¿Pudiste preguntarle de lo ocurrido el fin de semana?

— Quería hacerlo, pero en un ataque de ce…—carraspeó al notar lo que diría— digamos que pregunté algo extraño y no quise poner el ambiente más incómodo.

— ¿Qué preguntaste?

—No te lo diré.

—Nico…

— Lo único que diré es… que pasamos una linda tarde —Nico volvió a sonrojarse.

—Ya veo —la rubia se concentró en su café mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos— Nico, ¿Has sabido algo de Nozomi?

—No —la chica de ojos carmín dio un suspiro largo— he tratado de contactarla pero esa idiota no ha respondido mis correos y su número aparece fuera de servicio, si no quiere hablar por último podría dar señales de vida —lo último a pesar que lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, la rubia la escuchó.

—Aún no entiendo por qué se fue de esa manera Nico, se suponía que éramos las mejores amigas, ¿Qué nos pasó?

Eli se encontraba realmente afligida, cada vez que se juntaba a solas con Nico para charlar un rato terminaba diciendo aquello. El quiebre de su amistad con la pelimorada le había afectado demasiado, pero por alguna razón que ella aún no comprendía, lo ocultaba delante de su novia y de la demás chicas de muse, a excepción de Nico, con ella podía mostrarse como se sentía.

Nico rodó los ojos, ya se estaba aburriendo de aquello, ella tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. _"Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta, menos ese par de densas."_ Pensó.

—Eli, ¿Acaso eres idiota?

— ¿Eh? —La nombrada la miraba molesta — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Creo que tú y Umi son las únicas que aún no saben por qué se fueron Nozomi y Kotori, es tan obvio.

—Si es tan obvio, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto he sufrido por aquello! —Eli se había puesto de pie y caminaba agitada por la sala. — ¡Una y otra y otra vez me quebrado por su culpa! Lo sabes, ¿No Nico? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué ella se fue de esa manera? ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!

— ¡Para Eli! —Nico se había cabreado. — Siempre haciéndote la víctima, pensando que sólo tú sufres, ¡¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo se sentía esa idiota?!

La repentina explosión de la pelinegra sorprendió a su acompañante, quien suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Bebió nuevamente de su café y desvió la mirada. La habitación se llenó de un silencio incómodo. Nico respiró hondo y trató de relajarse.

—Era obvio que algo le pasaba desde mucho antes que se fuera, ni tú eres demasiado densa como para no haberlo notado, Eli.

La nombrada bajó la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Obvio que lo noté, desde hace un tiempo que mantenía su distancia —susurró mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. — Le pregunté varias veces que pasaba, si había hecho algo que la molestara, pero ella me miraba con su maldita sonrisa fingida y me decía "Todo está bien, Elichi".

—Nozomi sufrió mucho Eli, no sé cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo, yo no lo habría podido soportar.

La rubia dirigió su mirada interrogante hacia la chica de ojos carmín, sabía que algo pasaba con Nozomi pero nunca pensó que lo estuviera pasando tan mal. Nico suspiró desganada, meditaba si debía seguir hablando o no entrometerse, pero el ver la expresión de su amiga, fue fácil decidirse.

—De verdad no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado —Eli bajó la mirada. — Yo en un principio tampoco entendía, le pregunté varias veces qué era lo que ocurría, pero como imaginarás solo respondía con evasivas —Nico bebió de su té mientras ordenaba las ideas en su cabeza— luego de observarla un tiempo noté que se había alejado de ti, y que tú te habías acercado a Umi, tuve una idea de lo que había pasado y se la dije directamente, ella no lo negó pero tampoco lo confirmó, bueno, yo diría que lo último sí ya que sólo me sonrió con una expresión cargada de tristeza y cambió el tema.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Eli procesaba toda la información recibida y Nico esperaba pacientemente una respuesta a lo anteriormente dicho. Volvió a beber un sorbo de su té. Estaba sorprendida de lo lenta que podía llegar a ser Eli con respecto a los temas amorosos, ¿Habían pasado años desde que habían salido de la preparatoria y aún no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Nozomi? Suspiró nuevamente y miró a la chica que tenía enfrente, un poco más y parecía que humo salía de su cabeza.

— Lo siento Nico, sigo sin pillarlo, ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

— ¡AGHHH! —Nico gritó frustrada— ¿Y tú tenías mejores notas que yo en la preparatoria?

—…—Eli desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Sé que si Nozomi se entera que te he dicho esto me matará, pero ya no es divertido verte con la duda, además has ayudado a Nico-Ni con el tema de Maki-chan así que…

Nico comenzó a dar rodeos y la que se estaba cabreando ahora era la rubia.

—Suéltalo ya.

—Está bien, está bien… creo que… le gustabas a Nozomi.

— ¿Eh?

Pasaron nuevamente unos segundos. El rostro de Eli mantenía una expresión incrédula.

—Buena broma Nico, ahora… ¿Puedes decirme la verdad?

Nico se puso seria.

—Eli, no importa cuánto trates de auto convencerte que no es así, puedo decir que durante la preparatoria, todas pensábamos que estaban juntas. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a alejarse? Fue cuándo comenzaste a salir con Umi, ¿No? —Nico desvió la mirada y siguió hablando. — Aunque realmente no sé cuando se hicieron novias ya que nos contaron bastante tiempo después, puedo apostar que es así.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Umi dijo que pensaba que estaba enamorada de Nozomi cuando se me confesó —Eli apoyó sus manos en su frente un momento y de la nada se puso de pie y soltó despacio. — Joder… Nico, no puede ser verdad, dime que no es verdad, por favor.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? —soltó molesta la ojos carmín.

—Si lo que me dices es verdad, no puedo hacer nada para arreglar nuestra amistad Nico.

Eli bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Estoy saliendo con Umi, ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, tratando de controlar que las lágrimas no volvieran a caer por sus mejillas. — ¡No puedo hacerle eso! No se lo merece… así que no puedo corresponder los sentimientos de Nozomi.

Eli se sentó en el suelo y con sus brazos atrajo sus rodillas quedando en posición fetal. Ocultó su rostro. Nico observaba en silencio.

— Joder Nico, me siento tan culpable —comenzó a llorar nuevamente— en nuestro primer año tuve sentimientos por ella, el cómo a pesar de mi frío carácter ella se presentó frente a mí como si nada me conmovió mucho, así que traté de acercarme más de lo normal, pero luego por varias razones me acobardé y terminamos siendo sólo buenas amigas. Quizás si no me hubiera comportado de esa forma, ella nunca habría tenido sentimientos por mí. Todo es mi culpa. Desde un principio.

Nico se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

—Siento que jugué con ella Nico, hice daño a una de las personas más importante para mí.

El llanto ya era descontrolado. La pelinegra miró hacia el frente y suspiró. Se acercó más a Eli y la abrazó, tratando de consolarla en silencio.

 _"_ _Esta será una larga noche"._

* * *

—Tojo -san, ¿Puede venir un momento?

Nozomi asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del encargado del observatorio y a la vez su profesor asesor. Se encontraba nerviosa, normalmente cualquier cosa referente a la investigación lo hablaban con todos los demás presentes, rara vez llamaba a alguien a su oficina. La pelimorada entró algo dubitativa y el hombre de edad avanzada le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tome asiento —Nozomi se sentó y comenzó a jugar con sus manos— Se preguntará por qué le he pedido que venga.

—La verdad sí, sensei.

—No es nada malo, así que no se preocupe —la chica de ojos turquesa intentó mostrarse más relajada. — Iré directo al grano, quiero que vaya a dar unas charlas a Tokio.

— ¿Charlas?

—Sí, sobre nuestro trabajo, la idea es dictar algunas para nuestros pares y otras para motivar a los nuevos y futuros estudiantes de la escuela, por eso la he escogido, tiene un buen desempeño y sé que su personalidad le ayudará a llegar a los más jóvenes.

—Sería un honor para mí, sensei, ¿En qué fecha será? —Nozomi se encontraba nerviosa, visitar Tokio era sinónimo de reencontrarse con el pasado que extrañaba pero a la vez quería olvidar. _"El destino es tan especial que de seguro pasará algo interesante"._

—Sabía que no me defraudaría, por lo mismo ya había organizado algunos detalles, a lo más será dentro de dos semanas, ¿Tiene algún problema con esa fecha?

—No señor, y nuevamente le doy las gracias por confiar en mí.

La pelimorada hizo una reverencia mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre frente a ella volvió a sonreírle.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi alumna estrella, estos días tómeselos con calma, si debe hacer algún trámite siéntase libre de salir, cuando tenga el cronograma se lo haré llegar, mas tarde enviaré los detalles de los temas que debe preparar, aunque es sólo lo que hemos estado trabajando durante su estadía aquí. ¿Todo claro Tojo-san?

—Sí, sensei.

Nozomi volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Caminó hasta donde ella solía trabajar y se sentó. No había nadie más en aquel lugar. Segura sacó sus cartas del bolsillo y las consultó con el viaje y un posible encuentro con la rubia en mente.

—No sé si esto es bueno o malo —suspiró afligida mientras sostenía _La rueda de la fortuna_ invertida, sabía que aquello significaba un cambio importante, pero no sería un camino fácil, todo lo contrario, y esto debido a sus decisiones pasadas.

—Esto no podía ponerse peor, tal vez no debí ver mis cartas.

La pelimorada ahora se encontraba completamente deprimida. Al sacar otra carta había conseguido _La templanza…_ invertida. Esto le decía que tendría conflictos y peleas. Suspiró y sacó una última carta. Sonrió. Tal vez no todo era tan malo. Ahora había salido _La muerte_ en posición vertical. Algo bueno se avecinaba, ¿Al fin avanzaría y dejaría ese tormentoso recuerdo atrás? ¿Quizás todo el difícil camino que debía recorrer tendría una gran recompensa? ¿Lograría olvidarla? Recordó todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de su densa ex-amiga. Jamás la perdonaría, o eso quería creer.

— El destino… es extraño.

Buscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró su antiguo teléfono. Lo encendió y buscó el número que necesitaba. Lo importante por ahora era su próximo viaje. Era primera vez que daría una especie de cátedra y tenía que estar lo más concentrada posible. Era primera vez que volvía desde que había huido. No necesitaba dramas así que trataría de evitar a la rubia con todo su ser, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda, y sabía en quien confiar. Marcó. Sonó el pitido tres veces antes que una conocida voz contestara.

— ¿Aló?

—Hola Nicocchi~

* * *

 _Y aquí el nuevo capitulo, tardé más de lo pensado ;-; ...pero fue menos que la vez anterior uwu ...la causa de la demora fue que me costó demasiado escribir la salida de Nico y Maki... y aún no quedé del todo satisfecha, pero bueno. Espero haya sido de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios owo/ Sobre el oc... lo siento ;A; trataré de ser mas fiel a las personalidades (/w\\)._

 _Saludos y nos vemos pronto~~_


	5. Descubrimiento

_Primero que todo, posiblemente encuentren extraño la ausencia de timidez en Umi cuando está con Eli, debo recordar que ellas llevan bastante tiempo saliendo -aproximadamente 6 años- y además Umi sólo se comporta así con Eli, de todos modos ese comportamiento será explicado en la historia más adelante._

 _También avisar que en este capitulo hay lemon -o un intento u.u-_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

Hace un rato que Eli se había tranquilizado. Aún estaban sentadas en el suelo con la mirada baja cuando sonó el teléfono de la pelinegra. Nico se incorporó y buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón el causante de aquel sonido. Lo sacó y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. _"Debe ser una broma."_

— ¿Aló?

—Hola Nicocchi

—Nozo…—la chica de ojos rubí dirigió fugazmente su mirada a la rubia— emm, lo siento, no es un buen momento.

—Ara Nicocchi, ¿Acaso no me extrañas?

—No es eso —suspiró pesadamente. Eli se puso de pie, a pesar de los intentos de Nico de que no escuchara de quien se trataba, aquella voz podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. —De verdad… no es un buen momento.

—Déjalo Nico, sé que la extrañas y es raro que ella se comunique, debes aprovechar —le dedicó un intento de sonrisa y se puso su abrigo— yo me siento mejor, iré a mi departamento, nos vemos.

—Pero… —Nico se sentía algo culpable, pero de verdad deseaba hablar con Nozomi. — ¿Segura que estarás bien?

Eli no respondió, sólo levantó sus hombros indicando que ni ella estaba segura. Salió del edificio y se subió a su automóvil. Apoyó la frente en el volante y respiró hondo. _"Debo relajarme si quiero llegar completa a casa"._ Pensó mientras ponía la llave y comenzaba a avanzar. Durante el viaje trató de concentrarse sólo en el camino, no quería pensar en aquella voz que tanto extrañaba. Llego a su departamento y se tendió en el sofá. _"Debo dejar de pensar en ello"._ Se recriminó al percatarse que la pelimorada no salía de su mente. _"Yo amo a Umi, solo necesito de ella"._ Suspiró cansada y se tocó la frente. Todo el jaleo le había provocado dolor de cabeza. _"Pero por qué no fue honesta desde un principio"_. Se incorporó. Nuevamente para su martirio, pensaba en ella. Buscó su móvil y marcó. Rápidamente contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Umi, ¿Estás ocupada?

—Hola… ¿Ahora? —El tono de sorpresa era evidente.

—Sí, ¿Lo estás? ¿Quisieras venir a… hacerme compañía? —La rubia usó su voz seductora, aquella a la que Umi jamás podía negarse.

—No tienes remedio —soltó una risita— voy y me cuentas que ha pasado con Nico, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Colgó. La rubia tragó saliva. Había olvidado que Umi sabía que esa noche la pasaría con su amiga como cada viernes. _"Ya encontraré como hacer que lo olvide…"_

Pasaron los minutos y sonó el timbre. Eli apenas abrió atrajo a la peliazul, la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con una desesperación que la ojimiel notó de inmediato.

 _"_ _De verdad algo ha pasado"._ Pensó Umi mientras intentaba separarse del beso, pero la mayor no aflojaba. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, la peliazul iba a hablar y Eli volvió a tomarse sus labios.

Si la rubia la seguía dominando de aquella manera iba a ceder rápido. Algo que a Umi la excitaba de sobremanera era ver a su chica dominándola, pero por más que lo deseaba, necesitaba respuestas. Se separó de manera brusca y Eli la miró con el ceño fruncido. La rubia de verdad necesitaba aquello, quería olvidar, tenía que olvidar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No me pedirás que me detenga ahora, ¿No?

—Esta noche será… diferente.

La peliazul hablaba de una manera bastante autoritaria. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, muy rara vez había visto esa faceta de su novia y le ponía demasiado.

—Ya lo veremos, Umi.

La retó, se acercó, con un movimiento rápido la llevó hasta la cama y la lanzó en ella. Una de sus manos comenzó a desbotonar de manera desesperada la blusa que traía su amante, el abrigo había desaparecido hace mucho, y con la otra atrajo su rostro para profundizar más el beso. Quería demostrarse a sí misma que seguía amando a la chica que tenía debajo. Desde que comenzaron a salir habían roto la barrera de la timidez de la menor, aquella faceta lujuriosa solo la conocía Eli y ella se encargaba de sacarla cada vez que podía dentro de su intimidad. La peliazul comenzó a jadear, le estaba gustando, como siempre no le había costado nada a la rubia volver a tener el control, tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y alejó a su amada, quien solo soltó un bufido.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Umi sonrió, verla tan frustrada luego de que las hormonas se le alborotaran era genial. Lo que no sabía era que la frustración era por otra causa. De forma veloz la puso debajo, sujetó sus muñecas con sus manos de tal manera que la rubia no podía moverse, se acercó y le susurró.

—Te dije que hoy sería diferente.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y bajar lentamente por el pecho, al ver que no podría bajar más sin tener que soltar las manos de su novia frunció el ceño.

—No te muevas.

Dijo con tal seguridad que la mayor solo acató. Se alejó un momento volviendo con un pañuelo, ató las manos de la rubia sobre su cabeza y se acercó.

—Esta noche seguirás mis reglas.

Umi la besó, aprovechó cuando la mayor abrió su boca al jadear para introducir su lengua y profundizar aquel contacto. Era cálido, pero no como lo era habitualmente. La peliazul, cegada por la frustración se separó y bajó a sus pechos, comenzó a acariciarlos sobre la tela, sintió como comenzaron a estar cada vez mas erguidos, miró a su novia, se mordía el labio para no dejar salir algún sonido obsceno, frunció el ceño y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa. La haría gritar su nombre, algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo, tenía una sensación de que debía hacerla suya aquella noche si no quería perderla. Mientras que con una mano siguió acariciando su busto, con la otra bajó el cierre del pantalón. Comenzó a tocar sobre la ropa interior y sonrió.

—Estás mojada —soltó juguetona.

Eli no pudo ahogar el gemido al sentir a su novia dentro de ella, se sentía en las nubes, pero aquella sensación no sería eterna. Luego de jugar un rato Umi detuvo todo movimiento y se puso de pie. La rubia abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir las caricias de su novia y la observó suplicante.

— ¿P-por qué… te de… tienes ahora? —Dijo entre jadeos.

— Primero —Umi posó uno de sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de su chica y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos— dime que me amas.

— ¿Por qué… ahora? —Eli aún no podía recuperar el aliento.

—Sólo dilo —sonrió de tal forma que dejó a la mayor helada— eso si quieres que continúe.

—Te amo Umi, así que —desvió la mirada algo avergonzada y habló bajo— sigue por favor.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No escuché lo último.

—Te amo Umi, hazme tuya de una vez —dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Umi no esperó que rogara, comenzó nuevamente a acariciar a su amante, llevaban saliendo tanto tiempo que sabía que lugares tocar y cómo. Eli ya no se preocupaba de ocultar sus gemidos, su respiración se volvió más agitada, la peliazul la miró de reojo y notó las señales de que el momento se avecinaba. Aceleró sus movimientos y una ola de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia. Eli se tensó y dejó salir todo su estrés.

—No… Nozomi.

Umi la miro perpleja, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Bajó la mirada y de pronto todo tenía sentido. El que Eli la llamara aquel día, su extraño comportamiento al encontrarse, su desesperación al besarla. En cualquier momento caerían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a arreglarse rápidamente para huir de aquel lugar. Eli aún no se recuperaba de su último orgasmo. Cuando vio a Umi lista para salir sus recuerdos cayeron como un balde de agua fría. _"Mierda"._

—Umi no te vayas —trató de incorporarse, aún tenía la ropa desarreglada y las manos atadas— por favor.

Umi se acercó y le desató las manos, la miró dolida y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte —corrió y la tomó de la muñeca.

— ¡¿Qué quieres explicar?! —Umi había gritado aquello sin poder aguantar el llanto. —Has dicho su nombre mientras te tocaba, eso dice mucho.

—Umi, Nico ha recibido una llamada de ella cuando estaba ahí, como hace tiempo no teníamos noticias me he quedado pensando en qué le habrá dicho, sólo eso.

—Me gustaría poder creerte Eli, pero necesito pensar, nos vemos.

La rubia solo quedó mirando con impotencia como su novia salía por la puerta.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, Maki caminaba cansada hacía el laboratorio. Aquel día comenzarían con el proyecto de fin de semestre y a pesar que debía tener toda su mente puesta en aquel trabajo, andaba en las nubes. Su fin de semana había sido caótico. Tuvo varios bajones emocionales, pero uno fue peor que los demás. Los cortes que se hizo fueron tan profundos y precisos que perdió mucha sangre, tuvo suerte –o mala suerte desde su punto de vista- que sólo se haya desmayado y no haya tenido un shock hipovolémico. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, iba a llegar tarde. Comenzó a correr, llegando junto con la académica. Al entrar buscó con la mirada a su compañera de proyecto. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Un poco mas y llegas tarde, ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Camille algo preocupada.

—Algo así, tuve una noche un poco complicada —la miró cansada y suspiró— pongámonos a trabajar.

Ambas se levantaron, se pusieron los delantales y comenzaron. Llevaban bastante tiempo trabajando sin parar, iban más avanzadas a comparación de las demás parejas. La rubia había preguntado por la opinión de un procedimiento a su compañera pero esta no respondía, no pudo levantar la mirada porque lo que estaba haciendo era delicado así que se decidió por preguntar en voz más alta, sin obtener respuesta. Preocupada dejó de lado lo que hacía y se fijó en la pelirroja. Estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida.

— ¡Maki-san! ¡Maki-san! ¿Me oyes?

Maki escuchaba aquella voz a lo lejos, veía nublado y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Sintió que caía lentamente. Negro. Silencio. Camille aterrada vio como la pelirroja se desmoronaba, corrió y alcanzó a atajarla antes que tocara el suelo. Le tomó su pulso y vio que lo tenía estable pero débil. Llamó al servicio de urgencia del campus y rápidamente la llevaron a la enfermería, la rubia sabía que sólo era un desmayo, por lo que no era necesario llevarla al hospital. Ayudó al paramédico a ponerla en una camilla, la enfermera se acercó y revisó sus signos vitales, pulso débil, miró sus parpados por dentro, demasiado claro.

—No es algo grave al parecer, probablemente sea Anemia, o mucho estrés, de todas maneras cuando despierte le daremos una orden para que se haga un chequeo.

La tranquilizó la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo del lugar. Camille se acercó a la camilla y la observó, aún estaba con el delantal que estaba usando en el laboratorio. Comenzó a sacárselo para que pudiera descansar mejor, por el jaleo la manga de su sweater se levantó dejando ver una cicatriz reciente, demasiado reciente.

—Pero qué carajos…

Levantó mas la manga y vio que no era la única, algunas de meses, otras de hace días. Bajó la manga y se acercó a su otro brazo. Lo mismo. Maki al sentir el movimiento de su ropa comenzó a moverse y despertó. La rubia tenía una expresión molesta y al ver que había despertado comenzó a gritarle.

— ¡¿Acaso has intentado matarte?! —la pelirroja se tensó, miró sus brazos y notó que una de sus mangas estaban subidas dejando de ver las decenas de cicatrices. Por impulso se cubrió aún sabiendo que ya había sido descubierta—. ¡Respóndeme!

—No es algo que te importe —soltó de manera borde, no quería que la recriminaran.

— ¡Claro que me importa, Idiota! —La rubia sonaba desesperada— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuán importante eres para mí? ¿Sabes cómo me afectaría el perderte? —Maki al escuchar aquellas palabras desvió la mirada, no sabía que decir. — Sé que nos conocemos hace poco, no hemos compartido mucho, pero de verdad me agradas, ya te lo había dicho, no, más que eso, te volviste una parte indispensable de mi día a día, Maki-san.

— ¿Alguien importante? —Soltó un bufido. — Apenas nos conocemos.

—Eso no es un impedimento para que me preocupe por ti.

— ¡Sólo eres una entrometida! —Maki se puso de pie y encaró a su compañera. —Llegas y comienzas a hablar como si me conocieras de toda la vida —desvió la mirada, se sentía mal, quería huir de aquel lugar, luego de todo lo que pensó el fin de semana sólo quería alejarse de todos, las personas sólo le traían problemas, y sabía que para aquello debía poner un muro entre ella y la chica que tenía enfrente. —Para mí sólo eres una desconocida, una desconocida que desde el comienzo me desagradó.

El labio de la rubia comenzó a temblar. Tenía razón en que se conocían desde hace poco tiempo, pero ella desde mucho antes la había observado desde lejos. _"Aunque sé que probablemente diga estas cosas sólo por la furia del momento, sigue doliendo."_ Bajó la mirada y trató de no quebrarse.

—Tienes razón, aún así, hay otras personas que te conocen desde hace mucho y tu eres muy importante para ellas… —apretó sus puños— como Yazawa, ¿No pensaste en cómo se hubiera sentido ella?

—Nico-chan estaría mucho mejor sin mi —Maki le dedicó una sonrisa forzada— le haría un favor…—se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y comenzó a caminar— al desaparecer.

— ¡Maki espera! —la rubia corrió detrás de ella.

— Me iré primero, quiero estar sola.

—Pe… pero —bajó los hombros, ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

 _"_ _Me preocupa"._ Comenzó a temblar levemente, ya no había podido aguantar el llanto. _"No debería haberla dejado ir sola, se veía a kilómetros que no está bien"._ Suspiró y buscó su móvil. _"Aunque ella ahora no quiere verme, creo que lo único que me queda es… esto"._

— ¿Aló Yazawa? —Cerró los ojos frustrada.

— ¿Camille? Te oyes extraña, ¿Estás bien?

—Algo así, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?

—No del todo, podría dejar a otra persona a cargo.

—Iré directa al grano, me preocupa Maki-san.

— ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Se ha desmayado en clases, luego de que despertó en la enfermería —la rubia dudaba en si decirle todo o lo justo y necesario, decidiéndose por lo último— no dejó que la acompañara a casa, yo creo que si eres tú quien la cuida, no tendrá problema.

—Esa tomate tsundere —se oyó un suspiro— con gusto iría a verla, pero no sé donde vive.

—Puedo conseguirme la dirección con la enfermera, la tienen en los registros, apenas la consiga te la envío.

—Bueno, estaré esperando y Camille —la pelinegra se tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus palabras y habló con un tono serio. — Gracias por avisarme, sé que debe haberte costado recurrir precisamente a mí, después de todo… no soy idiota, adiós.

Nico colgó y la rubia sonrió cansada, si en algún momento se decidía a luchar por la pelirroja, sería un camino extremadamente difícil con semejante rival.

* * *

La pelinegra miró el elegante edificio que tenía enfrente, aunque no le sorprendía que Maki viviera en un lugar como aquel, abrió su teléfono para buscar el mensaje en el que la francesa había enviado la dirección y así verificar que el taxista no se había equivocado. Suspiró al ver que era correcto y entró. El recepcionista al verla subió una ceja.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar niña?

Nico al oír aquello se molestó, pero sabía debía dar una buena imagen si quería que la dejaran pasar.

—Busco a Nishikino Maki.

—La señorita Nishikino no ha vuelto —el hombre sonrió ahora con aparente amabilidad— los lunes llega pasado las seis de la tarde.

Nico frunció el ceño y dejó salir su molestia.

—Mire, sé que los Nishikino son gente importante y todo eso, pero de ahí a fingir que Maki-chan no está cuando me acaban de decir que ha venido a casa lo encuentro el colmo.

—Señorita, no estoy fingiendo, la señorita Nishikino no se encuentra.

—Maki-chan se encuentra mal y he venido a cuidarla, ¡Exijo que me deje entrar!

— ¿Nico-chan?

Maki la miraba sorprendida desde la entrada. Nico tenía al recepcionista agarrado del cuello de la camisa. Ésta al verse descubierta lo soltó lentamente.

—Lo siento mucho —soltó la pelinegra mientras daba una reverencia.

Maki suspiró y le indicó a su amiga que la siguiera. Caminaron en silencio, la pelirroja había alcanzado a escuchar lo último dicho por Nico y se preguntaba cómo se había enterado. _"Como mas lo iba a hacer, maldita entrometida"_. Abrió la puerta y entró dejándole el paso libre a la chica de ojos carmín.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

—Tengo mis contactos —Nico desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué te dijo Camille? —soltó cansada la pelirroja.

—Ella no…—Maki la miró molesta— bueno, bueno, me dijo que te habías desmayado y que temía te pasara algo más.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Sí, Maki, ¿Cómo te sientes? —La mayor la miró preocupada y Maki recordó las palabras de Camille, ¿Cómo se habría sentido Nico si ella hubiera conseguido su cometido? Desvió la mirada, se sentía culpable, sentía vergüenza, no podía verla a la cara, ya no sabía qué era lo mejor.

—Yo… —suspiró y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran— Nico, ¿Cómo te sentirías si desapareciera?

* * *

 _Maki eres una tonta qwq_

 _Quizás no entiendan el comportamiento de Maki, les parezca estúpido o algo parecido, pero me estoy basando en como sería si tuviera TLP uwu_

 _Me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios sobre el lemon -además del oc de Umi- ya que fue mi primera vez escribiendo ese tipo de cosas y la verdad me cuesta demasiado~_

 _Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto._


	6. Tormenta

_Primero que todo, disculpas por ausentarme dos meses, no quiero dar excusas así que sólo diré que muchas cosas pasaron en la mitad final de mis vacaciones, luego entré a clases y se puso bastante pesada la carga académica. Intentaré ser mas constante pero no prometo nada, sólo que no lo dejaré inconcluso y que queda bastante por delante~_

 _Bueno, sin alargarme más, gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos! :D_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

—Maki, ¿Cómo te sientes? —La mayor la miró preocupada y Maki recordó las palabras de Camille, ¿Cómo se habría sentido Nico si ella hubiera conseguido su cometido? Desvió la mirada, se sentía culpable, sentía vergüenza, no podía verla a la cara, ya no sabía qué era lo mejor.

—Yo… —suspiró y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran— Nico, ¿Cómo te sentirías si desapareciera?

Nico la miró en silencio, el ver a Maki tan vulnerable la había sorprendido, decidió que debía ser lo más honesta que pudiera.

—Terrible —se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, mirándola seriamente— me sentiría terrible Maki-chan.

La nombrada bajó la mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, la pelinegra la abrazó y esperó en silencio que la menor le respondiera. Pasado unos minutos y viendo que la chica de orbes violetas no hablaría se decidió a hacer la pregunta que desde hace un rato rondaba por su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta Maki-chan? —Soltó en un susurro suave.

—No preguntes, sólo… sólo déjame estar así un poco más.

La pelirroja sonó cortante, Nico suspiró y guardó silencio. Le preocupaba, nunca había visto a Maki así, recordó lo ocurrido en su restaurante, era similar pero no igual, quizás era porque ahora estaban solas, pero las lágrimas de la menor le dolían de sobremanera.

—Maki, por favor dime qué ocurre, me estás preocupando.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

— ¿De verdad esperas que me trague eso? No soy idiota, ¿Sabes? —Nico se separó y miró fijamente a su acompañante, esta sólo desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su mechón de cabello favorito.

— ¿No lo eres? —Habló con un tono que denotaba indiferencia, había comenzado a fingir nuevamente. La pelinegra quedó algo descolocada con el cambio de personalidad. — De verdad no es nada, Nico-chan, y si sigues insistiendo tendré que pedirte que te vayas, que no estoy de humor.

 _"No está de humor pero dice que no pasa nada, será idiota."_ Pensó Nico mientras fruncía el ceño, suspiró cansada y se relajó.

—Está bien, está bien —habló derrotada— lo capto, no confías en mí lo suficiente, pero no importa, todo a su tiempo.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para la menor. _"Lo importante ahora es poder quedarme con ella y cuidarla, al menos hasta que me eche."_

— ¿Tienes hambre? Traje algunas cosas para cocinar —Nico levantó una bolsa que había dejado caer con la conmoción y se la mostró— No todos los días tienes una chef como yo para cocinarte y como verás, no olvidé los tomates, además necesitas recuperar energías.

— ¿Eh? —Dirigió su mirada hacia la bolsa. — Oh… hm sí —respondió avergonzada en un murmuro sutil— aunque la verdad me siento bastante cansada, pensaba en llegar a dormir un poco. No es que te esté corriendo ni nada —agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de la mayor— puedes hacer lo que quieras, allá está la cocina, yo iré un rato a la cama.

Nico asintió y Maki comenzó a caminar. Ésta última se encontraba cansada, el desmayo le había pasado la cuenta, luego de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido el fin de semana era bastante normal que le haya pasado aquello. Llegó a la cama y se dejó caer. _"Nico seguirá insistiéndome, y cuando lo haga no sé cómo evitar responder con la verdad."_ Se giró y abrazó una de sus almohadas, la culpa no la dejaba tranquila, no quería mentirle, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser juzgada, a no ser comprendida, a ser rechazada. Todo había comenzado luego de la especie de cita con la mayor, los malos pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente, sentía que sería una carga para aquella chica, una cosa llevó a la otra y pasó lo inevitable. Su mente era así, por más bien que pudiera sentirse, de algún modo la hacía caer en picada. Tenía un problema y en momentos cuerdos como este lo tenía más que claro, pero cuando apenas una duda llegaba a su cabeza, no había vuelta atrás por bastante tiempo. Antes que se reencontrara con sus amigas las recaídas no eran tan seguidas, después de todo no tenía mucha cosa que perturbe su rutina diaria, pero ahora al menos había una por semana, y la pelirroja no sabía cuánto tiempo más lograría sobrevivir de ese modo.

Maki comenzó a sentir un delicioso aroma, por un momento había olvidado que la chica que tenía su mundo de cabeza le estaba preparando la comida. _"Nico… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podré seguir fingiendo frente a ti?"_ La estudiante de medicina sabía que la pelinegra no era completamente idiota a pesar de siempre decirle lo contrario, pero no se sentía preparada para sincerarse aún. Además estaba el asunto de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía por Nico? Por ahora sólo tenía claro que al menos le importaba mucho y por lo mismo quería hacer las cosas bien. Si quería llegar a tener algo con ella en algún momento, debía hacer frente a su problema, si no, no habría forma de que pueda llegar a ser feliz a su lado, era una verdad fácil de comprender . Giró hacia el otro lado y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Era difícil luchar contra esos impulsos, varias veces en el pasado lo había intentado y como era obvio de ver, no había conseguido mucho. Pero si quería avanzar, debía hacerlo, tenía que encontrar el cómo.

— ¿Maki-chan? ¿Estás despierta?

Al escuchar esa voz, la nombrada trató de ocultar su rostro y asintió, no quería que Nico la viera llorando nuevamente.

—La comida está lista, Maki-chan, me preguntaba si quieres comer en la mesa o prefieres comer aquí, aprovecha que la chef numero uno te ha cocinado y no dejes que se enfríe.

Nico, al ver que la pelirroja no se movía, se acercó un poco más para verificar que estuviera bien.

—Maki, ¿Estás llorando? —Preguntó preocupada, Maki negó. — Agh, está bien, no te presionaré, vamos a comer, la mesa está lista.

Maki se levantó y caminó hace el comedor. Al ver la mesa servida llena de rojo su rostro se iluminó. Nico la conocía bastante bien al parecer. Se sentó y comenzaron a comer en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Nico-chan —Maki habló bajo pero segura. — Gracias.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Nico la miró algo avergonzada.

—Por tratar de subirme el ánimo… —suspiró bajando la cabeza— y por no insistir, sé que quieres saber que ocurre y lo siento por no ser sincera, no es que no confíe en ti o algo parecido, pero aún no me siento lista para hacer frente a aquel problema.

Nico sólo guardó silencio y miró preocupada a la chica de orbes violetas, todo ese secretismo la aterraba. _"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Maki-chan?"_

— Yo… cuando me sienta lista, ¿Me escucharás?

—Eso ni se pregunta Maki-chan, no te presiones, esperaré por ti.

— Gra… gracias.

Maki desvió la mirada algo avergonzada y sonrió de manera sincera. Por el momento se centraría en disfrutar de aquella comida.

* * *

 _Umi acababa de llegar a la preparatoria, se encontraba recostada contra los casilleros tratando de recuperar el aliento. Desde hace unos días se sentía de una manera extraña estando cerca de la rubia y esta mañana cuando la vio a lo lejos, admirando el cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro, una corriente atravesó su cuerpo dejando una sensación agradable. Había pensado acercarse a saludar, pero toda buena sensación, todo pensamiento se había esfumado al ver a quien le sonreía. Era obvio, nunca tendría una oportunidad con semejante competencia. No soportó la escena y huyó cobardemente del lugar._ "Debo hacer algo respecto a esto" _, pensó mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y se dirigía al salón. No pudo concentrarse en clases, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, realmente no sabía de qué tipo eran sus sentimientos hacía la rusa, no sabía si la estimaba, le agradaba a la vista, la deseaba o tal vez... ¿La amaba?_

 _Todo había empezado con una calurosa tarde de verano, se encontraban practicando como diariamente lo hacían y el calor las había hecho transpirar más de lo normal, la peliazul había ido por botellas de agua, al volver a la azotea, torpemente una de las botellas cayó al suelo, se acercó a recogerla y al levantar la mirada, la vio. El rostro sudado, la playera pegada al cuerpo mostrando su esbelta figura y sus largas y sexys piernas. Nunca había parado en el cuerpo de su senpai, no, mentía, era evidente que era hermosa, pero nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera. Tragó saliva al ver como una gota de sudor caía por su cuello perdiéndose debajo del escote entre la separación de sus pechos._

 _— ¿Umi? ¿Ocurre algo? —la voz de Eli la sacó de sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada avergonzada por que la haya pillado en aquella situación, carraspeó y le acercó una botella._

 _— To- Toma, n- no pasa nada._

 _— ¿Segura? Tienes el rostro rojo —Eli mostraba verdadera preocupación y Umi se regañó mentalmente. ¿Cómo osaba a tener semejante pensamientos con su amiga? Era completamente desvergonzado._

 _— Segura —. Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, la rubia se encogió de hombros y comenzó a beber._

 _Desde aquel día no había podido dejar de mirarla. Cada ensayo, cada salida, su mirada se desviaba automáticamente a la rubia. Luego de unas semanas había notado la cercanía entre Eli y Nozomi, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Eran bastante obvias, cuando se percató de aquello se decidió a dejar ir sus sentimientos. Fácil pensarlo, pero difícil hacerlo. Cada vez que las veía tan cercanas, como esta mañana, su pecho dolía. Quería superarla, olvidar lo que sea que sintiera, pero no podía._

 _Pasó el día y llegó la hora del ensayo, se encontraban calentando, Umi en sus reflexiones durante el día pensó que tal vez podría desviar sus pensamientos a otra de sus amigas. ¿Por qué no chicos? Pues porque luego de notar lo que sentía por Eli, lo pensó y trató de sentirse atraída por alguno, pero nada, no le producían nada, en cambio al ver una elegante dama, o algo mas rebelde también, se sentía en las nubes, le había costado aceptarlo, pero no quedaba de otra, era gay. Miró una a una a las musas, pero por alguna razón era diferente, eran todas hermosas, cada una tenía su encanto y de seguro salir con alguna de ellas sería interesante, pero no se veía con ellas, no se lo podía imaginar, no deseaba con ninguna lo que deseaba con la rubia, el poder tocar sus labios, su cuello y quizás llegar más allá. Aunque de seguro ninguna de sus amigas pensara que ella tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, la verdad era que cuando trato de confirmar su orientación sexual, visito ciertos foros y páginas, que habían logrado alterar de alguna manera su forma de ser, que lograron ampliar un poco más su mente._ "Soy una mojigata." _Sonrió pero una cosa era lo que estuviera en su mente y otra el cómo actuaba, ¿No? No podía negar que deseaba sexualmente a una de sus amigas, pero no por eso debía actuar de manera desvergonzada._

 _Pasaron los días y se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y la graduación estaba cada vez más cerca. Umi había decidido escribir una carta explicando el cómo se sentía respecto a su senpai y dejarla de manera anónima en su casillero. Había intentado evitar dar cualquier detalle que pudiera delatarla. Para empezar el contenido en sí ya parecía de otra persona, nadie conocía esa faceta de ella y por lo mismo no tenía nada que perder. Sigilosamente se acercó y dejó la carta._

 _Llegó la tarde, caminaba hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, cuando una voz conocida la llamó._

 _— ¡Umi! —La nombrada se detuvo y se giró mirando a una rubia que traía una expresión divertida— ¿Vas al salón del consejo estudiantil? —Umi asintió y Eli comenzó a caminar—. Vamos, te acompaño._

 _Iban caminando en silencio, la peliazul notó que la mayor traía varios sobres y se tensó, Eli notó lo que miraba y sonrió._

 _—Cartas de fans, cada semana llegan más y ahora que se acerca la graduación la cantidad llega a ser exagerada —Umi se mantuvo en silencio, no quería hablar de aquello—. ¿También te siguen llegando? —La peliazul asintió— ya veo._

 _Volvieron a caminar en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. Llegaron al salón, entraron y Eli juntó la puerta, Umi solo caminó hacía su puesto y comenzó a revisar una pila de papeles._

 _—Sabes, hoy llegó una carta distinta a las demás —la menor se tensó— era, como decirlo, bastante erótica pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, al contrario, era bastante delicada —Eli se había acercado de manera sigilosa y se había puesto detrás de su kouhai, susurró en su oído—. Quién diría que la recatada Sonoda Umi podría decir tales cosas._

 _Umi trató de guardar la compostura pero la cercanía no ayudaba para nada._

 _—N- no sé de qué hablas —se defendió, pero no sonó convincente, la mayor sonrió divertida._

 _—Debo admitir que en un principio me sentí algo incómoda, que un extraño te diga esas cosas es algo…—la miró fijamente— pero luego analicé la carta y noté que esa caligrafía la conocía muy bien._

"¡Nunca pensé en ese detalle!" _Umi bajó la mirada avergonzada, no tenía como refutar aquella deducción, sus estudios de caligrafía hacían que sus escritos sean bastante singulares._

 _—La verdad hace un tiempo que me sentía atraída a ti, pero pensé que estabas con Kotori._

 _— ¿Kotori? ¿Por qué Kotori? —Preguntó curiosa la menor—. Y yo pensaba que estabas con Nozomi —desvió la mirada._

 _— ¿Nozomi? Ella sólo es mi mejor amiga, pero no hay nada más._

 _— Con Kotori y Honoka es lo mismo, sólo somos amigas_

 _— ¿De verdad deseas hacer todo eso conmigo? —preguntó con un tono sugerente la ojiazul, dando a entender que lo anterior estaba zanjado. Umi no podía mirarla, se sentía avergonzada. Eli se acercó y tomó su barbilla— porque si es así, no me negaría, al contrario._

 _Y sin decir más acortó la distancia. Era un beso lento, profundo. La lujuria se hizo presente en ambas y luego de separarse para tomar aire volvieron a buscar con desesperación el aliento de la otra. Eli quería saborear cada centímetro de piel de la chica que tenía enfrente y comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello._

 _Tocaron la puerta, pero las dos se encontraban en tal frenesí que no escucharon._

 _—Umi-chan, haz visto… —se detuvo al ver la escena que tenía enfrente._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre Kotori-chan? —preguntó Nozomi entrando al lugar y se encontró a las dos chicas en una posición bastante comprometedora—. Ara, así que aquí estabas Elichi, te estaba buscando._

 _—No quería interrumpir, ¡Lo siento mucho! —Kotori hizo una reverencia y huyó del lugar._

 _—Bueno, las dejo solas, perdón por ver algo que no debía, tomate tu tiempo Eli, te buscaba para decirte que tengo que hacer y no puedo irme contigo, nos vemos mañana chicas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Umi-chan, abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí, tu madre me lo dijo.

Umi despertó de golpe con el grito de su amiga, había tenido ese sueño nuevamente, se encontraba en su habitación, sobre su cama a oscuras. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrada, pero debía ser bastante si Honoka se encontraba ahí, ya que significaba que no había ido a donde supuestamente se juntarían. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, miró de quién se trataba, al ver a aquella rubia solo colgó. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? ¿Es que acaso no se aburriría? Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar, pero al parecer nadie pensaba en dejarla tranquila. Escuchó pasos alejándose, era raro que su terca amiga haya decidido irse. _"Mejor, no quiero darle explicaciones."_ Su teléfono vibró nuevamente, lo miró molesta y lo apagó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, quizás debía tomarse unos días, irse de la ciudad y así pensar sin interrupciones. No sólo debía pensar en lo ocurrido con Eli, también estaba la oferta del Live Action de su novela que le habían dado el mismo día, había querido consultarlo con su novia – ¿O ahora ex novia? No lo tenía claro- pero dadas las circunstancias no lo había hecho. La oferta no era mala, era bastante buena de hecho, pero si llegaba a concretarse, los medios presionarían más respecto a su identidad. Había otros escritores que no habían tenido problema para ocultarla si así lo deseaban y sabía que si ella se lo proponía, podría hacerlo, pero le produciría un gran desgaste físico y emocional.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había vuelto a escuchar pasos. Honoka entró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lado.

—Le pedí a tu madre que me abriera, parece que está bastante preocupada por ti, dice que cancelaste las lecciones que debías dar en el dojo.

Umi no la miraba y la pelinaranja se preocupó aún más.

—Umi-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te dejó en este estado? Dime para que golpee al culpable.

La peliazul, que conocía bastante bien a la chica que tenía enfrente, sabía que no la dejaría tranquila hasta que hablara, respiró profundo y la miró con sus orbes, rojos por todo el llanto que habían soltado.

—Fue Eli. —Honoka no pudo ocultar su sorpresa— Cuando estábamos… hmm.

Umi se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, le costaba hablar de esas cosas a alguien que no fuera la rubia, la pelinaranja sonrió entendiendo a qué se refería su amiga.

—Ya sé a qué te refieres, sólo dime que ocurrió.

—Me llamó Nozomi. —Honoka iba a hablar pero Umi la cortó. — Dijo que se debía a que Nico había recibido una llamada de ella cuando estaban juntas, pero por alguna razón no puedo creerle… lo hizo cuando llegó al or- orgasmo, ¿Por- por qué más diría su nombre en ese momento?

La pelinaranja suspiró y bajó la mirada, sólo se le ocurría una idea pero estaba segura que no era lo que su amiga quería escuchar.

—Umi-chan… ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber qué pienso? —Umi asintió temerosa, Honoka la miró dubitativa y respiró hondo. — Ok, no sé cuáles serán los sentimientos de Eli-chan, pero respecto a los sentimientos de Nozomi-chan y Kotori-chan… lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé Honoka, hemos hablado de eso antes, sabes que esa es la principal razón por la que no me he esforzado en tener contacto con Kotori, no quiero hacerle daño, aunque yo sufra manteniéndola alejada.

Umi se veía algo molesta y dolida, Honoka volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Sabes si Eli-chan sabe algo de eso? —La peliazul frunció el ceño.

—Ahora que lo dices, nunca lo hablamos.

—Hmmm —La pelinaranja tomó una pausa— ¿Tú en algún momento creíste que ellas estuvieran juntas? Porque yo, siendo sincera, sí.

—Yo también lo pensé, y se lo dije cuando comenzamos a salir, pero ella me dijo que sólo eran amigas.

—Eso no quita que no haya tenido sentimientos por ella antes, ¿No? Aunque cómo digo, no conozco sus sentimientos, lo mejor sería que ambas hablaran y fueran honestas.

Umi quedó algo sorprendida, su amiga tenía razón, lo mejor era ser honestas, hablar y decir todo directamente sin dejar espacio a evasivas o malos entendidos. Volvió a mirar a su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo Honoka tenía la razón? Movió su cabeza divertida y a la vez algo melancólica, buscó su teléfono, lo encendió y marcó, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinaranja.

— ¿Aló? ¿Eli?

— ¡Umi! ¡Yo…! —la nombrada la cortó con un tono secó y demandante.

— En 15 minutos más, en el parque de siempre, nos vemos.

Y colgó. Honoka la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tampoco era necesario que le hablaras de esa manera, ¿Sabes?

—Si no lo hacía así, no iba a poder decirlo —respondió desviando la mirada. — Honoka ¿Tú irías conmigo? Tengo miedo.

—Umi-chan, eso es algo que deben arreglar entre ustedes, esperaré aquí por ti así cualquiera sea el resultado estaré para apoyarte, ¿Bueno?

—Bueno.

La chica de mirada dorada suspiró y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de su habitación con dirección aquel parque donde todo se arreglaría o terminaría.


	7. Verdad

_Aquí el nuevo capitulo~_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

Acababa de llegar al parque, no le costó trabajo encontrar a la mayor. Estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol en posición fetal. Dudó un momento sobre si acercarse, sabía que lo más probable era que todo llegara a su fin luego de esa charla y por lo mismo tenía miedo. Respiró hondo tratando de conseguir fuerzas y se dirigió hacía la única persona en ese lugar.

—Eli…

La rubia levantó la mirada y le dedicó un intento de sonrisa, se veía demacrada.

—He venido lo más rápido que he podido… —bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar— Umi… de verdad lo siento mucho, ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara.

La peliazul sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no le gustaba ver a la rubia de esa manera, pero debía enfrentarla. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la mayor.

— ¿La amas? —Umi sintió cómo su acompañante se tensaba. _"Tal vez no esperaba esa pregunta."_ — Se sincera por favor.

Su tono de voz era calmo, completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. La mayor no habló. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración de ambas. El silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo.

— ¿La amaste en el pasado?

Preguntó con el mismo tono que la vez anterior. Increíblemente la molestia se había ido, tampoco se sentía triste, de alguna forma comprendía en la encrucijada que se encontraba Eli, ella había pasado por algo similar cuando Kotori se había marchado. Aún no tenía claro el por qué se sintió de esa manera esa ocasión, después de todo en vez de meditarlo y darle vueltas, como al parecer lo estaba haciendo la chica de orbes celestes, ella había decidido ignorarlo y seguir en su zona de confort. Los minutos pasaron nuevamente, esta vez Umi no sabía cómo romper ese silencio. La opción de salir corriendo de ahí sonaba cada vez con más fuerza en su cabeza. Cuando ya había decidió levantarse e irse del lugar, la rubia habló.

—Ahora… no lo sé —tomó una leve pausa y su cuerpo tembló levemente. —Pero en el pasado… lo siento —terminó afligida.

—Descuida, de alguna manera… me lo esperaba, sabes que no será fácil ganarte su confianza nuevamente, ¿No?

Eli levantó la cabeza, se mostraba algo sorprendida.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que Nozomi sentía algo por mí.

Umi la miró incómoda.

—Hm… algo así, después de que se fueron Kotori y Nozomi hablamos del tema con Honoka y llegamos a esa conclusión —bajó la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó un poco molesta la rubia.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste, además no veía cómo eso interferiría en nuestra relación, se suponía que tú la veías sólo como una amiga.

—Tienes razón, de verdad lo siento Umi, pero ya no hay caso en que sigamos juntas, yo ya no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, tengo un enredo en mi cabeza y soy un desastre, tú no te mereces todo eso, aunque sepa que es casi imposible que vuelva a ser todo como era antes con Nozomi, no puedo estar contigo mientras pienso en alguien más.

—Entiendo —respiró hondo tratando de mantenerse serena— será difícil superarlo, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas, Eli.

—Aún así, ¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigas?

Umi desvió la mirada, quería responder con un "Sí" seguro, pero un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba. Era sorprendente que hubiera demorado tanto tiempo en llegar ese remolino de emociones, el hecho que hiciera esa pregunta dejaba claro que no había forma de salvar aquello y esa idea amenazaba con quebrarla en cualquier momento. Había estado demasiado calmada durante un rato y ahora sus verdaderos sentimientos querían explotar. Trataría de evitarlo. No quería que la chica que tenía en frente se sintiera culpable por pensar en alguien más.

— ¿No… podemos?

Había demorado demasiado en responder y ahora la rubia soltaba esa pregunta con un tono que hasta a la persona más fría habría logrado preocupar. Umi la miró fijamente y se acurrucó donde ella.

— Sí. —La chica de mirada dorada dudó un segundo en seguir hablando. — Pero dame algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Umi —se acercó a la peliazul y la abrazó— de verdad gracias por todo, gracias por entenderme y perdóname.

—Umh —negó la menor— no te preocupes, y si necesitas ayuda para alguna cosa con respecto a Nozomi, sólo dime, ya te dije, no será fácil.

—Lo sé.

—Ya debo irme, Honoka me está esperando.

A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras, que más sonaban a excusa, ninguna se movió. Seguían acurrucadas, Umi levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con esos orbes celestes que siempre le habían atraído. Se quedó contemplándolos y sin notarlo comenzó a acortar la distancia. Eli cerró sus ojos, esperando el contacto.

—Una última vez —susurró la peliazul ahora completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Eli le correspondió, el beso era lento, profundo, demandante y lleno de emociones, era distinto incluso a los que se habían dado la última vez que habían pasado la noche juntas. Sabían a despedida. Al percatarse de esto, la menor no puedo aguantar más y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Cortó el contacto y con voz quebrada se despidió comenzando a correr, dejando a su ahora ex novia con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

Umi entró de golpe a su habitación, ahí se encontraba Honoka funcionando con su teléfono. De fondo podía escucharse a la madre de la peliazul preguntando a gritos a su hija que qué le ocurría. Honoka al ver la expresión que traía su amiga, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla.

—Eli terminó conmigo.

—Es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, Umi-chan.

—Lo sé, pero aún así duele.

Luego de que Honoka la consolara por un rato, Umi se calmó. Se sentaron en el suelo y la peliazul suspiró.

—Hablaré con mis padres, Honoka.

Umi sonaba segura y la pelinaranja no entendía a qué se refería. La escritora la miró y al no ver reacción, siguió.

—Les diré que soy gay.

— ¿Estás segura? Sabes que no se lo tomarán bien Umi-chan, conozco hace muchos años a tus padres y lamentablemente sé que no te aceptarán —la ex idol miraba a su amiga con preocupación.

—Lo sé, Honoka, pero estoy aburrida de vivir esta mentira sólo por no querer salir de mi zona de confort, quiero avanzar, tal como Eli lo ha hecho al dejarme.

— ¿Segura que no es sólo porque Eli te ha dejado? Ya sabes, algo así como "En estos momentos no me importa nada" o "Nada podría ser peor que esto" —dijo Honoka moviendo los dedos como comillas en el aire. Umi sonrió tristemente, su amiga sí que la conocía, en momentos como ese normalmente era lo más probable que haría, pero esta vez era distinto.

—No Honoka, esta vez hablo enserio, lo he pensado desde hace unos días, no puedo negar que lo ocurrido con Eli ha afectado en mi decisión, pero no es sólo por eso —miró a su amiga, tenía una expresión que no podía descifrar. — Me ofrecieron hacer un Live Action de mi novela, la oferta es bastante buena y yo misma puedo revisar y hacer cambios en el guión para que la adaptación quede lo más fiel posible —se tomó un tiempo para poder ordenar sus palabras, Honoka sólo guardaba silencio expectante, algo inusual en ella. — Es extremadamente raro que ofrecieran hacer la película en primer lugar, en Japón aún no está muy bien visto el amor entre mujeres, aunque en la juventud los porcentajes varían un poco, pero aún así es increíble, ¿No lo crees?

—Umi-chan, ¡Me dejaste sin palabras! Felicidades~ —soltó la pelinaranja mientras se tiraba sobre su amiga y la abrazaba— me imagino que aceptaste, ¿No?

—Aún no —al ver la cara que ponía su amiga soltó una suave carcajada y se explicó. — Hay muchas cosas de por medio, Honoka, no puedo pensarlo a la ligera, para empezar habrá más interés en saber quién está detrás de Kaoru Hirakawa.

— ¿Y qué importa eso, Umi-chan? ¡La crítica te adora!

—Eres demasiado despreocupada —Honoka sólo sonrió— pero tienes algo de razón, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya soy una escritora exitosa, me avergüenza admitirlo, pero eso es lo que entendidos del tema dicen de mí, mis novelas se han traducido a diversos idiomas y han sido aclamadas en todos ellos, nada puede cambiar si digo públicamente que soy yo, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto, si lo tienes claro, entonces ¿Qué te detiene? —Honoka cada vez entendía menos.

—Mis padres, mi familia, y esa es una de las principales razones de por qué hablaré con ellos, no saldré del armario públicamente, pero el hecho de que escriba ese tipo de historias ya será un duro golpe para ellos, de alguna forma merecen saberlo antes… aunque las probabilidades de que no lo acepten sean altas.

— Ya veo… ¿Y cuando planeas hablar con ellos?

Umi respiró hondo y miró a su amiga con determinación.

—Hoy.

— ¡¿Hoy?! ¡Me parece demasiado rápido! Pero te apoyaré sea lo que sea que decidas.

—Muchas gracias Honoka, de verdad no sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo.

—Probablemente te perderías toda la diversión —sonrió y se soltó del abrazó que le había dado. — Ahora, comienza a buscar las cosas que más ocupas y ordena una maleta.

— ¿Una maleta? —Umi no pudo ocultar su desconcierto.

—Mi experiencia de cuando huía de casa y venía aquí... siempre tenía mi bolso listo… aunque siempre se me olvidaba traerlo, pero ese no es el punto.

—Y terminaba prestándote una pijama —sonrió con nostalgia —pero Honoka, ¡Éramos unas niñas!

— ¿Y qué? —Se cruzó de manos— créeme que si las cosas se ponen feas, lo único que querrás es salir corriendo, mientras más listas tengas tus cosas, mejor.

Umi sonrió y abrazó a su amiga en silencio. Pasado unos segundos se soltó y suspiró resignada. No demoró tanto en reunir lo necesario, un poco de ropa, su laptop, cuadernos donde tenía ideas y partes de manuscritos y un álbum de fotos donde había puesto todas las que se había hecho a lo largo de los años con las chicas de muse. Miró a la pelinaranja y asintió, dando a entender que todo estaba listo. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde se encontraban ambos padres hablando y riendo. Al ver entrar a su hija con semblante serio dejaron las risas de lado y le preguntaron que qué ocurría. Umi, a pesar de mostrarse serena estaba hecha un caos por dentro. Tenía miedo. Tal vez Honoka tenía razón y había apresurado las cosas, pero ya se había decidido y no había vuelta atrás. Se arrodillaron frente a frente a los padres de la peliazul y ésta respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

—Tenemos que hablar, es algo serio, al menos para mí.

Ambos padres la observaron en silencio con toda la atención que podían darle, a pesar de que eran bastante tradicionales, rara vez su hija les hablaba con ese nivel de formalismo.

—Sé que han estado buscando un prometido digno para que tome el apellido Sonoda y juntos podamos seguir con la tradición familiar —Honoka miró a su amiga, esa información no la tenía aunque no le sorprendía, los Sonoda eran una familia milenaria con una gran tradición después de todo. — Pero no puedo aceptar aquello por varias razones.

—Sabes que no es tu decisión, Umi.

Su padre habló secamente y la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Honoka apretó los puños. La cosa no había comenzado bien.

—Claro que es mi decisión, padre, son mis sentimientos los que están de por medio, para empezar, jamás podría amar a una persona escogida por ustedes.

Umi sonaba molesta. Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, tenía una idea de lo que aproximaba, no era idiota y su hija nunca fue buena ocultando cosas, pero eso jamás iba a pasar, no en su casa.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso? —Preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas. Umi tragó saliva. Había llegado la hora de soltarlo.

—Porque soy gay.

El silencio fue roto por el sonido seco de una cachetada. Umi bajó su cabeza mientras su padre volvía a su sitio. Pasó todo tan rápido que Honoka aún no lo asimilaba, sabía que los padres de su amiga eran estrictos pero nunca había visto que le levantaran la mano. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener la ira que iba naciendo dentro de ella. Miró a su amiga y notó como temblaba levemente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Honoka se sintió culpable. Sabía que no terminaría bien, debía haber insistido más en detenerla. _"Buen momento para haber dejado de lado mi terquedad."_ Se dijo sarcásticamente _._

—Pensé que lo entenderían —la voz de Umi sonaba con tanto rencor que dejó atónita a su amiga— que ilusa fui. —El silencio era completamente incómodo, la peliazul apretó sus puños. — Siempre hice todo lo que me pidieron, cumplí con cada uno de los entrenamientos a pesar de que quería pasar más tiempo con mis amigas, fui responsable y una hija ejemplar.

—Tú no eres mi hija —la cortó el único hombre presente en el lugar con una voz fría— lo dejaste de ser desde que dijiste aquello, después de todo lo que hicimos por ti, me decepcionas Umi, y pensaba de que te había educado bien.

— ¿Decepción? —Umi sonrió — Soy yo la que está decepcionada, pero no sé qué pensaba, no podía esperar más de una familia tan retrógrada —levantó la mirada y habló de la forma más fría que pudo— los odio. —Se sentía dolida, frustrada, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, sonrió mentalmente al notar que Honoka había tenido razón en lo de la maleta. Miró a sus padres, nunca los había visto tan cabreados, pero ya no le importaba, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. — Me voy, no quiero seguir en la misma habitación que ustedes, y por las miradas que tienen puedo deducir que ustedes tampoco.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Y a dónde te irás? No tienes nada más que el dojo, no tienes a ningún lugar al cual ir y no tienes dinero para vivir sola.

Habló la mujer mayor, Umi no respondió, se puso de pie y fue a su habitación por la maleta. Honoka miró a los padres de su amiga.

—De verdad que me han decepcionado —la pelinaranja se puso de pie, cortó el contacto y sin dirigirles la mirada nuevamente, continuó. — Aunque no lo crean Umi-chan es bastante exitosa y tiene un grupo no pequeño de gente que la apoya, no está sola como dicen, ya lo verán en algunas semanas.

Honoka caminó hacia la salida, esperó a que llegara su amiga y salieron juntas del lugar.

—Te vendrás conmigo, tenemos espacio de sobra en el departamento donde vivimos con Rin-chan —habían caminado un poco cuando la pelinaranja rompió el silencio. — Fuiste valiente Umi-chan, yo no podría haberlo hecho.

—No sé cómo lo hice, pero ahora me siento completamente liberada, y gracias, sólo será unos días mientras encuentro un lugar propio —dijo Umi sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, nos vendría bien otra persona con la cual dividir gastos, aunque pensándolo bien, tienes dinero de sobra para comprarte un apartamento lujoso, ¿No? —La peliazul asintió y Honoka miró a su amiga confundida— ¿Entonces por qué aún no te ibas de casa?

— ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a mis padres de donde había sacado el dinero?

—Buen punto.

—Honoka, de verdad gracias por todo el apoyo —Umi se detuvo y miró fijamente a su amiga— Todos estos años, has sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida.

—Awww Umi-chan, que tierna eres~ —la pelinaranja comenzó a molestar a su amiga quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —Ya ya, no te enojes, sólo molesto… entonces ¿Celebramos hoy?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Eli me dejó? ¿O que mis padres me desheredaron?—Dijo de manera sarcástica la chica de mirada dorada.

—Lo del Live Action —Honoka suspiró — lo siento, había olvidado lo de Eli con todo este drama.

—No te preocupes, la verdad no me vendría mal un poco de alcohol, ¿Crees que a Rin le moleste?

— ¡Rin-chan estará encantada!

Umi sonrió, había sido un día caótico pero a pesar de todo sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Maki se encontraba caminando por la universidad, la siguiente hora tendría que trabajar con la rubia en el proyecto y no sabía cómo actuar. _"Debes disculparte con ella Maki-chan, sólo se preocupa por ti."_ La voz de Nico llegó a su cabeza, le había dicho que debía disculparse y ni siquiera conocía toda la historia. _"Aunque tal vez tenga algo de razón, aún así creo que es una entrometida."_ Entró al laboratorio y ahí se encontraba su compañera. Se acercó y ésta la saludó como si nada. La pelirroja extrañada sólo atinó a mover ligeramente la cabeza como señal de que la había escuchado y a comenzar a trabajar. La hora fue un completo martirio para la chica de orbes violetas y el que la otra chica actuara normal no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Al finalizar la clase guardaron sus cosas, Maki ya había decidido dejar la conversación para otro momento, comenzó a caminar fuera del laboratorio pero la rubia la tomó del brazo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 _Si, ya sé, lo corté justo en el momento xD quería hacer una especie de final "Cliffhanger" pero no me salió tan dramático u.u... ¿De qué creen que quiere hablar la rubia? Sólo adelantaré que comenzarán los juegos del hambre~_

 _A pesar de que este fanfic es NicoMaki, este capitulo ha estado lleno de Umi, era necesario. (Además Umi es mi waifu,_ _necesito escribir sobre ella o exploto)_

 _Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero esta vez actualizaré más rápido. En el próximo capitulo llegará Nozomi! Y Kotori aparecerá en el momento menos esperado~ Sobre el NozoKoto, de verdad que no puedo imaginármelo xD He intentado pero simplemente es de esos ships que no entran en mi cabeza._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos leemos pronto._


	8. Declaración de guerra

_Love Live no me pertenece~_

* * *

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Eh? —La pelirroja la miró haciéndose la desentendida, su acompañante rodó los ojos.

—Ven conmigo, no te tomará mucho tiempo.

—Como sea.

Maki se soltó del agarre y la siguió en silencio.

Nico había decidido hacer una visita sorpresa a la menor para ver cómo seguía. Según lo que habían hablado la última vez, había entendido que ese día tenía clases y que a esa hora tendría libre. Buscó en el mapa de la entrada donde quedaba la facultad de medicina. Había estado antes en la universidad pero nunca había visitado ese sector. Comenzó a caminar por el camino que según el mapa era el correcto, al estar lo suficientemente cerca divisó cómo la chica a la que había ido a buscar caminaba detrás de aquella rubia. _"Maki-chan se ve algo incómoda, esto no me da buena espina"._ Se dijo a sí misma. Meditó un momento y decidió seguirlas de manera sigilosa, por alguna razón sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Se detuvo al ver que el par había llegado a una zona bastante escondida, apenas llegaba el ruido que producía el jaleo de los universitarios. Se ocultó tras un pequeño arbusto donde incluso si alguna decidía irse abruptamente, no podrían verla, en cambio ella podía ver y escuchar con claridad. _"Me siento como una acosadora"._

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué era lo que querías hablar?

—Quería disculparme por lo de hace unos días.

—Te escucho.

A pesar de que en un principio la pelirroja había pensado en disculparse también, habló de manera borde. La rubia suspiró resignada y continuó.

—Sé que no me has dado la confianza suficiente como para haberte regañado ese día, para empezar sólo lo descubrí de casualidad, pero tienes un problema Maki-san, cualquier persona que hubiera visto aquello se habría preocupado.

 _"_ _¿Problema?"_ Nico no entendía de qué hablaban, pero sintió un peso en el estomago, recordó el día que se reencontró con la pelirroja, el cómo se había quebrado ese entonces y también el día que fue a cuidarla a su departamento. ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso?

—Tenga o no un problema, no es asunto tuyo, ya te lo dije ese día —Maki interrumpió los pensamientos de la mayor, la rubia frunció el ceño.

—Por favor déjame ayudarte —la francesa esta vez habló con un tono de suplica, pero la expresión de la princesa escarlata era imperturbable.

—Que no, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, esto es algo que me compete solamente a mí —la pelirroja habló de manera fría— y si no tienes otra cosa que decir, me largo.

—Maki, ambas sabemos que sola no saldrás de aquello.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?! —Maki levantó la voz.

— ¡Porque por alguna razón me gustas, idiota! —la rubia perdió los estribos y Nico al escuchar aquello se tensó, lo sospechaba, pero escucharlo en aquel contexto no le hacía gracia. — Y no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que de un momento a otro ya no existas —siguió en un sutil susurro. —Es extraño, normalmente si me sentía atraída por alguien iba a la ofensiva, incluso si sabía que la otra persona sentía algo por alguien más —bajó la mirada— siempre terminaba consiguiendo que se acostaran conmigo y después de eso era fácil mantenerlas a mi lado, pero contigo es diferente —miró fijamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. — En tu caso no me molestaría ser sólo una amiga, sé que Yazawa me lleva bastante ventaja y sinceramente no creo que sea un mal partido, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

Se hizo silencio entre ambas, Maki trataba de procesar la nueva información y la rubia esperaba ansiosa a que hablara. Nico tenía sentimientos encontrados, se sentía algo culpable, no debería haber escuchado esa conversación, pero también sentía algo de felicidad al saber que la francesa estaba enterada de que ella le llevaba ventaja en lo que a Maki se trataba.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos —la pelirroja esta vez habló con pesar.

—No te preocupes, no lo dije con intensión de que los aceptaras, si todo esto te incomoda podemos empezar de cero y nuestra relación será netamente académica, pero prométeme que buscarás a alguien más que te ayude a sobrellevar tus problemas, de verdad no quiero que algo te pa-...

— ¡Tampoco quiero eso! —Maki cortó la frase de su acompañante, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al notar la desesperación en la voz de la ex idol. — Verás, lo que siento por Nico-chan viene desde mucho tiempo antes, aunque no estemos juntas y realmente nunca haya admitido abiertamente que me agrada pasar el tiempo con ella, creo que se puede decir que tenemos una historia y a pesar de todo eso puedo decir que no me eres indiferente del todo, siento que estoy siendo completamente egoísta, pero no quiero que te alejes… aunque tampoco te quiero cerca —lo último lo susurró para sí misma, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. — La verdad en estos momentos lo único que quiero es estar sola, estoy terriblemente confundida y no sé qué hacer, pensaré en lo que me acabas de decir y también en la oferta de ayuda, pero no te prometo nada —sacó su teléfono y suspiró. — Debo irme, tengo que hablar con Fujishima-sensei antes que comience la siguiente clase.

Dicho aquello comenzó a caminar, dejando a la rubia inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido en unos arbustos llamó su atención.

— ¿Yazawa? —Nico se tensó. _"Al menos Maki ya se ha ido."_ — ¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?

— ¡No estaba espiando! Sólo se me perdió algo… ¡Pero ya lo encontré! Así que, adiós~

— ¡Alto ahí! —La pelinegra no alcanzó a escapar, la rubia le había tomado de la muñeca, frunció el ceño y suspiró resignada.

—Ya, si las he escuchado hablar, ¿Feliz? —Dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y se cruzaba de brazos. — Mas importante, ¿De qué se trata el problema que mencionaste? ¿Tiene que ver con lo de hace unos días?

—No me corresponde a mí hablarte de ello.

—Es por el bien de Maki.

—Ya, pero como habrás escuchado yo me enteré de casualidad, no debería saberlo, si quieres conocer algo más debes preguntarle a ella.

 _"_ _Maki me dijo que hablaría de ello cuando esté lista, no puedo preguntarle."_ Pensó frustrada la mayor.

—No me daré por vencida, Yazawa —la voz de la francesa cortó los pensamientos de Nico, quien sólo la miró con notoria molestia— pensaba hacerlo pero ahora que sé que no le soy del todo indiferente, pelearé hasta el final.

—Maki dijo que sentía algo por mí —sonrió triunfante — esfuérzate todo lo que quieras, pero ya tengo la batalla ganada, conozco a esa tsundere mejor que tú.

— ¿Eso crees? Si es así, ¿Por qué no la has ayudado en todo este tiempo?

—Yo… lo he intentado, una y otra vez. —Nico bajó la mirada algo incómoda.

—Tengo claro que estos últimos días has intentado servirle de apoyo, pero la conoces de la preparatoria, todas la conocen de preparatoria, y recién ahora notan que algo anda mal y tratan de ayudarla —la rubia hablaba molesta.

 _"_ _Aunque ella no tiene cómo saber que hemos tratado de hacer para dar con Maki este tiempo, sigo sintiendo que lo que ha dicho ha sido un duro golpe bajo."_

—Y excusas como "Lo intentamos" no sirven, si una persona quiere, agota sus energías hasta que puede, Yazawa —la que daba una sonrisa triunfante ahora era la extranjera, sabía que la otra chica le tenía ventaja, así que la única opción que tenía era un juego psicológico con su rival, después de todo era bastante buena manipulando a los demás, y aunque para algunas personas aquello sería una táctica sucia y rastrera, ya se había decidido, no se daría por vencida. —Adiós.

Nico se tardó unos segundos en digerir aquellas palabras. _"Maldita rubia, sé que está jugando conmigo pero sus palabras fueron dardos bastante efectivos."_ Suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Sabía que con Maki no tendría problemas, sólo debía ser ella misma, tal vez un poco menos orgullosa y más directa. De lo que temía era que la extranjera no jugara limpio. Con Maki no lo haría, sabía que esa chica estimaba a la pelirroja quizás tanto como ella lo hacía, algo extraño dado que se conocían hace unas semanas, pero con ella, al parecer no tendría escrúpulos, las palabras soltadas antes lo demostraban.

—Creo que tendré que pedirle consejo a las chicas…

* * *

— ¿Tan pronto? —Preguntó algo nerviosa la peliazul, Honoka la miraba curiosa.

— _En el momento que he dicho que aceptas la propuesta y que además estas dispuesta a dar a conocer tu identidad, se pusieron a trabajar como locos con los preparativos._ —Respondía la voz de una mujer joven al otro lado del teléfono.

—Aún así me sorprende lo rápido que organizaron todo.

— _De seguro esperaban que aceptaras y tenían todo planeado desde antes, aunque la versión oficial es la que te he dicho, ¿Tienes problemas con la fecha?_

—No Takahashi-san, sólo me ha sorprendido, cuando tengas mas detalles me avisas.

— _Ok, no problem~ Cualquier cosa te aviso Sonoda-san, no te olvides de estar pendiente de tu e-mail y del teléfono, bye bye._

—Bye bye.

Umi colgó, suspiró y comenzó a susurrar palabras indescifrables para su amiga de la infancia.

—Umi-chan —la nombrada seguía en su trance, Honoka frunció el ceño. — ¡Umi-chan!

—Honoka, no grites —la pelinaranja bufó resignada.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu editora? Estabas como en shock.

—El anuncio de la adaptación es dentro de una semana. Y eso quiere decir…

—Que dentro de una semana el mundo sabrá que tú eres tú —terminó la ex líder de u's mientras dejaba una caja en el suelo — ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Qué crees tú?

—Seguro lo estás, pero Umi-chan, sabes que todos te seguirán apoyando de la misma manera —meditó un momento y sonrió— ¿Por qué no le dices a las demás y así vamos a apoyarte?

—No sé Honoka, sabes que u's aún tiene algo de popularidad y que aparezca la mayoría en un evento podría generarle problemas a las demás, además no he hablado con Eli desde que rompimos —miró a su alrededor, habían varias cajas y muebles vacíos. — Creo que era la última caja, gracias por ayudarme con los muebles, ahora falta ordenar todo pero ya lo hago yo.

—No es nada, aunque podrías haberte quedado más tiempo con nosotras.

—Lo siento, pero quería un lugar propio… ¿Quieres un café?

—Me encantaría, pero debo irme —respondió la pelinaranja al revisar su teléfono. — Me juntaré con Tsu.

—Deben andar con cuidado para que no las vean juntas, es una idol.

—No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo parecido —bufó Honoka.

—Pero te gustaría hacerlo —el tono de voz de la peliazul era serio. Honoka la miró y suspiró, ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta.

—Tal vez —respondió algo cohibida— pero no puedo pedirle eso, hay muchas cosas en juego para ella.

— ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella también quiere estar contigo? Al menos esa impresión me da a mí.

—Si lo he pensado, pero no quiero ponerla entre la espada y la pared, si ella quiere algo más que una amistad esperaré que ella me lo pida.

—Terca —resopló Umi, Honoka la miró con una media sonrisa, se despidió y se marchó, dejando a la peliazul sola en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella conversación, Maki andaba en su mundo caminando por el campus pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando vio una cabellera conocida.

— ¿Nozomi?

Preguntó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la chica la escuchara, la nombrada se giró y la miró curiosa y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Ara Maki-chan, no te reconocí a la primera, ha pasado tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la pelimorada frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz que había utilizado. —No me mal entiendas, me refiero a que lo último que había sabido de ti era que estabas en América del Sur, desde hace unos años.

—Vine a hacer unas charlas acerca de nuestra investigación en el observatorio, estaré aquí unos días, llegué apenas ayer.

— Ya veo —suspiró y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Eli sobre su relación con Umi y muchas dudas llegaron a su cabeza. — ¿Lo sabe Eli? Ya sabes, que volviste.

— ¿Eli? Hace años que no hablo con ella.

Sonó cortante y su expresión cambió. Algo había pasado, Maki lo notó en su lenguaje corporal.

— ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar —a pesar de los años, la pelirroja sabía que podía confiar en la mayor, quería pedirle consejo con los temas que tanto la atormentaban últimamente.

—Tengo una exposición en la tarde, podríamos ir a almorzar, estamos en la hora perfecta para hacerlo.

—Vamos entonces, conozco un lugar cerca.

Comenzaron a caminar en un silencio para nada incómodo. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en sus pensamientos. Llegaron al local, buscaron un lugar y ordenaron. Luego que le fueran a dejar su comida, Maki comenzó a hablar del tema que la preocupaba, aunque no acostumbraba a hablar de sí misma, de abrirse a los demás, por alguna razón siempre había podido hacerlo con Nozomi, quizás era por su aire maternal, o porque fue quien le dio el empujón para unirse a u's, en el fondo no lo tenía claro.

— Verás Nozomi, te dije antes que quería hablar de algo contigo —miró a su amiga y notó que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella, tragó saliva y siguió hablando. —Hace casi un mes conocí a alguien, una francesa que estudia medicina en la Todai, es una chica bastante refrescante, y de algún modo nos volvimos más cercanas, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, además que me ofreció ayuda respecto a un problema que tengo.

La pelirroja suspiró y tomó un sorbo de vino desde su copa, bajó la mirada y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Se me confesó hace un par de días. Raro ¿No? Apenas se cumplirá un mes desde que nos conocemos, pero creo que me gusta, Nozomi, aún así la rechacé.

La pelimorada se tomó su tiempo, no había prisa, meditó lo que le contaba su amiga y respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nico-chan —soltó sin pensarlo, la mayor sonrió. — El mismo día que conocí a esa chica, me reencontré con ella, Eli y Umi —la chica de mirada turquesa se tensó al escuchar aquellos nombres, la menor decidió ignorar aquello por el momento— no la veía desde hace unos años y aún así provocó un remolino de emociones en mi interior, de seguro te habrás dado cuenta en la preparatoria de la tensión que había entre nosotras, al menos para mí era evidente —Nozomi asintió, dándole la razón— pero por miedo nunca quise dar el paso, creo que aún guardo sentimientos por ella y estoy confundida. No sé si lo que siento por Camille es sólo gratitud por su amistad o algo más profundo, y no sé si lo que siento por Nico-chan es porque añoro aquellos días de la preparatoria o porque la sigo amando.

—Ese sí que es un problema, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decidirte Maki-chan —la nombrada levantó la mirada y buscó aquellos orbes turquesa— no es justo para ellas que juegues a dos bandos.

—La voz de la experiencia, ¿Eh? —Nozomi iba a responder, pero terminó mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Cuando me contaron el por qué te habías ido del país pensé "Qué oportunidad, nadie la desaprovecharía", pero al decirme Eli de la manera que pasó todo, sinceramente, no entendía. Tiempo después me hablaron ella y Umi de su relación, y ahí todo cobró sentido, ¿Qué pasó realmente?

Nozomi suspiró y pensó en inventar una mentira, miró a la chica que tenía en frente y notó que no se daría por vencida hasta sacarle información, le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica y comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando faltaban días para graduarnos, me había decidido a confesar mis sentimientos a Eli, estaba bastante segura que me correspondería, era bastante atenta conmigo y podría apostar a que cualquiera hubiera pensado que ya estábamos saliendo —Maki asintió confundida— ese día comencé a buscarla por todos lados pero no la encontraba, le había dicho que luego de clases me acompañara para así poder hablar con ella, mientras la buscaba me encontré con Kotori-chan y le pregunté si la había visto, dijo que no y se acercó al salón del consejo estudiantil para ver si Umi-chan la había visto. Tocó la puerta, nadie respondió a pesar que Kotori-chan estaba segura de que Umi-chan se encontraba dentro. Abrió la puerta, segundos después salió corriendo, sólo yo vi las lágrimas en sus ojos —tomó un pausa para beber de su copa. — Te imaginarás la escena que encontramos, ¿No?

Maki asintió nuevamente y bajó la mirada, ella no podría haber soportado algo como eso.

— Perdón por hacerte hablar de aquello —se disculpó algo avergonzada la menor.

—Descuida Maki-chan, la verdad es primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien que no sea Kotori-chan.

Guardó silencio un momento y la pelirroja no se atrevió a romperlo, no sabía cómo consolar a su amiga.

—Luego de eso, me decidí a apoyarlas y ser sólo su mejor amiga, sé que Kotori-chan decidió lo mismo, pero pasado los años la situación se volvió insoportable, sufría demasiado. Como me gradué con buenas calificaciones e incluso terminé antes del tiempo que corresponde, mis profesores me recomendaron para investigar y poder hacer mi postgrado en TAO, cualquier egresado de astronomía quisiera tener la oportunidad para trabajar bajo los cielos más nítidos del mundo, obvio no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, pero decidí mantenerlo en secreto, solo Kotori-chan lo sabía. Cuando quedaban unos días para mi vuelo, fui a despedirme de Eli y no le expliqué mucho, ¿Quizás fue mi modo de vengarme? La verdad ya ni sé, sólo sé que no me arrepiento de haberme ido, estoy a mitad de mi doctorado y he podido conocer una cultura completamente diferente a la nuestra, apenas he tenido tiempo para pensar en ella.

—Pero si es como lo has dicho, tal vez podrían ser amigas nuevamente, ya la superaste, ¿No? —Nozomi no habló y Maki suspiró volviendo a beber de su copa. — Cuando me reencontré con ellas por casualidad y Eli habló de ti, noté que se mostraba algo confundida y dolida.

— Maki-chan es demasiado optimista —la pelimorada sonrió y Maki frunció el ceño. — Pero eso es casi imposible que ocurra, además he dicho que no la he pensado, no que ya no tengo sentimientos por ella.

— No soy optimista… — _"Todo lo contrario…"_ Pensó la menor mientras desviaba la mirada. Al hacerlo notó que alguien familiar estaba entrando al local. — El mundo es pequeño… y raro.

— ¿Eh? —Respondió Nozomi mientras miraba en la dirección en la que Maki lo hacía. Se tensó, ¿De esto le habían advertido sus cartas? — Tengo que irme.

—Sería demasiado evidente, Nozomi —susurró la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su acompañante lo suficiente para que la chica que caminaba hacía ellas no descubriera lo que decía. — Además ya nos ha visto.

— ¿Nozomi? ¡No puedo creerlo! —La sorpresa en la voz de la rubia era evidente. También se podía notar algo de tristeza.

—Eli —trató de fingir una sonrisa, Maki la descubrió de inmediato y suspiró, no era tan densa como la rusa. —Ha sido un tiempo.

* * *

 _Hola~ aquí el nuevo cap~ Nozomi ha aparecido! Y Kotori está a la vuelta de la esquina~~ Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Eli al descubrir que Nozomi está en la misma ciudad que ella, ¿Intentará acercarse nuevamente? ¿Le contará que ya no está con Umi? ...y Nozomi, ¿Dejará que la rubia se acerque? ¿La perdonará por ser densa y serán amigas nuevamente?_

 _Se ha declarado la guerra! Maki está confundida, y este no es el clímax para ella~ ...se viene más drama, pero no por el triángulo amoroso -tampoco quiero hacer que la historia se convierta en algo así como esas telenovelas melodramáticas(?)- No quiero hacer sufrir tanto a la tomatito tsundere, pero si no lo hago me quedo sin trama(?) xD_

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado. Me he tardado a pesar que he dicho sería lo contrario, pero tengo excusas! Estoy en periodo de exámenes... aunque ya están por terminar, la semana del terror, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya ha pasado. Nos leemos~ Y espero que esta vez si sea pronto._


	9. Otoño

_Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

— ¿Nozomi? ¡No puedo creerlo! —La sorpresa en la voz de la rubia era evidente. También se podía notar algo de tristeza.

—Eli —trató de fingir una sonrisa, Maki la descubrió de inmediato y suspiró, no era tan densa como la rusa. — Ha sido un tiempo.

—Bastante, diría yo —miró algo incómoda a la pareja. — ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?

—No, adelante Eli.

Antes de siquiera Maki pudiera procesar la pregunta, Nozomi ya había respondido. La pelirroja la miró interrogante, pero nada, solo tenía esa sonrisa fingida.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Maki se lo tenía guardado, ¿Eh? —Se sentía algo dolida y celosa, aunque sabía que entre Nozomi y Maki jamás podría pasar algo, ¿Por qué ella si podía saber cuando andaba por la ciudad? _"Ella no la hizo sufrir como tú, idiota."_ Se respondió mentalmente. Maki se tensó al oír aquellas palabras, lo que le faltaba, más drama.

—Llegué ayer y nadie sabía — _"Sólo Nicocchi, pero no es necesario que ninguna de las dos lo sepa."_ — Me encontré con Maki por casualidad en la universidad —miró su reloj de pulsera, no aguantaba más en su presencia, necesitaba huir de ahí. — Lo siento Eli, Maki, pero debo irme, tengo una exposición en 40 minutos y debo arreglar unos detalles.

La estudiante de medicina levantó una ceja. Por lo que habían hablado faltaba mucho más que 40 minutos para la charla. Nozomi la miró como si entendiera qué estaba pensando y sonrió de manera melancólica.

—No hay nada que hacer entonces, pero antes que te vayas, el sábado me presentaré con el ballet, haremos Romeo y Julieta, es la noche inaugural así que los boletos están agotados, pero tengo algunos pases, ¿Quieres ir? Tú también Maki, te había llamado para preguntar pero no cogiste la llamada, Nico ya me dijo que iría.

— ¿Nico-chan? —La pelirroja se sonrojó y asintió desviando la mirada. — Si iré pero porque quiero ver la obra, la música de Prokofiev me encanta, no es porque vaya Nico-chan.

Nozomi rió de forma natural. Maki se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada. Cuando dejó de reír Eli la miró de forma suplicante. La pelimorada suspiró y asintió. Hace mucho no veía bailar a la rusa, y después de todo no se quedaría mucho en Tokio. No le haría mal compartir un poco con sus demás amigas, ¿No? Las extrañaba demasiado a todas, también estaba el que sus cartas le habían advertido que algo así sucedería, tenía que admitir que estaba algo curiosa al respecto de lo que se venía. Eli sacó un papel de su bolso y se lo pasó, la pelimorada lo leyó y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿El ballet de Tokio? …Espera —volvió a leer más detenidamente. — ¡¿Eres la bailarina principal?! —Eli se avergonzó y asintió.

—Una historia no tan larga, pero llevabas prisa.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba, bueno como dices, debo irme, nos vemos.

Después que Nozomi se fue quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Maki decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su almuerzo.

—Estuvo más tiempo del que pensaba —susurró la rubia para ella, pero Maki la escuchó y frunció el ceño.

 _"_ _Lo sabe, sabe lo de Nozomi."_

— ¿Lo sabes? — La pelirroja no quería quedarse con la duda, Eli la miró un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Maki?

—Quería irse apenas te vio, pero le dije que sería demasiado obvio —respondió la nombrada. Eli bajó la mirada y apoyó su frente en sus manos. La menor no esperaba esa reacción y por alguna razón le molestaba un poco. _"Nozomi fue la que sufrió mientras andabas con Umi, ¿Por qué reaccionas así?"_

—Bueno, ya sabía yo que no sería fácil, al menos aceptó ir a verme el sábado —miró a la pelirroja y sonrió. — Y bien, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Nico? Ella no me ha querido contar nada.

— ¿Ueh? No he visto a Nico-chan en días —tomó su mechón de cabello favorito y comenzó a jugar con él. — Más importante, ¿Por qué hablas de Nozomi como si quisieras intentar arreglarlo con ella?

—Porque quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Mira —Maki habló un poco molesta— no es que me interese su drama y todo eso, pero ¿No sería mejor dejar todo como está? Sólo la harías sufrir a ella y a Umi.

—Terminé con Umi.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? —La sorpresa era evidente en la voz de la menor, la rubia desvió la mirada.

—Hace unos días, es una larga historia.

Maki miró a su amiga, se notaba algo afectada. No sabía que decir.

—Ehm, lo siento, supongo.

—Que va, me lo merecía después de todo, sólo espero que Umi se encuentre bien, no he hablado con ella desde entonces y Honoka no coge mis llamados, aunque en parte entiendo el por qué —tomó una pausa para ordenar. Cuando se fue la mesera miró a su amiga y continuó. — Cuando terminé con ella, trató de aparentar que no le dolía, pero la conozco —desvió la mirada y susurró. — Cuando se quebró después de nuestro último beso, me sentí como una basura, pero era inevitable… no podía seguir con ella si no estoy segura de lo que siento.

—Te entiendo… —Maki miró hacia afuera mientras dos personas se le venían a la mente.

* * *

 _—_ _Y entonces… —Nozomi quedó congelada cuando su mejor amiga se acercó demasiado y delicadamente con uno de sus dedos limpió restos del parfait que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios._ "Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca." _Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento._

 _—_ _¿Decías? —Preguntó Eli al ver que la pelimorada no continuaba hablando. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tu rostro está rojo._

 _La tarotista salió de su trance y bufó._

 _—_ _Idiota_ — _susurró mientras la rubia la miraba interrogante._

Nozomi se encontraba dentro del auditorio donde daría su charla. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que diera inicio, estudiantes y académicos ingresaban unos tras otros pero la pelimorada no les prestaba atención, estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos. Las memorias que tenía en conjunto con aquella rubia. ¿Era posible que una persona fuera tan densa? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Situaciones como la que acaba de recordar eran una constante en su relación, aún después de que Eli comenzara a salir con Umi. Una constante que significaba un eterno martirio para la chica de mirada turquesa. A veces se preguntaba si Eli lo hacía a propósito, si detrás de esa aparente amabilidad en realidad había una persona sádica que gustaba hacerla sufrir con esas pequeñas atenciones. Pero era imposible, sólo era increíblemente densa. ¿Inteligente y linda? Tal vez en lo académico, pero en lo que a sentimientos se refería era una completa idiota y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Había decidido aceptar ir a verla porque extrañaba a sus demás amigas y por lo que había dicho Eli, al parecer también las había invitado, pero nunca habría pensado que la rubia sería la bailarina principal. Tendría que centrar su atención en ella las casi dos horas que duraría la puesta en escena. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Miró la hora. Debía comenzar. Se puso de pie y respiró profundo. Sería su primera vez hablando formalmente de su investigación con alguien que no fuera los que trabajan con ella, debía concentrarse, ya tendría tiempo después de pensar en la rubia densa.

* * *

—Honoka, donde diablos te metiste.

Umi se encontraba en un salón con mucha gente desconocida. Actores, músicos, periodistas, escritores y todo ese tipo de gente que se veía envuelto en la creación de una película. Era el evento donde la productora daría anuncio del Live-Action. De los presentes seguramente sólo un par de personas sabía cuál era el anuncio que se daría, los demás no tenían idea. La peliazul miraba nerviosa hacía la entrada. Honoka había quedado en que la acompañaría después de que por enésima vez ella dijera que sería mala idea si asistían todas, pero no llegaba, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje. _"Apuesto a que se ha perdido."_

—Disculpa —Umi miró a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra, era un actor famoso, que si mal no recordaba según lo que le había dicho su editora, era el candidato favorito para el antagonista. — Me preguntaba que hacía una lindura como tú sola en una fiesta —Umi levantó una ceja y no se molestó en ocultar su incomodidad. _"Ya veo por qué es el favorito para interpretar al mujeriego…"_ —Espera… eres Sonoda Umi, ¿No? La de u's.

— Eh… —estas cosas eran las que quería evitar y por las que no le había dicho a las demás. —Yo…

— ¡Sonoda-san! —Umi sintió como se relajó al escuchar la voz de su editora. La recién llegada miró de manera desaprobatoria al acompañante de la peliazul y habló de manera seca. — Me disculpa Satou-sama, Sonoda-san, ¿Puede acompañarme?

 _"_ _Con gusto."_ Había querido responder, pero sólo asintió. Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente Umi suspiró.

—Me salvaste ahí, gracias Takahashi-san.

—Con tantas mujeres en el lugar, va y trata de hablar contigo, la que menos se fijaría en él —sonrió y Umi no pudo contener una suave carcajada. — Quiero presentarte a alguien Sonoda-san, se encargará del vestuario en la película.

—Pero aún no se hace el anuncio formal, ninguno aquí además de tú sabe que soy Kaoru Hirakawa.

—Descuida, ella es una gran fan tuya, además el anuncio será pronto, así que no hay problema —miró hacia una dirección y sonrió. — Ahí está.

 _"_ _Ese cabello… imposible."_ Umi se detuvo de golpe. Se suponía que estaba fuera del país, pero ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. La extrañaba, mucho, y la hacía feliz volver a verla, pero a la vez se sentía culpable. Evitó mucho tiempo tener contacto con ella con la excusa de no hacerla sufrir. Era consciente de los sentimientos que en un pasado la chica que tenía enfrente tenía por ella, pero fingió no saberlos para así no hacerse cargo de ellos.

—Minami-san.

La voz de su editora la sacó del trance. El oír aquel apellido confirmaba su sospecha. El encuentro que tanto había evitado era inminente. Sudaba frío y estaba increíblemente nerviosa. La nombrada giró lentamente y al verla su rostro se tensó y por la sorpresa botó su copa, llamando la atención de los cercanos.

— ¿Umi-chan? —Kotori no salió de su estado de shock hasta que una camarera le preguntó si se encontraba bien. —Oh perdón, sí, estoy bien —sonrió mientras la camarera se ponía limpiar los restos de cristal que estaban en el suelo.

—Kotori… yo —sentía que debía disculparse, pero no sabía bien de qué. La editora miró la escena un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó para salir de la curiosidad.

—Desde pequeñas —respondió la peligris con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Umi-chan… si viniste con Takahashi-san, significa que tú eres…

—Sí, perdón por no habértelo contado antes —suspiró pesadamente. — Te fuiste antes de que me decidiera contarle al menos a ustedes, entenderás que mi situación no era muy favorable.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Umi-chan, tus padres…

—Ellos…

— ¡Umi-chan! —Una enérgica voz bien conocida por ambas sonó en el lugar. — ¿Kotori-chan? Oh, buenas noches, Takahashi-san.

—Kosaka-san, buenas noches, Sonoda-san, vendré por ti cuando sea la hora, disfruten mientras —dijo la editora antes de ir hacia otro lugar.

—Honoka, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó algo molesta la peliazul.

—Me perdí he he —respondió mientras se tomaba el cuello de manera avergonzada.

—Lo suponía —Umi suspiró resignada y Kotori comenzó a reír. Esa escena le traía tantos recuerdos. El tiempo había pasado pero todo seguía igual.

 _"_ _Todo, incluso la relación entre Umi-chan y yo"_

—Kotori-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Al haber pensado en ese "pequeño" detalle no había podido ocultar una expresión melancólica. La peliazul quien había observado todo se mordió el labio y se preguntó si aquel cambio de ambiente se debía a su presencia. _"Que ególatra pensar que se debe a mí, pero ¿Quién mas en este momento podría poner esa mirada en su rostro?"_

—Sí, estoy bien sólo pensaba en que no ha cambiado nada.

Sonrió o trató hacerlo. La pelinaranja entendió por donde iba todo, la sonrisa fingida de su amiga de la infancia se lo confirmaba. No sabía que sería lo mejor para ayudar a sus dos amigas. _"Para empezar, no porque Eli-chan haya cortado con Umi-chan quiere decir que Umi-chan se fijará en Kotori-chan."_ Por ahora se centraría en hacer que las tres pasaran una linda velada como las amigas que eran. Si el destino las había puesto en la misma habitación, sería por algo.

* * *

Maki se tensó al sentir la mano de la pelinegra sobre la suya. Evitó mirarla y se concentró en el escenario. Odiaba verse vulnerable, pero cuando estaba en el teatro y escuchaba música le era inevitable no quebrarse. Le traía demasiadas emociones. La mayor entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pelirroja y apretó con la fuerza suficiente para poder transmitirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba para apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que fuera que la atormentara. Desde hace un rato que la observaba de reojo y se preocupó demasiado al ver caer aquellas lágrimas que por alguna extraña razón estaba segura eran más que de la emoción producida por toda la puesta en escena. Maki al sentir el agarre dudó un segundo, pero hizo caso al impulso que sentía y se acurrucó en la mayor, dejando que ésta la reconfortara, sin importarle que estaba en el teatro rodeada de gente que tal vez podría ver de mala manera aquella acción.

...

—Qué raro no ver a Honoka-chan aquí —dijo Nozomi al ver que la pelinaranja no se encontraba.

Después de casi dos horas de danza y música, la obra había terminado. Rin, Maki, Hanayo, Nico y Nozomi se encontraban en la recepción post presentación. Habían sido invitadas por la bailarina principal y eso le daba un par de privilegios.

—Tenía algo que hacer con Umi-chan, algo de su última novela, hablaron varias veces de eso cuando Umi-chan se quedó con nosotras pero nunca la presté atención nya —Nozomi sonrió al escuchar el nya, según la explicación que le había dado Rin, sólo lo usaba con ellas.

— ¿Umi se quedó con ustedes? —Eli había aparecido de la nada entre la multitud y se había acercado a ellas en el momento justo para captar aquel detalle.

— Sí, cuando se fue de casa de sus padres, ahora está viviendo sola, su departamento es muy bonito nya, pero Eli-chan, ¿Por qué no lo sabes? Es tu novia nya.

—Con Umi terminamos hace unos días.

Aquella información había tomado por sorpresa a todas las presentes a excepción de la pelirroja. Nozomi se tensó. Eso de verdad no se lo esperaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de reaccionar?

—Oh… ahora entiendo porqué bebimos ese día hasta quedar inconscientes.

El comentario de Rin rompió la pesadez que se había generado en el ambiente. Hanayo iba a decir algo pero llegó una notificación a su teléfono. Normalmente lo hacía cuando pasaba algo relacionado al mundo de las idols. Lo miró de manera rápida, sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba con sus amigas, hasta que leyó u's.

— ¿u's? —Susurró llamando la atención de las demás. Releyó la noticia mentalmente, esta vez de forma más detenida y se sorprendió. — ¡Umi-chan dio a conocer su identidad!

— ¿Identidad? —Nozomi no entendía a qué se refería.

—Umi es una escritora famosa, aunque siempre escribió con un seudónimo —respondió Maki.

— ¿Kaoru Hirakawa? —Preguntó mientras recordaba todo lo que le dijeron sus cartas sobre el viaje, su última conversación con Kotori y el cómo ésta le había contado que se encargaría del vestuario para la adaptación de un libro que ella amaba y que justamente en ese momento debería de darse el anuncio de la adaptación. _"¿Una coincidencia? Imposible…"_

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Nico la miraba curiosa, según lo que sabían solo ellas sabían de la identidad de Umi, hasta ahora que se había hecho público. — ¿Tus cartas?

—No, sólo sabía que hoy darían un anuncio sobre un libro de esa escritora.

—Pero no entiendo por qué Umi-chan no nos contó que daría a conocer su identidad —Hanayo no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

— Entre todas esas conversaciones Umi-chan dijo algo de la popularidad de u's y que nos podría dar problemas nya —Rin miró a su amiga de la infancia. —Cuando leíste la noticia dijiste u's, ¿Cierto Kayo-chin?

—Sí, dice — sacó su teléfono y comenzó a leer— "Sonoda Umi, quien fue conocida como integrante y letrista de la mayoría de las canciones del exitoso grupo school idol u's, dio a conocer esta tarde que es ella quien está detrás de la enigmática escritora Kaoru Hirakawa. El anuncio se hizo en un evento de ASCII Media Works en conjunto con Kadowaka Pictures Inc. donde también anunciaron la adaptación a la pantalla grande de la novela más polémica del último año, "Aki no Omoi, Haru no Koi" _(Pensamientos de otoño, amor de primavera_ ) escrita por la anteriormente mencionada novelista."

—Vaya, si que hizo revuelo el anuncio, es trending topic en twitter…oh u's también —Maki revisaba la red social con su teléfono mientras fruncía el ceño levemente. — Se siente un poco extraño que hablen de nosotras nuevamente.

—Quizás eso era lo que nos quería evitar Umi-chan nya.

Las musas comenzaron a comentar lo sucedido. Eli se separó del grupo con la excusa de que debía saludar a los benefactores más importantes del teatro personalmente. Comenzó su recorrido no con muchas ganas, no eran muchos y tampoco desagradables, algo que se podría esperar de gente influyente, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba en otra parte: Umi. ¿En qué momento todo había cambiado drásticamente? Terminaban y de la nada ella se iba de casa de sus padres, comenzaba a vivir sola, daba a conocer su identidad y harían una película de su más importante novela. _"¿Por qué se habrá ido de casa de sus padres?"_ Se preocupó y a la vez volvió a sentirse culpable, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que había ocurrido, y de lo que probablemente haya desencadenado todo. Se preguntaba si realmente había sido la mejor opción haberle dado espacio luego de la ruptura, sabía que el ambiente en su familia era algo tóxico y que en momentos necesitaba apoyo. A pesar de saberlo la dejó sola. Esos días le habían ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos, el ver nuevamente a Nozomi se lo había confirmado. Amaba a la pelimorada, no a Umi, al menos no de esa manera, pero aún así era alguien importante en su vida y no quería volver a dañar a sus cercanos. Se había decidido, hablaría con ella apenas pueda, con todo ese revuelo necesitaría apoyo, y después de todo habían prometido que tratarían de volver a ser amigas.

* * *

—Otoño —susurró Maki mientras en la oscuridad de la noche, divisaba las hojas iluminadas por los faros del parque. Nico la miró curiosa. Después de la recepción habían decidido caminar juntas de vuelta. No vivían cerca pero la casa de Nico quedaba de camino al edificio de Maki. —Mi vida en estos momentos es como el otoño —dijo esta vez deteniéndose completamente —no había podido sacarse la escena en el teatro de la cabeza, tal vez debía confiar en Nico.

—No entiendo a que te refieres, Maki-chan.

—Constantemente cambiando, pueden haber días soleados, fríos, lluviosos y hasta tormentosos, incluso dentro del mismo día el clima varia —bajó la mirada y suspiró tratando de no quebrarse nuevamente. — Añorando desesperadamente aquellos cálidos días del verano ya pasado. Cada día que pasa los días comienzan a ser más y más grises e inevitablemente terminaré llegando al invierno —tomó una pausa y respiró profundo intentado calmarse. — ¿Y sabes que es lo peor Nico-chan? —La nombrada negó lentamente. — Que en mis actuales condiciones no me veo capaz de superar un invierno.

—Maki-chan… —la pelinegra se acercó y abrazó a la menor, quien no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y terminó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la mayor. — No es necesario que cargues con todo, puedes confiar en mí, puedo ayudarte, puedo apoyarte, dime, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atormenta?

—Yo, tengo un problema, un problema conmigo misma —luego de unos eternos segundos se decidió en contarle todo— y a pesar de estar consciente de ello, a pesar de tratar de salir de ello, no puedo, yo… —se separó un poco y comenzó a temblar levemente, Nico tomó sus manos, dándole fuerzas. — Yo he intentado suicidarme muchas veces, ¿Sabes? Tantas que he perdido la cuenta.

—…—

Nico no sabía que decir, no podía digerir esa información. Cuando finalmente salió del asombro e incredulidad, soltó sus manos y la abrazó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Idiota —susurró con voz quebrada. — ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría si te llegara a pasar algo? Mi mundo… yo me vendría abajo —Maki al escuchar esas palabras solo desvió la mirada. — Maki-chan idiota, después del invierno viene la primavera —tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la menor e hizo que la mirara. — Si no te crees capaz de hacerlo sola, déjame ayudarte, pasemos por esta turbulencia juntas, no estás sola Maki-chan.

Estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración de la otra, veían el vaho que producía ésta debido al frío, sus latidos se habían acompasado. Nico miró aquellos orbes violetas, tan hermosos, tan frágiles. Fue un impulso. El pensar en que podría haberla perdido le había dado la fuerza para cortar la distancia. Quizás más tarde se arrepentiría por hacerlo en un momento de debilidad de la menor, pero se sentía desesperada. Maki se tensó al sentir el contacto, pero luego se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso.

* * *

 _Y bueno, aquí el nuevo cap~_

 _Que puedo decir, realmente disfrute escribiéndolo así que espero les guste uwu_

 _Nico ya sabe una parte, quizás una de las más importantes, de lo que le ocurre a Maki, eso unido al beso ¿Cómo interferirá todo en su relación? ¿Ya se ha decidido por Nico? Camille aún no hace su jugada~_

 _Umi y Kotori se reencontraron, tal como dijo Nicocchi17, en el anuncio, quizás fui demasiado obvia xD, la cosa es que el drama entre ellas se viene, y no olvidemos a Nozomi y Eli~ Nozomi sólo se quedará un periodo corto, ¿Será capaz Eli de ganársela nuevamente en ese tiempo? Nozomi no se esperaba que Eli y Umi hayan terminado..._

 _Hagan sus especulaciones(?) y gracias por sus reviews!, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo c: , nos leemos._


	10. Comienzo de la transición

_Love Live no me pertenece._

 _Comentarios al final~_

* * *

— ¡Qué hice, qué hice, qué hice! — Se preguntaba Nico en voz alta. Cuando llegó del teatro se tiró en su cama y no dejó de pensar en lo ocurrido. — De seguro ahora me odia… aunque igual correspondió el beso, pero…

 _—_ _Nico-chan yo… —dijo Maki al separarse cuando necesitaron aire. Desvió la mirada y susurró. — Lo siento, me iré primero._

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se cubrió los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. — ¿Por qué huiste de esa manera?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Se levantó perezosa mientras refunfuñaba. _"¿Quién puede ser tan tarde?"._ Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño.

—Nozomi, faltan minutos para media noche, ¿Sabes?

—Que mala Nicocchi, pensaba que tendrías ganas de beber conmigo —Nico rodó los ojos al ver el llanto fingido de la pelimorada, ésta al ver la expresión de su amiga decidió ponerse seria. — Está bien, pensé que querrías hablar, algo ha pasado con Maki-chan, ¿No? —Terminó mientras mostraba sus cartas.

—Pasa… bruja.

—Te he escuchado Nicocchi

—Tsk.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó la pelimorada mientras destapaba su botella de cerveza. Se habían dirigido al salón, estaban sentadas en el suelo. Sonaba música de fondo.

—La besé —no había caso en tratar de ocultarlo, tarde o temprano su amiga conseguiría sacarle la información, trataría de evitar de darle razones para que la torturara, no sabía si los washi washi seguían existiendo, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—Oh… ok, eso no me lo esperaba, aunque tal vez era necesario, quiero decir, Maki-chan necesita aclarar su cabeza.

—Das a entender que sabes algo… —Nico frunció el ceño mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada de su amiga. — Y lo que me preocupa no es haberla besado, después de todo ya sé que siente algo por mí, la cosa es el momento en que lo hice. Digamos que no fue el mejor.

— ¿Te correspondió? —Nozomi cerró los ojos le gustaba esa canción, Sakkaku Crossroads, era algo melancólica y llena de sentimientos. Siempre que pensaba en Eli se sentía de esa manera, nunca habían tenido una relación, pero cuando la rubia comenzó a salir con Umi se había sentido así de traicionada. En parte era una excusa lo de Nico y Maki. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse, no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero estaba vez lo sentía necesario. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró a su amiga. Estaba demorando mucho en responder.

—En un principio no, estaba como en shock, luego sí y fue hermoso, pero cuando nos separamos, huyó —suspiró pesadamente. — Aunque la entiendo, acababa de confiarme algo importante, podría decirse que estaba vulnerable y me aproveché, de seguro ahora me odia —miró a Nozomi, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. — Es que después de lo que me contó simplemente no pude evitarlo.

—Me pregunto qué fue lo que te dijo para que reacciones de esa manera —Nico se tensó. —Pero descuida, no te pediré que me lo digas, no te haré traicionar su confianza —continuó al ver la reacción de su amiga. — Aunque… —comenzó a hacer recuerdo— cuando me la encontré en el campus hace unos días, me dijo que tenía un problema y que alguien se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero no entró en detalles.

— ¡Esa maldita rubia se me adelantó! —Gritó exasperada, el alcohol la estaba dejando más impulsiva.

— ¿Camille? ¿Es rubia? ¿O hay otra?

—Sí… ¡Espera! ¿Te encontraste con Maki-chan? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Estás más lenta de lo normal Nicocchi, quizás ya estás demasiado vieja para beber a estas horas —sonrió burlona y Nico rodó los ojos.

—Tenemos la misma edad, ¿Sabes?

—Bueno, no dijo mucho… porque luego por azares del destino llegó Eli y yo me fui.

—Huiste.

—De alguna forma —Nozomi frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué su amiga sólo reproducía canciones de BiBi? — Nicocchi, ¿Puedo cambiar la música? Sé que no puedes evitar querer escuchar tu voz junto a la de Maki-chan, pero no te pongas más en evidencia.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ambas sabemos que esa no es la razón —bebió un trago largo de su botella y se recostó en el suelo mirando el techo. — En algún momento tendrás que hacerle frente a toda la situación con Eli, Nozomi.

— Sólo estaré unos días y podré volver a mi rutina, probablemente no la vuelva a ver, no creo que sea necesario —respondió sin mirarla a la cara mientras buscaba alguna canción que le agradara. Nico negó en silencio.

— ¿Es que acaso no te oyes? Sólo estás evadiendo el problema, ¿De verdad eres Nozomi?

—Nicocchi —soltó mirándola de forma directa poniéndose demasiado seria. La pelinegra levantó la mirada al notar el cambio en la voz de su amiga y la miró interrogante. — Podrán las demás decir que era la figura maternal de u's pero ambas sabemos que tal vez sea una de las más inseguras, me conoces demasiado bien, no tiene caso negarlo —suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada. — Tengo miedo, ¿Sí? Eli fue la primera persona a la que pude llamar amiga, es demasiado importante para mí y también ha sido una de las personas que más me ha hecho sufrir, ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto? Si la persona que ha calado más profundo en mi ser me ha dañado de tal manera, ¿Qué puedo esperar de los demás?

—Nozomi —Nico se acercó y abrazó a la pelimorada, le dolía verla así. — ¿Acaso crees que Eli alguna vez tuvo la intención de lastimarte?

—No… —respondió correspondiendo el abrazo— sé que no es su culpa, sólo es densa.

—Jodidamente densa —corrigió la ojicarmín, Nozomi no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada. — ¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias Nicocchi, aunque… —se soltó del abrazo y miró afligida a su acompañante— realmente no sé qué hacer con todo esto, la ruptura de Eli y Umi me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿Por qué terminaron en primer lugar?

—Sé la razón, pero creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.

—Nicocchi…

—Sólo habla con ella, ¿Vale? Te haces más daño al tratar de alejarla —Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, me lo pensaré —se tomó un momento para meditar. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás con Maki-chan?

—Supongo que esperar que no me odie, trataré de quedar con ella lo más pronto posible y me confesaré. No le he dicho directamente como me siento y… —sonrió— es Maki-chan, debo ser directa.

—Aunque de seguro con el beso ya debe tener claro lo que sientes por ella, o la confundió más.

—Aún así, ya no somos unas crías Nozomi —bufó—seré sincera con ella, debo hacerme responsable de mis actos, sólo espero me corresponda.

—Has crecido Nicocchi —la miró de manera burlona— y no me refiero a la estatura… ni a tus pechos.

—Y tú sigues siendo un monstruo pechugón pervertido —volvió a recostarse en el suelo y cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor la melodía que sonaba. — Prométeme que tratarás de arreglar las cosas con Eli.

—Que terca Nicocchi.

—Es que me aburrí de andarla consolando.

—Vaya, y pensé que lo decías porque te importaba —comenzó a llorar fingidamente y Nico sólo sonrió, había extrañado demasiado a su mejor amiga.

* * *

—Anoche de verdad fue una locura —soltó Honoka mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su amiga de la infancia peligris, pasándole una humeante taza de café. —Toma.

—Gracias —sonrió— y sí, realmente me sorprendí al enterarme que Umi-chan era Kaoru-sensei, aunque por otro lado comprendí el por qué me sentía atraída a sus escritos.

Se encontraban en el departamento que arrendaban Rin y Honoka, la menor se había disculpado diciendo que debía juntarse con Hanayo y las había dejado a solas. La noche anterior habían estado conversando con tranquilidad las tres hasta que Umi tuvo que subir al escenario. Al hacerlo la gente comenzó a murmurar, la mayoría eran periodistas de espectáculos y recordaban a esa peliazul, miembro de uno de los grupos leyendas dentro de las school idols. Después del anuncio Umi no pudo volver a acercarse a sus amigas, y los periodistas repararon en la presencia de las otras dos ex musas, invadiéndolas de preguntas que trataron de responder de la forma más amable posible. Honoka comprendió un poco lo que había dicho Umi con anterioridad cuando le había dicho que era mejor si no iban todas a apoyarla.

—Kotori-chan —Honoka rompió el silencio que se había formado.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Qué sientes por Umi-chan?

— ¿Eh? —La pregunta la había sorprendido. — ¿Por qué la pregunta Honoka-chan?

—Vi la expresión que pusiste en el evento, te conozco desde niña Kotori-chan, ¿Aún la amas?

—Es difícil olvidar cuando se ama con tanta intensidad —respondió sin inmutarse. — Creí que el estar lejos me ayudaría, incluso salí con algunas personas, pero todo me recordaba a ella —sonrió melancólica. — ¡Y ahora trabajaré con ella! Aunque no creo que nos topemos mucho, pero aún así.

—Kotori-chan, Umi y Eli terminaron —la peligris puso una expresión de sorpresa y Honoka suspiró. — Te lo digo porque estando aquí tarde o temprano te enterarás y no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Falsas esperanzas? Espera… ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Cuándo pasó? — Le estaba costando procesar la nueva información.

— Poco más de una semana, no sé si me corresponda dar detalles, pero Eli fue la que terminó con Umi, tiene que ver con Nozomi, con eso ya te harás una idea de lo otro, ¿No?

—Umi-chan aún quiere a Eli, ¿No? —Dijo tratando de no mostrarse afligida.

—No lo sé, por lo mismo te digo que no tengas falsas esperanzas, no quiero verte sufrir, a ninguna de las dos —respondió Honoka con evidente preocupación.

Kotori bebió de su taza y se acurrucó donde su amiga mientras meditaba en lo que había dicho. Umi estaba sola, un pequeño rayo de esperanza se hacía presente, aunque no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de la peliazul, podría intentar acercarse nuevamente. ¿Qué debería hacer? La respuesta llegó de golpe.

—Lo que Umi-chan necesita ahora, son sus amigas Honoka-chan —la pelinaranja la miró sorprendida— ha terminado una relación de años, sus padres la desheredaron y ha hecho pública su identidad, algo que sin duda le traerá varios dolores de cabeza, necesita nuestro apoyo.

—Kotori-chan… ¿Estás segura? —Se preocupó un poco, le había dicho que no tuviera falsas esperanzas, no que se rindiera.

—Sí, ella es mi amiga después de todo.

—Te preocupas por ella —la peligris asintió sonriendo. —Pero Kotori-chan… —continuó con su ahora notorio desasosiego.

—No me rendiré Honoka-chan, pero creo que no es el momento para ir por la ofensiva, quiero que todo se dé de forma natural —la pelinaranja relajó un poco su expresión y la miró dedicándole una media sonrisa. — Además, algo me dice que todo saldrá bien al final, sé que me has dicho que no me tenga muchas expectativas, pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

—Bueno, si es lo que crees, ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora?

Kotori sonrió y asintió.

* * *

—Kotori, Honoka, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Umi había abierto la puerta luego de un constante toque y al ver de quienes se trataba se había sorprendido.

— ¿Acaso no podemos venir a ver cómo está nuestra amiga? —Respondió Honoka haciendo un puchero. Umi sonrió y se corrió para que pudieran pasar.

—Claro, sólo que me sorprendieron, pasen.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, se encontraba nerviosa y algo incómoda. La inesperada reunión con la peligris en la noche anterior la había hecho volver a aquellos momentos que habían compartido en la preparatoria, y junto a ello su sentimiento de culpa había aumentado exponencialmente por cada minuto que la pensaba. Había sido despreciable con Kotori, pero como excusa en aquel entonces no pudo notar lo que gracias a la experiencia adquirida con los años ahora se le hacía evidente. No sabía cómo verla a la cara, le había refregado una y otra vez su relación con la rubia, si tan sólo hubiera sabido una parte de los sentimientos de la peligris quizás no la habría hecho sufrir tanto y todo sería diferente. _"Aunque la verdad estaba ahí, tú no lo notaste que es distinto"._ Se recriminó mentalmente.

—Lindo departamento Umi-chan.

Aquella melodiosa voz que, aunque en un principio se negara a aceptarlo, tanto extrañaba la sacó del trance.

—Gracias, aunque aún no he terminado de decorarlo.

— ¡Podemos ayudarte! —Gritó enérgica como siempre Honoka.

—No sé si podría confiarte aquello, Honoka —sonrió— pero ya que Kotori está aquí, tal vez no sea mala idea —continuó algo avergonzada.

Luego de un poco de discusión sobre qué hacer primero, se pusieron manos a la obra. Había pasado bastante de la tarde, cuando golpearon nuevamente la puerta.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —Preguntó en voz alta la peliazul, nadie además de Honoka y Rin conocían su dirección. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y abrió

—Umi —la nombrada frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver de quien se trataba. — Siento por venir sin avisar, pero debo hablar contigo

— ¿Cómo has sabido donde vivo? —En realidad no quería preguntar aquello, se le había salido sin pensar. La rubia algo dolida suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Rin me dio la dirección —luego de un corto silencio, volvió a dirigirle la mirada. — ¿Puedo pasar? De verdad necesito hablar contigo y quizás el pasillo no sea un buen lugar.

—Eh… creo que no es un buen momento —por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender no quería que Kotori viera a la chica que tenía enfrente. — ¿Puede ser en otro… —un grito interrumpió su frase, dejándola en evidencia.

— ¡Umi-chan! Honoka-chan ha ensuciado la alfombra, ¿Dónde tienes algo para lim… Eli-chan —la peligris estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que se percató de ello. —Hola, hace mucho no nos veíamos.

— ¡Umi-chan! ¡No te enojes! ¡Ha sido un accidente! —Llegó corriendo Honoka quien al ver la situación se detuvo de golpe y no pudo ocultar su desconcierto. —Oh… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Eli, comprendiendo un poco ahora el por qué del actuar de su ex novia, hizo una reverencia de noventa grados, se sentía de verdad arrepentida.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor perdóname!

Las tres amigas de la infancia quedaron algo sorprendidas con aquella acción. Umi no entendía a qué venía aquello.

—Eli, ¿Qué haces? —La tomó del brazo e hizo que levantara la cabeza. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdóname, a pesar de que ya no seamos pareja, eres mi amiga y como amiga he dejado bastante que desear.

—Sigo sin entender Eli —respondió aún algo descolocada. Las dos restantes miraban algo incómodas. _"Tal vez deberíamos dejarlas hablar a solas."_ Pensó la pelinaranja, pero al ver a Kotori, desechó la idea, quizás no era tan malo que ella presenciara aquello, esperaba no arrepentirse luego.

— Yo sólo me alejé luego de la ruptura pensando que sería lo mejor, pero no estuve ahí cuando pasó lo de tus padres, ni lo de la novela, en cambio tú hasta me ofreciste ayuda con Nozomi.

—Ya Eli, no te preocupes —Umi se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, ahora entendía. — Además, yo te pedí que me dieras espacio, ¿Recuerdas? No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

La mayor suspiró un poco más relajada, se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Miró a sus antiguas compañeras y volvió a sentirse avergonzada.

—Perdón por tener que presenciar aquello, pero creo que era necesario —las chicas sonrieron, tratando de restarle importancia.

Se hizo un silencio que duró poco, Kotori no estaba segura si lo que haría era lo correcto, o si con ello pasaba a llevar a Umi, pero dejó esa incertidumbre de lado y habló.

—Eli-chan, con Honoka-chan estábamos ayudando a Umi-chan a decorar su departamento, ¿Quieres unirte?

Eli no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pensaba que tal vez no sería agradable para Kotori estar en el mismo cuarto luego de todo lo ocurrido, pero ahí estaba ella, demostrando lo contrario. Sonrió pero negó lentamente.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer más tarde, de todos modos gracias por la invitación. Bueno, ya he cumplido con mi cometido, nos vemos chicas —antes de irse cayó en cuenta de algo. — Ahora que lo pienso, todo u's está en la ciudad, deberíamos organizar un reencuentro dentro de la semana.

— ¡Tienes razón Eli-chan! Ya me encargo de organizarlo… aunque dentro de la semana la mayoría trabaja.

—Bueno, ahí vemos que día, yo no puedo sólo el viernes, es la segunda función del ballet, los otros días tengo otros compromisos pero puedo hacerme el tiempo. Bueno, nos vemos.

Comenzó a caminar y las demás entraron nuevamente a la casa. Kotori dudaba si hacer caso nuevamente a su impulso o no, decidiéndose por lo primero. Se disculpó un segundo y salió tras la que fue su senpai en la preparatoria.

— ¡Eli-chan! —La rubia al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y giró para encontrarse con la chica de mirada ámbar. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca continuó. — Suerte con Nozomi-chan.

—Gracias —respondió sonriendo. — Espero corras la misma suerte con Umi, y de verdad lo siento Kotori, nunca quise dañarte, ni a ti ni a Nozomi.

—Descuida —sonrió de vuelta— nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Kotori comenzó a caminar de vuelta, a pesar de todo se sentía plena, había notado la incomodidad de su amiga cuando ellas aparecieron de la nada, pero luego de escuchar a Eli se sentía más segura. Definitivamente lucharía por conseguir que la escritora se fijara en ella cómo algo más que una amiga.

* * *

— Faltaste ayer y teníamos laboratorio.

La pelirroja miró desganada a su acompañante y bufó.

—Ya he hablado con Kojima-sensei y me ha dicho que no hay problema ya que llevábamos más que nuestros compañeros.

—Aún así, es raro en ti faltar, ¿Todo bien?

—Sólo necesitaba descansar… y así poder evadirme un poco.

Lo último aunque trató de decirlo en un susurro inaudible para la extranjera, falló en su intento.

— ¿Evadirte?

—Sí, ya sabes, para no intentar matarme —trató de bromear pero su acompañante la miró seria.

—No bromees con eso por favor —dijo Camille con toda la seriedad que pudo.

Maki suspiró resignada, la verdad es que aunque lo haya dicho como broma, de broma no tenía nada. Luego de que Nico la besó, beso que había correspondido sin siquiera pensarlo, su cabeza se había vuelto más caótica, estaba terriblemente confundida y no sabía qué hacer. Joder, que ya tenía claro que la quería, pero… ¿Era realmente lo mejor?

—Si realmente necesitas despejarte un poco, hay una fiesta en unas horas, no pensaba ir porque sabes que no me gusta mucho relacionarme con los interesados de la carrera, pero dadas las circunstancias, tal vez podríamos ir un rato.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¿Un martes? ¿A dos semanas de terminar el semestre? ¿Acaso no estudian? — Maki no podía ocultar su desconcierto.

—Lo sé, y mañana hay clases, pero había una razón para ello, era algo así como el inicio del mes de no sé qué cosa, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que al pasar este mes se hará la elección del nuevo presidente de la Sociedad Japonesa de Medicina, tu padre es uno de los candidatos, ¿No sabías?

—No —bajó la mirada— algo que le pedí a mis padres al momento de comenzar a estudiar fue que me dejaran fuera de los eventos sociales al menos por mi estadía en la universidad —suspiró—. Aunque desde hace unos días que han intentado contactar conmigo, ahora tiene un poco más de sentido.

—Sí, bueno, esta fiesta será sólo de los estudiantes de la carrera de la Todai, es decir, sólo nuestros compañeros. Podríamos ir, estar sólo un rato, aprovechar el alcohol gratis y así ver si hay algún compañero que valga la pena.

— ¿Los hay?

—Se vale soñar —soltó una suave carcajada que contagió a la pelirroja. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien, después de todo tarde o temprano tendré que compartir con ellos, serán nuestros colegas y al menos el alcohol los hará más tolerables.

—Ok, entonces nos juntamos en la estación del metro, nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós —se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacía su departamento. — No sé por qué siento que me terminaré arrepintiendo de esto —susurró cansada mientras miraba cómo la tarde comenzaba a nublarse.

* * *

 _Hola~ Primero que nada, disculpen por tardar casi dos meses en actualizar, muchas cosas pasaron, incluso terminé dos veces en el hospital... aunque una de ellas fue por intoxicación con alcohol lol... cosas que pasan(?). Después comenzó el fin de semestre y tenía que estudiar mucho ;A; pero valió la pena! Al final aprobé geometría diferencial que era la materia que más dolor de cabeza me daba (además de que el maestro es mi némesis :v) ... Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones así que el próximo capitulo planeo subirlo dentro de la semana, debo aprovechar al máximo estos días libres para escribir cómo si no hubiera un mañana ;u;_

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que son una motivación para seguir. Respondiendo a la pregunta, quizás no aparece en inicio porque está clasificado como M, si buscas sin cambiar los filtros las historias con rating M no aparecen -paso el dato(?)-_

 _Como último dato freak, tenía pensado el final de la historia desde que comencé a escribirla, luego a medida que avanzaba se me ocurrió otro final, completamente distinto, después me había decidido por uno pero cuando estaba en estado etílico le hice spoiler a alguien ;-; ...y luego de un evento interesante ocurrido hace poco, se me vino a la mente otro posible final, así que tengo tres finales posibles completamente opuestos y creo que no me decidiré por uno hasta cuando sea el climax xD_

 _Pd: Alguno juega wow? o lo conoce? es que tengo una idea para un os de comedia donde las musas van a icc 10hc y quería ver si a alguno le interesaba leerlo xD_


	11. Elección

**_Love Live no me pertenece~_**

* * *

Se encontraba Maki esperando a su compañera en la estación del metro. Ya se había arrepentido de aceptar la invitación, era raro de Camille invitarla a algo como eso en primer lugar, no sabía cuál era su verdadera intención, pero de verdad necesitaba cambiar de ambiente. Faltaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada cuando llegó. Vestía de forma bastante sugerente, completamente al opuesto de Maki.

—Llegaste temprano —fue el saludo de la rubia. — ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No realmente —respondió la pelirroja.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el local donde se reunirían todos. A pesar de llamarla fiesta, no sería "algo tan alborotado como si fuera una fiesta de la facultad de artes", según las propias palabras de la comisión organizadora y al llegar al lugar pudieron comprobarlo. El local tenía una decoración tradicional, sonaba música de fondo a volumen moderado, los presentes estaban distribuidos en distintas mesas, bebiendo y compartiendo. Parecía un bar cualquiera, aunque Maki sabía que todos los presentes eran estudiantes de su carrera. A más de alguno los ubicaba desde hace bastante, es especial a aquellos de linaje médico. Hasta hace unos años por obligación debía asistir a los eventos sociales a los cuales sus padres eran invitados y aquellos chicos habían corrido la misma suerte. En el momento que entraron comenzaron a sonar cuchicheos que podían escucharse a pesar de la música de fondo, todas las miradas se sirigieron hacia ellas. _"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_. Maki suspiró cansada.

—Vaya, me sorprende verte aquí Nishikino-san.

Uno de los presentes se había acercado, Maki lo reconoció al instante, era un senpai de sexto año con el que se había topado desde los 5 años. Provenía de una familia casi tan respetada dentro del mundo médico como la suya. Su padre se había encargado de mencionarle constantemente que era el prometido ideal y que debía acercarse más a él, algo que nunca llevó a cabo, principalmente porque eran opuestos, él era carismático y líder nato, tenía una máscara perfecta y ella no se molestaba en ocultar cuando algo le desagradaba, a pesar de no ser muy honesta. A pesar de que la habían regañado por no haber actuado a tiempo, Maki había sido la más feliz cuando hace unos meses su padre había soltado molesto en una cena familiar que el heredero Itsuki se había comprometido.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Itsuki-san.

El nombrado sonrió y las invitó a sentarse con ellos. Maki sabía que llamarían el doble la atención juntos, aún así prefirió aceptar, no tenía ganas de buscar otro lugar.

—A pesar que son compañeros y deberías de conocerlos, dudo lo hagas asocial-san —Maki frunció el ceño molesta por el comentario. — Estos son Tachibana Chiyo, Ikeda Kimiko, Maeda Hiroshi, los tres de sexto año —dijo el chico mientras señalaba a tres de las cuatro personas de la mesa y estos hacían una leve inclinación de cabeza. — Y ella es Mori Akemi, mi prometida, es su compañera.

"Nunca la había visto". Pensó la pelirroja mientras devolvía el saludo.

Se sentaron junto a los demás y comenzaron a hablar sobre distintos temas, a diferencia de lo que pensaba en un inicio no era tan desagradable mantener una conversación con aquellas personas. Luego de un rato el ambiente general había vuelo a la normalidad. El alcohol iba y venía. Después de dedicarle una mirada algo socarrona, la rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las chicas de la mesa, Ikeda Kimiko, por lo que habían comentado era excelente alumna y se sorprendían que siguiera soltera, Maki no comprendió la sonrisa, pero no le dio importancia.

Habían pasado unas horas, la pelirroja ya sentía como el alcohol influía en sus acciones, no tenía mucha tolerancia, sentía sus mejillas rojas. Apoyó su frente en su mano y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Ésta la sorprendió y le sonrió disimuladamente. Realmente no entendía todo eso. ¿Para qué la había invitado si luego de un rato se iría a coquetearle a una cualquiera? Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, era más que evidente la cercanía, ninguna de las dos se molestaba en ocultarlo. ¿Qué pretendía Camille? ¿No se suponía que sentía algo por ella? Sí, no le había correspondido e incluso ya había decidido que si salía con alguien, ese alguien sería Nico-chan, aunque la rubia no lo sabía y ella no sabía si era lo mejor estar con alguien en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Aún así le cabreaba verla coqueteándole a otra persona, ¿Tan volátiles eran sus sentimientos? Bufó molesta.

—Nishikino-san —Maki salió de su trance y prestó atención al chico que le hablaba, todos en la mesa la miraban. —Te preguntaba si conocías a Sonoda Umi, estuviste en u's con ella, ¿No?

— ¿Umi? Sí, la conozco.

— ¿Es verdad que le atraen las chicas? Después de todo escribe sobre eso, ¿Tiene algún tipo en particular? —continuó la interrogación una de las chicas, Maki frunció ligeramente el ceño y trató de pensar su respuesta, no quería que el alcohol hablara por ella y el revoltijo en su cabeza no ayudaba para nada.

— ¿Y qué les importa a ustedes aquello? —Puso su ya conocida mirada de indiferencia— ¿Influirá en su día a día? Eso es la vida personal de Umi, si alguien debe hablar de ello es ella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún tipo? —Preguntó la otra chica.

—Yo no… agh —Maki se tomo la cabeza, todo daba vueltas. — No tengo un tipo —terminó diciendo cuando pudo recomponerse.

A pesar de haber tomado distancia, la rubia había escuchado aquello sin problemas, en realidad la mayoría había podido hacerlo, había hablado demasiado fuerte y por aquella razón todas las miradas del local estaban centradas en ella.

—En realidad yo… —continuó, ya no sabía que decía. Camille se acercó de golpe, no dejaría que saliera públicamente del armario, aquello no era algo que haría Maki si estuviera dentro de sus cabales.

—Maki-san —miró hacia los lados, la gente había comenzado a susurrar nuevamente. — Creo que has bebido lo suficiente, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No me hables, Camille —su orgullo había hablado solo, los cuchicheos fueron aumentando.

—Vaya que son cercanas como para tratarse con nombres Faure-san —Itsuki se veía sorprendido. Camille iba a responder pero al ver como Maki intentaba ponerse de pie, prefirió ayudarla.

—En realidad yo si tengo un tipo —dijo Maki entre hipeos. Los presentes guardaban silencio expectantes, aquello sería un notición. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la rubia, quien al notar que la intención de Maki era besarla, en contra de sus deseos, la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó del lugar, sin importarle que dijeran los demás.

— ¿Se puede saber que ibas a hacer ahí? —Sonaba realmente molesta.

— ¿Acaso no era obvio? Pues besarte.

 _"_ _Definitivamente está borracha."_ Camille suspiró.

—Frente a todas las cotillas de la facultad, a mi realmente no me afecta, no oculto mi orientación sexual, pero si lo hacías tarde o temprano tu familia se enteraría, así que de nada.

—Eso de que no lo ocultas me quedó claro, poco más y tenían sexo con Ikeda frente a todos —soltó molesta, la rubia que ya le había dado la espalda sonrió, Maki estaba celosa, aunque tal vez todo era culpa del alcohol, pero su plan parecía no sido un total fracaso. Hizo como que no había escuchado y se giró.

—Pedí un taxi, te iré a dejar a casa, en ese estado no llegarás a ninguna parte.

—No es necesario —respondió tratando de ocultar su evidente estado de embriaguez.

—No seas terca, ahí está el taxi, vamos.

Maki entró de mala gana y guardó silencio todo el viaje. Al llegar la rubia la acompañó hasta su departamento y para su sorpresa, Maki la invitó a pasar. Fueron hasta la sala, la extranjera se sentó en el sofá y contempló por primera vez el lugar.

—Gracias —luego de un incómodo silencio, la dueña de casa había decidido hablar. — No sé qué pasó ahí, si hubiera continuado me habría puesto en muchos problemas —suspiró resignada mientras bebía agua, no quería tener resaca al día siguiente. — Aunque también es tu culpa por haberme invitado…

— ¿Ah? Podrías haberte negado —respondió rodando los ojos— mejor dime, ¿Por qué ibas a besarme? —Quería ver su reacción, dependiendo de eso decidiría como continuar. Maki al escuchar aquello comenzó a jugar con su cabello, nerviosa.

—Sólo quería molestar a esos entrometidos, ¿No escuchaste como hablaban de Umi? —La rubia le hubiera creído si no fuera porque no la miraba a la cara y por la notoria incomodidad.

— ¿Segura no era porque estabas celosa? —Se jugó todo con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras.

—Con esa respuesta te pusiste en evidencia —sonrió victoriosa.

—No es eso, es… —Maki volvió a tomarse la cabeza aún sentía el alcohol en su cuerpo. — Agh, no quiero que te sientas mal pero luego de pensarlo mucho he escogido a Nico-chan, ¿Vale? —Aquello había sido un verdadero balde de agua fría para la rubia. — Quiero decir, eres agradable y todo eso, pero con Nico-chan… simplemente no puedo explicarlo con palabras —miró a su acompañante y se sintió culpable. — Ambas sabíamos que era inevitable que terminara así —agachó la mirada algo avergonzada, debía dar las gracias al alcohol por sincerarse de aquella manera, en condiciones normales jamás lo habría hecho. La francesa seguía sin habla. — Cuando te vi coqueteando con Ikeda me sentí molesta, no puedo negarlo y creo que eso me llevó a hacer o más bien intentar hacer lo que pretendía, pero… —suspiró por enésima vez esa noche— creo que más que nada fue porque hace poco te confesaste y al ver aquella escena lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue, "¿Tan poco valía para ella?"

— ¡No es así! —Soltó rápidamente la rubia, Maki asintió.

—Lo sé, pero mi cabeza siempre me juega malas pasadas —cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá. — Sabes que tengo un problema, para empezar me cuesta socializar, me cuesta confiar, quiero decir, si no fuera por el alcohol no te diría nada de esto —Camille asintió a pesar que Maki no la miraba, dándole la razón en silencio. — Yo de verdad quiero estar con Nico-chan, pero tengo miedo, sé que jamás hará algo para dañarme, pero eso es ahora, luego vendrá mi inseguridad, comenzaré a pensar de manera completamente negativa y mi relación con Nico-chan se iría al carajo, realmente no quiero dañarla.

—Maki… —aquello había sonado tan melancólico que la rubia no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—En algunos momentos lo único que quiero es que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien.

—Pero tienes a tus amigas, ellas…

—Lo sé —la cortó Maki levantando algo la voz— sé que estarían dispuestas a ser mi apoyo si se los pidiera —suspiró cansada y continuó más bajo. —Sé también que sospechan que algo me ocurre y están preocupadas, pero simplemente no puedo acercarme y decirles que las necesito ¿Sabes? No puedo, créeme, lo he intentado.

Se instauró nuevamente el silencio en la habitación. Maki respiraba de manera pesada, estaba cansada, su cuerpo pesaba, pero al menos la habitación ya no daba vueltas.

—Antes siempre había estado sola, en realidad nada me importaba, sólo seguía las ordenes de mis padres —Maki continuó hablando, si iba a sincerarse con ella, al menos lo haría bien— pero cuando conocía u's todo cambió, los recuerdos que tengo con ellas son mi mayor tesoro.

—Siento algo de envidia —la pelirroja la miró sorprendida— me hubiera gustado tener a un grupo de amigas que me hicieran sentir de esa manera.

—Camille, de verdad lo siento por no poder corresponderte —Maki ahora la miraba seria.

—No digas más, ya sabía que era una batalla perdida —respondió sonriendo resignada. — Ahora dime… ¿Yazawa se confesó?

—No realmente… —habló algo insegura— pero me besó, aunque después de eso huí.

— ¡¿Huiste?! —La rubia se incorporó de golpe, asustando a su compañera. — Pobre, ahora siento pena por ella —continuó ya más calmada.

—No es tan malo —Maki la miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿O sí?

—Maki… de seguro debe estar súper preocupada y con miles de teorías en la cabeza, asegúrate de aclarar las cosas con ella lo antes posible —contestó con pesar— es lo que yo hubiera querido —terminó susurrando.

—Bueno, bueno, de todas maneras hoy la veré —la rubia la miró curiosa— todo u's está en Tokyo y nos juntaremos, ya quiero ver como resultará eso —lo último se lo dijo a sí misma, de verdad estaba intrigada en cómo actuaría cierto cuarteto. Vio la hora y se aterró, iban a ser las cuatro de la mañana y a las ocho tenía clases. — ¿Quieres quedarte? Ya es algo tarde incluso para un taxi.

La rubia asintió y se dirigieron a prepararse para acostarse. A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho unas horas después, Camille estaba lista para ir a su casa, Maki aún en pijama la había acompañado a la puerta.

—Sobre lo de anoche… —comenzó una incómoda pelirroja, nunca se había sincerado de tal forma con nadie, ni siquiera con Nozomi.

—Descuida, no diré nada —la rubia, a pesar de haber fallado en su plan de hacer que Maki cayera por ella esa noche, estaba feliz, porque al fin aquella chica había confiado en ella, aunque tal vez debía darle bastante crédito al alcohol. — Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo, adiós.

—Gracias —Maki sonrió de forma sincera, tal vez la noche había sido bochornosa, pero al parecer había ganado una amiga.

* * *

—Nico-chan —Maki había sido la primera en llegar al lugar de reunión, el restaurante de la pelinegra. Al verla salir de la cocina no perdió el tiempo y se acercó. Nico al verla se tensó, no habían hablado desde el incidente. — Luego que todas se vayan, necesito hablar contigo —continuó con una cara de poker mientras jugaba con su cabello. Nico no podía descifrar la expresión y no sabía que pensar. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no ahora Maki-chan? Aún no llega nadie —de verdad que no quería estar con la incertidumbre.

—Descuida —Maki se acercó y besó la mejilla de la chica de cabello negro, quien se tensó por el contacto y luego sonrojó. La menor sonrió victoriosa. — No es nada malo, sólo no quiero que nos interrumpan —continuó con voz juguetona, había decidido seguir molestándola.

—Maki-chan, ahora me has dejado con más ganas de saberlo —respondió la mayor cuando al fin recuperó el habla. El atrevimiento de Maki la había descolocado.

—Oh mira, es Umi, Kotori y Honoka —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras Nico sólo rodaba los ojos derrotada.

* * *

 _Hola~ lo sé, ha sido más corto de lo normal pero es que quería dejarlo ahí para crear hype(?)_

 _Planeaba subir esto hace un par de días, pero el cargador de mi laptop murió y estoy por vacaciones en casa de mis padres, un pueblo chico donde no encuentras nada -pueblo chico, infierno grande(?)- y debo esperar ir a otra ciudad para poder comprar otro u.u (Gracias hermanita por prestarme tu lap~)_

 _Sobre el cap, no hay mucho que decir, desde ahora comenzará el NicoMaki! ...Pero no todo será color de rosa, que sin drama me quedo sin historia(?)_

 _El siguiente espero subirlo en menos de una semana -w- pero no prometo nada... que entraré al baño de sangre en el SIF -quiero T1, o al menos, T2-_

 _Gasté 400 gemas y 5 tickets para tratar de conseguir la UR de Umi, y no conseguí ninguna UR... el sif me odia xD ...lo bueno es que pude idolizar a Eli y, perdón Umi, eres mi waifu y todo, pero Eli idolizada simplemente me dejó sin sangre (?) uwu._

 _Para terminar, un "juego" por si les interesa, si no, meh(?), dejaré tres palabras que son una frase, las letras no están desordenadas pero si tienen una relación con las letras correctas, como pista, el abecedario tiene 27 letras considerando la ñ y la primera letra correcta es U ewe, al que primero que acierte le escribiré un os con ship a elección(?)_

"BSO LZ HSVY"

 _Nos leemos~_


	12. Declaración

_Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

—Oh mira, es Umi, Kotori y Honoka —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras Nico sólo rodaba los ojos derrotada.

—Hola Nico, Maki —la primera en saludar fue la peliazul— llegaste temprano.

—Acababa de llegar —respondió a nombrada, al ver la expresión cansada de su senpai recordó los comentarios de sus compañeros sobre ella. _"Me pregunto si estos días han sido difíciles, luego le preguntaré."_

Se dirigieron a una de las mesas al final del local para así tener un poco mas de privacidad. Conversaban amenamente cuando para sorpresa de las presentes entraron Nozomi junto a Eli. La tensión e incomodidad entre ambas era notoria. Las recién llegadas saludaron y se sentaron, Nozomi entre Nico y Kotori y Eli entre Maki y Honoka.

—Me sorprende verles llegar juntas —susurró Maki lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Eli la escuchara.

—Venía en el auto y me la topé en el camino —fue la respuesta de la mayor.

—Oh— respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona la menor— el destino sí que es raro en ustedes, ¿Eh?

— ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó curiosa Honoka, atrayendo la atención de las demás.

—De nada, ¿Cierto Maki? —La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en descifrar la mirada de la rubia.

—Eh… sí —le siguió la corriente ganándose una mirada penetrante de la pelimorada, pensó rápidamente algún tema para salir del paso— Nozomi, ¿Cómo te fue con tus exposiciones?

La chica de mirada turquesa notó el forzado cambio en la conversación, pero decidió ignorarlo. No tenía ánimos como para ser ella misma, se sentía extraña. Cuando Eli paró para llevarla recordó lo que había hablado con Nico, luego de esa conversación se había decidido a darle una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores a la rubia, pero al verla, al volver a sentir lo que sólo ella le producía, sintió miedo. Una cosa era segura, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, a pesar de todo lo que hizo para tratar de olvidarla, tratar de odiarla, la seguía amando. Suspiró un poco frustrada por toda la situación, simplemente la superaba.

—Bien, muy bien de hecho —sonrió de manera forzada, aunque ninguna excepto la pelinegra lo notó. — Ya he terminado con lo que vine a hacer, por lo que me iré en unos días.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, podía quedarse casi dos semanas más si así lo deseaba, por el hecho de volver a su país natal le habían ofrecido adelantar parte de sus vacaciones y en un inicio había pensado aceptar la oferta, pero luego de notar que si pasaba unos días más en compañía de aquella idiota no evitaría volver a caer rendida a sus pies, pensó que lo mejor sería huir. No quería sufrir nuevamente, no por culpa de la misma persona. _"¿Desde cuándo soy tan cobarde?"_ Se preguntó. Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella sabía que se podía quedar más días y tenía una idea del porqué del cambio de planes.

— ¿Te irás… en unos días? —Eli no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa mezclada con tristeza. Había decidido que el tiempo que Nozomi estuviera en el lugar trataría de conseguir que al menos la pelimorada le diera una oportunidad para ganar nuevamente su confianza, no aspiraba a más por el momento porque sabía que era complicado, la había dañado mucho, y ahora, sí lo que había dicho era cierto, ni eso lograría hacer. Aquel tono de voz logró estremecer a la mayor quien comenzó a enumerar mentalmente por qué era mejor mantenerse alejada.

—Sí — respondió cuando ya tenía suficientes puntos enlistados en los pros. No sabía que más decir al respecto, cualquier excusa sonaba estúpida en su cabeza, pero las miradas de sus amigas solicitaban que continuase.

—Hola chicas —agradeció mentalmente a la pareja que acababa de llegar, literalmente la habían salvado.

— Hola Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan —saludó de vuelta tratando de ocultar su repentina felicidad por no verse acorralada.

La llegada de las últimas faltantes rompió la tensión que se había formado. Las demás las saludaron y las invitaron a tomar asiento.

—Disculpen por llegar tarde —habló Hanayo luego de tomar asiento. — Este viernes se cumple el plazo para llevar la revista a la imprenta.

— ¡La oficina estaba convertida en un caos nya! Rin fue a buscar a Kayo-chin para que se vengan juntas y terminó ayudando con unos mandados—continuó ahora la pelinaranja.

— ¿Segura no hay problema en que vengas? —preguntó algo preocupada Nico.

—Sí, no hay problema, sólo falta dar el visto bueno a la diagramación, pero primero los diseñadores deben arreglar unos detalles —respondió dedicando una sonrisa cansada.

—Suena a bastante trabajo —comentó Maki mientras miraba el contenido de su vaso— estar a cargo de una revista, me refiero —continuó.

—Sólo cuando se acerca la fecha límite, los que están a cargo de la página web tienen más trabajo, tienen que cubrir los eventos a diario.

— ¡Dejen de hablar del trabajo y comencemos a divertirnos!

—Honoka, molestas a los clientes —cortó la pelinegra a la enérgica pelinaranja quien sólo bufó desanimada.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos karaoke? Hace mucho no las escucho cantar.

Varias palabras de aceptación a la propuesta de Nozomi se comenzaron a escuchar en la mesa. Nico miró preocupada a Maki. Aunque ésta no le había comentado sobre su complicada relación actual con la música, la pelinegra lo intuía. El cómo actuó el día que se reencontraron y el día en que fueron a ver a Eli al teatro le daba una idea y quería evitar a toda costa que Maki tuviera que pasar por ello nuevamente.

—No tengo el equipo necesario —aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, de todos modos no era mentira. Nozomi sonrió.

—No es necesario, hay un piano, tenemos a Maki-chan, mientras sean canciones de µ's no creo que haya problemas, ¿No? —Respondió la pelimorada mientras interrogaba con la mirada a la pianista. Nico suspiró derrotada, no había caso en intentarlo, sabía que contra Nozomi era imposible ganar.

—Supongo que no —habló no del todo segura la pelirroja. Miró el piano, quizás ya era hora de enfrentar aquel problema. Amaba tocar y siendo honesta, extrañaba hacerlo, aún sabiendo el efecto que producía en ella. — ¿Quién va primero? — pregunto ahora con una media sonrisa que parecía sincera. Nico al verla quedó un poco más tranquila.

— ¡Yo! —Gritó alzando su mano. — ¡Quiero cantar Nico Puri!

— ¿Enserio Nico-chan? —Preguntó la pelirroja sin ocultar el tick en el ojo. — ¿De todas las canciones escoges esa?

— ¿Qué? ¡Es Buena! Es de la Idol n°1 después de todo.

—Sí, sí, como digas.

Las demás veían divertidas la interacción entre ambas, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de los años, parecía como si nuevamente estuvieran en sus días de preparatoria. Maki caminó hacia el piano y se sentó. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Nico quien seguía en la mesa.

— ¿Vendrás o no?

— ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Si la tocaras?

—Ven antes que me arrepienta —respondió devolviendo su vista al teclado.

—Ahora me siento algo avergonzada de cantar esta canción frente a mis clientes —susurró para sí misma al llegar junto al piano y notar que las demás personas en el local comenzaban a centrar su atención en ellas. Maki alcanzó a escucharla y sonrió socarronamente. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada.

Comenzó a sonar la alegre melodía y los presentes guardaron silencio. La voz de Nico sonaba más madura, pero no por eso menos armoniosa. Maki cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento, extrañaba oír esa voz.

La canción terminó y fue reemplazada por una ola de aplausos. Nico aún un poco avergonzada dio las gracias y fue a sentarse nuevamente con sus amigas. Maki se giró y miró hacía sus amigas esperando ver quien sería la siguiente. Ninguna se movía.

— ¿Enserio? —Nico rodó los ojos— ¿Acaso se han intimidado al escuchar cantar a la idol n°1 nuevamente? —Una a una comenzaron a desviarle la mirada. —Y eso que ustedes también estuvieron de acuerdo… ¡Ya sé! —Sonrió de manera malvada y miró a Nozomi, ésta le devolvió una mirada curiosa. — ¡Eli! ¡Nozomi! Su turno —las dos nombradas pusieron cara de no entender de qué iba todo mientras Nico las tomaba de la mano y las intentaba llevar junto al piano.

— ¿Estás segura? —Susurró la pelirroja cuando Nico estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la escuchara.

— Tú sólo toca.

— Como sea.

Maki comenzó a tocar y Eli miró aterrada a Nico. Nozomi se perdió en los recuerdos que traía aquella melodía.

—Nico, no creo que… —la rubia se mostraba preocupada. Aquello no era buena idea.

—Si lo haces te prepararé un mousse de chocolate.

— ¡Nozomi! ¡Hagámoslo! —Nozomi salió de su trance y la miró — ¡Es un mousse de chocolate! ¡Preparado por Nico!

 _"_ _¿Es enserio? Su debilidad por el chocolate la hace ver tan adorable."_ Pensó la pelimorada quien al notar lo que había pasado por su cabeza se regañó mentalmente. No podía doblegarse. Por ahora cantaría, ya se encargaría de castigar a Nico luego… y tal vez también a Maki por seguirle el juego. Comenzaron a cantar, las demás chicas coreaban la canción.

Dolía en demasía. Cada palabra que cantaba era un recuerdo más que pasaba por su mente.

 **…** ** _Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to_** **…**

 _(¡Ah! Sólo nosotras dos, vamos al jardín de cristal…)_

 _"_ _¿Por qué?"_ Miró a la rubia, parecía disfrutar cantando. Suspiró pesadamente, también quería disfrutarlo, pero...

 ** _Tojikometai kokoro o_**

 _(Tu corazón yo quiero capturar)_

 _ **Doko ni mo ikanai you ni**_

 _(No te vayas)_

 _ **Sabishii no yo**_

 _(Es Solitario)_

 _ **Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo**_

 _(Quédate conmigo para siempre)_

Era como si su inconsciente estuviera hablando, lo sabía y por eso le molestaba tanto. No quería necesitarla a ese nivel. Miró a sus amigas, estaban siendo demasiado ruidosas. Miró a Umi, sus miradas se conectaron por un instante hasta que la menor desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su evidente incomodidad.

 _"_ _Cierto, aún no sé porqué terminaron."_ Pensó mientras su mirada volvió a centrarse en la rubia.

 ** _Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake_**

 _(Todo lo que podemos hacer es mirarnos dolorosamente la una a la otra)_

 _"_ _Maldita Nicocchi…"_

 ** _Naze... Kurushiku naru no?_**

 _(¿Por qué tienen que ser tan dolorosos?)_

Trató de ignorar sus pensamientos para así poder terminar de cantar. No sabía si sería capaz de fingir una sonrisa frente a las demás luego de aquello. Nico tenía razón, sólo se hacía daño con mantenerla alejada, pero como había pensado toda la noche, las consecuencias de no hacerlo le producía pavor.

 _"_ _¿Qué debería hacer?"_

La canción terminó, los aplausos sonaron nuevamente.

— Esto al final… sólo lo empeoró —se susurró a si misma Nozomi mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Eli, quien iba lo suficientemente cerca, alcanzó a escuchar lo último y siguió caminando con la mirada baja. Se sentía culpable, lo del mousse era una excusa, podía haberse negado pero de verdad quería cantar esa canción con ella, había intentado decir que sería mala idea pero su egoísmo había podido más.

Maki notó el ambiente que se había formado. Pensó cómo romperlo. Sonrió al encontrar una respuesta.

— Nico, Hanayo, Rin —llamó a sus amigas y comenzó a tocar. Nico captó al instante lo que quería la pelirroja, sonrió de vuelta y corrió llevando con ella a las otras dos. Definitivamente una canción sobre comida, aunque sea algo hardcore, salvaría la velada.

Los minutos pasaron, el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad. Luego de _After school navigators_ , cantaron _Aishiteru banzai_ , que les hizo recordar el día de la graduación de las de tercero, _No brand no girls, Korekara no someday_ , _Blueberry train_ , entre otras. Iban a cantar _Snow Halation_ cuando el sonido del teléfono de Hanayo llamó la atención de todas. Se disculpó diciendo que era de la oficina, se alejó un poco y contestó. Las demás comenzaron a conversar en lo que Hanayo volvía.

—Nico-chan —la nombrada se acercó a la pelirroja, separándose un poco del grupo— ¿No ha comenzado a llegar más gente de lo normal? Digo, sé que es popular pero normalmente es más tranquilo, ¿No?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —Nico miró alrededor y notó que la menor tenía razón. — Incluso algunos no dejan de mirarnos.

—Taihen-desu~~ —Hanayo atrajo la atención de todas con aquello, hace tiempo no lo escuchaban. — Me han llamado de la oficina y me preguntaron si era cierto que µ's estaba dando un concierto íntimo aquí. Obviamente lo negué pero el rumor ya está en la red y es probable que comience a llegar más gente, incluso algunos de los medios.

—Esto es un problema —habló algo cansada Nico— cerraré las puertas para que no entre nadie más, de todos modos ya casi es la hora de cierre —continuó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—Esto es mi culpa —la peliazul se notaba algo incómoda— desde que di a conocer mi identidad µ's ha vuelto a ser tema de conversación, perdón, sólo les he traído molestias.

—No es tu culpa, Umi —habló Maki recordando las palabras de sus compañeros, las demás asintieron— y si necesitas ayuda con algo o la carga se te hace muy pesada no dudes en confiar en nosotras.

— Deberíamos decir lo mismo —respondió la escritora. Maki desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Rin quería seguir cantando —comentó decaída la pelinaranja mientras comenzaban a tomar asiento.

—Podríamos seguir en el departamento, pero es día de semana, mañana la mayoría trabaja.

—Ara, Honoka-chan se ha vuelto responsable —bromeó Nozomi. La pelinaranja sólo sonrió.

Al volver Nico hablaron tranquilamente sobre sus días a día. Honoka y Rin no dejaron de insistir en que Maki y Umi deberían trabajar de vez en cuando en su escuela porque cada una era buena en su área pero juntas eran un dúo explosivo y aún bastantes reconocidas en la industria, sólo consiguieron una disculpa de parte de ambas. Umi habló de lo agotador que era tener a los periodistas constantemente preguntándole si salía con alguna chica, a pesar de los intentos de su editora por evitar cualquier encuentro con ellos, pero que no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Ya era bastante tarde, no quedaba ningún cliente y de los trabajadores sólo estaba Nico. Las musas decidieron que ya era hora de ir a casa y comenzaron a alistarse. Una a una se despidieron de la pelinegra, quien debía hacer unas cosas más antes de irse. Nozomi al notar que la pianista no se movía la miró curiosa.

—Maki-chan, ¿No vienes con nosotras?

—No, me quedaré con Nico-chan.

Normalmente al escuchar aquello, aprovecharía la oportunidad para molestarlas, pero estaba tan agotada mentalmente que simplemente se despidió y comenzó a caminar junto al montón.

Maki había vuelto a sentarse frente al piano en lo que Nico salía a despedir a las demás y cerrar el local. Pasó suavemente una de sus manos por sobre las teclas, extrañaba demasiado sentir ese tacto a diario. Comenzó a tocar el sólo del concierto que había ido a ver hace poco al teatro junto a la rubia. Siempre había amado esa obra y por lo mismo la había escogido para la audición que nunca llegó. Estaba tan concentrada en la melodía que no había notado que la mayor ya había vuelto y la escuchaba atentamente. Nico sin pensarlo se sentó al lado de la menor haciendo que saliera de su trance y parara de tocar, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tocabas? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Una parte del primer concierto para piano de Chopin —desvió la mirada y tocó una tecla al azar, estaba nerviosa por la cercanía y no quería que su acompañante lo notara. — Es la obra que había preparado para postular a la Geidai.

—A pesar del tiempo sigues tocando hermoso.

—Gracias.

Luego de responder el silencio reinó entre ambas. Nico quería preguntar qué era lo que quería hablar pero no quería presionarla. Maki ordenaba las palabras en su cabeza, había pensado una y otra vez cómo enfrentar a la pelinegra, pero llegado el momento todo su plan se había desplomado. Los nervios le ganaban y no lograba pronunciar una palabra. _"¿Dónde quedó la Maki decidida de hace unas horas?"._ Se regañó mentalmente. Nico ya se había decidido en decirle que no se presionara cuando Maki comenzó a tocar nuevamente. Nico la miró curiosa y guardó silencio. Conocía esa obra, era la que Maki tocó aquella noche en ese mismo piano hace un tiempo atrás. Aquella que tan sólo al escuchar el inicio estaba segura de quien la interpretaba.

—Nico-chan —Maki habló sin dejar de tocar, estaba con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si la miraba toda su determinación se iría. — ¿Reconoces esta obra?

—Es la que tocaste la noche que nos reencontramos —Maki sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Esa noche, horas antes había intentado suicidarme —al decir lo último la voz de Maki se quebró, pero a pesar de eso no dejó de tocar. Nico al oír aquello se tensó, tenía muchas preguntas pero por el momento guardó silencio, dejándola continuar. — Cuando las vi, cuando te vi, no sabía cómo sentirme, tenía emociones encontradas —suspiró pesadamente— al escuchar que todas de una u otra forma habían conseguido lo que se habían propuesto, quise huir, sentía que estando a su lado sólo conseguiría caer más profundo, planeaba no volverlas a ver… —la pelirroja paró de tocar y miró fijamente a su acompañante— pero me detuviste. Me detuviste y pediste mi número.

La menor le dedicó una media sonrisa y desvió la mirada. Nico al verla sintió como algo nacía en su interior y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Se sentía como una colegiala nuevamente.

—Esa noche al volver a casa había decidido acercarme nuevamente a ti —continuó con su monólogo la menor, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus dedos acariciaran las teclas nuevamente. —Pero luego comenzaron a llegar mis inseguridades, ¿Y si te dañaba? ¿Te merecía realmente? Eso sin mencionar que destruyes todas mis barreras, me dejas completamente vulnerable, ¿Y si te entregaba mi corazón y me lo hacías añicos? Tenía miedo, tengo miedo.

—Maki-chan…

—Déjame terminar, sólo escucha —la cortó la menor. Suspiró y comenzó a reordenar las palabras en su cabeza. — Sé que no lo harías, sé que puedo confiar en ti, sé que puedo confiar en todas, pero eso es ahora, yo… —dejó de tocar y bajó la mirada— en esos momentos sólo no razono. Mas que tener miedo de la relación, tengo miedo de mi misma, de lo que pueda llegar a hacer para auto sabotearme. Nico-chan —miró fijamente a la mayor— te quiero… no —negó suavemente— es más que eso, creo que te amo, creo que ha sido así desde la preparatoria.

—Maki-chan, yo también… —respondió la pelinegra— yo también te amo.

—Lo sé —sonrió melancólica mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de la bajita. — Y es por eso que dudo tanto, ¿Merezco realmente esta felicidad?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿Saldrías conmigo aún sabiendo lo complicado que puede ser? —Maki hablaba cada vez más bajo. Nico comenzó a acariciar lentamente la cabeza de la menor.

— Mírame —la pelirroja levantó su rostros, Nico juntó sus frentes y acarició suavemente su mejilla. —Te lo dije ese día, ¿No? Puedes confiar en mí, no es necesario que cargues con todo, déjame ser tu apoyo.

—Nico-chan —comenzó a cortar la distancia lentamente, podía sentir la respiración de la mayor y como su corazón comenzaba a volverse loco. — Gracias —susurró antes del tan anhelado contacto.

* * *

 _Y bueno, al fin están juntas!_ ;u;

 _Perdón por tardar tanto, no tenía pronosticado el evento UmiMaki justo después del KotoUmi y eso "arruinó" completamente mi planificación del fin de mis vacaciones, luego entré a clases, las materias de este semestre realmente están interesantes y por eso cuando me ponía a escribir terminaba estudiando ^^_ u

 _Nadie pudo descifrar la frase, era "Umi es amor" -Larga vida a la waifu- Si a alguien le interesa, había usado un sistema criptográfico super simple que usaban los romanos xD_

 _Este capitulo está dedicado a una persona bien importante para mi~~ mi musa intelectual y la primera persona que logré que entrara al idol hell(?), gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo!_

 _Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Nos leemos -espero- pronto._


	13. Nuevo comienzo

_Love Live no me pertenece~_

* * *

—Aquí tienes —dijo Nico mientras le pasaba un pocillo.

—Gracias —respondió sonriente Eli y comenzó a comer el mousse disfrutando cada bocado.

— ¿Has hablado con Nozomi? — La rubia se tensó al escuchar la pregunta y bajó la mirada.

—No y no sé qué hacer —suspiró frustrada—. No quiero darme por vencida tan fácil, pero si Nozomi no está aquí no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—No sé tú pero eso para mí suena a que te estás dando por vencida —dijo de vuelta Nico mientras rodaba los ojos frustrada—. Ya no sé quién es más terca.

—Nico… —la nombrada al ver el semblante decaído de su amiga se preocupó—. Hablo enserio, quiero que me dé una oportunidad, pero para enmendar el daño que le hice necesitaré más que unos días, además… —quedó mirando fijamente el postre mientras ordenaba sus palabras— se supone era la persona que más la conocía y con todo lo que ha pasado siento que ahora sólo somos dos extrañas.

—Ella sólo necesita un empujón, ¿Sabes? Debes hacer algo —Nico habló con tono serio, haciendo que su amiga se tensara nuevamente—. Si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por dejarla ir por segunda vez. Debes aprovechar mientras tengas oportunidad, por mínima que sea.

—Ya pensaré algo, o eso espero —miró a la pelinegra de forma suplicante— ¿Será que puedes convencerla que se quede unos días más?

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides tú directamente?

— ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Nozomi, te amo, quédate? —Respondió de manera sarcástica la rubia—. Tan sólo mi presencia la incómoda, no tengo idea de cómo iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Quizás no esas palabras, pero que fueras honesta ayudaría mucho.

—No eres la más indicada para pedirme que sea honesta —Nico frunció el ceño levemente al escuchar aquello.

—Soy menos densa que tú —recordó fugazmente la noche anterior, se sonrojo al pensar en todo lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja—. Y créeme, mucho más honesta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? —Eli entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente—. ¡No me digas que anoche pasó algo! Sabía que Maki no se quedaba sólo por acompañarte —Nico desvió la mirada más sonrojada que antes, si es que era posible.

—Di- Digamos que ya no estoy soltera —había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad para confesar aquello, no entendía por qué se le hacía tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Pero sigues virgen? —pregunto con fingida seriedad la menor.

—Dios Eli, qué vieron ese par de idiotas en ti —la nombrada se tensó nuevamente y Nico cayó en cuenta de sus palabras—. Lo siento, no quise…

—No importa —la corto— ni yo lo entiendo, y sólo bromeaba, con Umi nos tomo su tiempo aunque por increíble que parezca fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa la primera vez.

—No quiero saber esos detalles —Nico la miró incómoda— bueno, cómo decía, deberías de ir y decirle directamente la razón por la cual terminaste con Umi, tiene bastante curiosidad al respecto.

—Ser directa, ¿Eh? —Iba a continuar hablando pero el sonido del teléfono de Nico la interrumpió. La pelinegra tomó su móvil y se sonrojó nuevamente.

—Hola Maki-chan —a pesar que se había girado para que la rubia no la vea, sabía que ésta la miraba con burla—. Sí, estoy aquí, te estaré esperando —bajó la cabeza avergonzada—. Yo... Yo también te amo, nos vemos.

—Comenzaron a salir ayer y ya se dicen te amo, que rápidas —comenzó a molestarla Eli.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó aún avergonzada—. Habremos empezado ayer pero tú sabes desde hace cuanto tengo estos sentimientos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quería molestarte —Nico suspiró cansada— entonces… ¿Maki vendrá?

—Sí, así que apresúrate y vete antes que llegue.

—Que mala Nico, corriendo a tu amiga por tu novia, eso no se hace —siguió fastidiando la rubia.

—Tsk, haz lo que quieras —tocaron la puerta y Nico se puso de pie— . No esperaba que llegara tan pronto.

—De seguro estaba desesperada por verte y ha venido volando —Nico le dedicó una mirada que le produjo escalofríos a la bailarina. — Ya, ya me callo.

—Hola Maki-chan —saludó la pelinegra al abrir la puerta— llegaste rápido.

—Suspendieron mi clase de la tarde y no estabas en tu restaurante así que pensé estarías aquí —respondió la menor algo avergonzada.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Si me hubieras avisado antes te habría esperado para comer, acabamos de terminar —preguntó Nico mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

— ¿Acabamos? —El que haya hablado en plural no se le pasó desapercibido y la pregunta salió por si sola de sus labios.

—No te pongas celosa, Maki, sólo soy yo —habló la rubia, logrando provocar un notorio sonrojo en la pareja—. Tanto tiempo, bueno en realidad no, nos vimos anoche.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —La pelirroja preguntó curiosa a la bajita.

—Está tratando de evadir la realidad, no quiere pensar que Nozomi se irá y la dejará sola, triste y abandonada.

—Ah —respondió como si nada Maki y siguió jugando con su mechón de cabello mientras se sentaba en la mesa y Nico se dirigía a la cocina.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué fue esa reacción? —Exclamó algo irritada Eli y Maki sonrió levemente.

— ¿Ya sabes que harás con Nozomi?

—De eso estábamos hablando —Nico se acercó y puso un plato con pasta y bastante salsa de tomate.

—No te dije si había comido aún —Nico rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero gracias, se ve delicioso.

— ¡Pues claro! Lo cociné yo después de todo.

—Ya tenías que arruinarlo con tus comentarios ególatras.

—Ya, dejen de coquetearse —Eli suspiró frustrada—. Como siempre la tercera rueda de BiBi —finalizó en un susurro.

—Nico-chan… ¿Le dijiste? —Habló cansada la menor.

— ¿Querías mantenerlo en secreto? —La voz de Nico sonaba algo dolida.

—No realmente, sólo quería asegurarme que lo sabía.

—Ahora que estás aquí Maki, ¡Cuéntame los detalles! Nico no quiso decirme nada.

— ¿No deberías preocuparte de qué hacer con Nozomi? —Fue la respuesta de la menor, trataría de evitar a toda costa de tener que dar los detalles cursis de su declaración. Eli volvió a tener un semblante decaído.

—Golpe bajo —habló la pelinegra sentándose al lado de su ahora novia—. Le he dicho que sea honesta con ella.

—Tal vez funcione, aunque —la estudiante de medicina miró a la rubia— Eli, la hiciste sufrir demasiado, tienes que demostrarle que de verdad es importante para ti, más que palabras, acciones.

—Lo sé, gracias por sus consejos chicas —se puso de pie— las dejaré solas, pero antes, Nico, ¿Tienes el número de Nozomi?

—Está ocupando el antiguo.

—Ya veo, trataré de quedar con ella, espero me responda —-Eli sacó su móvil y marcó. Luego de un par de pitidos hablaron del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hola? ¿Nozomi?

La pareja miraba atenta las expresiones de la bailarina, el cambio en su rostro les hizo que la respuesta a la invitación fuera evidente. Eli se despidió, colgó y suspiró frustrada.

—Ha dicho que asistiría a un coloquio en su facultad por la tarde —Maki frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras pensaba en algo.

—Tal vez deberías esperar ahí a cuando salga e invitarla, normalmente publican los horarios y lugares de esos eventos en las páginas web de las facultades.

— ¿No parecería una acosadora?

—Tal vez, pero estás desesperada, ¿No? —El tono serio que había usado su amiga la convenció.

—Tienes razón —habló mientras en su teléfono comenzaba a buscar información. Soltó un sonido de frustración—. No dice nada, sólo que está a cargo el Dr. Yamada… un momento —Nico y Maki la miraron confundida— Yamada… ¡Lo conozco! ¡Tiene que ser él!

— ¿A qué te refieres Eli? —Nico hizo notar su incomprensión.

—Hay un benefactor del teatro que se apellida Yamada y es astrofísico de la Todai, tiene que ser él, no creo hayan muchos Yamada que sean astrofísicos y trabajen ahí —sonrió— puedo conseguir comunicarme con él y así saber a qué hora y donde es el coloquio.

—Ya veo, ¿Pero qué harás? —Maki seguía algo escéptica.

—La esperaré y la llevaré en una cita, la raptaré si es necesario.

—Por favor no cometas algún crimen.

—Era broma —respondió Eli al comentario de la pelinegra— nos vemos —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta— deséenme suerte chicas, adiós.

Y se fue. Maki y Nico se miraron y suspiraron. Eli necesitaría toda la suerte del mundo.

—Espero que esas dos terminen juntas, se quieren demasiado mutuamente como para no hacerlo —habló Nico mientras observaba como Maki disfrutaba su comida.

—Eli de verdad que la tiene difícil, aunque en parte entiendo a Nozomi, debe ser complicado hacer como que no ha pasado nada cuando se ha sufrido demasiado.

Maki dijo aquello y siguió comiendo algo avergonzada por la atención que la mayor le prestaba. Aquellas palabras hicieron a la pelinegra recordar que tenía varios temas que quería tratar con la menor. Quería ver cómo podría ayudarla, quería asegurarse que su novia supiera que siempre contaba con ella, que sería su soporte todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Conociéndola, sabía que cuando se sintiera mal, por orgullo o terquedad, o tal vez con la intención de no molestarla, no pediría ayuda, y eso era lo que ella quería evitar, que Maki terminara cargando con todo, porque de eso se trataba una relación, ¿No? Apoyarse mutuamente en los momentos de debilidad.

— ¿En qué piensas? —La voz de su amada la saco de sus pensamientos.

—En que te ves hermosa comiendo lo que preparé —Sí, se trataba de aquello pero también de tener esos momentos donde sólo existían las dos, sin preocupaciones, viviendo el presente, disfrutando la compañía mutua. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía, aún era nueva en todo eso. Iría poco a poco, demostrándole hasta con los pequeños detalles de cuanto la amaba, de cuán importante era para ella. Maki al escuchar el comentario solo desvió la mirada avergonzada—. Te amo Maki-chan.

—Mou Nico-chan idiota, diciendo eso de la nada.

Nico sonrió al ver como tomaron color las mejillas de su acompañante. Se puso de pie, besó su mejilla y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar el postre mientras la veía de reojo. De verdad amaba ver a su tsundere avergonzada, y esperaba poder ver aquella escena a diario en un futuro.

* * *

—Y con esto finaliza la junta, gracias a todos por su trabajo y sigan esforzándose.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir de la sala de reuniones. Kotori esperó paciente hasta que el grupo que rodeaba a la escritora se dispersara. Pasados unos minutos al fin salía la última persona en el salón. La peliazul soltó un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora Umi-chan? —Preguntó la peligris con una sonrisa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—No realmente, planeaba ir directo a casa, estoy algo cansada —habló en respuesta la escritora.

— ¿Vamos a comer juntas? —Umi no sabía que responder, no era mentira que estaba cansada, además seguía teniendo sentimientos encontrados en presencia de su amiga de la infancia. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada como muestra de su indecisión. Kotori notó esto y decidió usar su arma definitiva, esperaba que aún tuviera el mismo efecto—. Umi-chan, ¡Onegai!

La peliazul quedó k.o por un instante, había pasado tiempo pero el efecto seguía siendo el mismo. Sintió como su corazón se volvió loco de un momento a otro y tuvo miedo. Miedo por la sensación que hasta hace un tiempo sólo lograba producir la rubia, miedo porque ella no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera, miedo porque sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por Eli, lo notó cuando ésta había cantado con Nozomi hace unos días, y esa nueva sensación sólo lograba confundirla. No quería hacer sufrir a Kotori. No quería ser nuevamente la razón de sus lágrimas.

—Eres injusta —respondió mientras negaba lentamente algo frustrada, no podía negarse si se lo pedía de esa forma—. Está bien, vamos.

Kotori le dedicó una gran sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar. Hablaron sobre el live action, el clima y diversas cosas más. El ambiente entre ambas era ameno, a pesar que la llegada del invierno era inminente, el cielo estaba despejado, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera helado. Una brisa sopló y Kotori no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, había olvidado llevar algo más abrigado. Umi como acto reflejo la atrajo hacia ella y le puso su bufanda.

—No me gustaría que te enfermes —sonrió galante y la diseñadora desvió la mirada sonrojada. _"¿Siquiera es consciente de lo que hace?"_ Pensó frustrada tratando de calmar su agitado pulso—. ¿Y bien? Ya que me dijiste que fuéramos a comer juntas, ¿Dónde quieres ir? Hemos caminado en círculos.

—Lo había olvidado —sonrió—. Conozco un lugar, vamos.

Kotori se aferró al brazo de la ex arquera y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —la peligris decidió romper el silencio pasado unos minutos. Umi la miró curiosa—. Cuando estábamos en secundaria y Honoka-chan se quedaba dormida siempre caminábamos de esta forma a clases, aunque ahora parece no avergonzarte.

—He madurado un poco, supongo —respondió Umi sin despegar la mirada del frente—. El haber enfrentado a mis padres unido a otras situaciones ha hecho que cambie un poco mi forma de ver las cosas.

— ¿Cómo fue lo de tus padres, Umi-chan? —Preguntó Kotori, sentía curiosidad.

—Ya los conoces, apenas me sinceré me corrieron de casa —la menor apretó el agarre y Umi le dedicó una sonrisa—. Descuida, ellos perdieron más que yo, se han quedado sin heredero, la verdad no me arrepiento.

—Pero Umi-chan, es tu familia después de todo.

—Siempre han sido fríos, nuestra relación era más del tipo maestro-aprendiz que otra cosa, desde que mi hermana se fue no había nada por lo que realmente quisiera seguir ahí. Sólo era un ambiente tóxico, donde en cada momento me recordaban mis responsabilidades —Kotori la miró con el ceño algo fruncido—. No me malentiendas, agradezco todo lo que me han dado, por ellos soy como soy, pero simplemente no puedo negar que ahora me siento mejor, de alguna forma me siento libre.

—Entiendo —la peligris ahora la miró preocupada—. Pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre esto, o sobre cualquier cosa, no olvides que siempre estaré para ti Umi-chan.

Umi asintió y Kotori le sonrió. Se detuvieron frente a un local algo escondido, no se veía muy grande, más bien al contrario, parecía acogedor.

—Aquí es, a pesar que la comida es buena no es muy concurrido, lo que es bueno, ya que eres famosa —Umi soltó una suave risa. _"Como amo escuchar ese sonido salir de sus labios"._

—No soy lo suficientemente famosa para que la gente me reconozca en la calle, soy escritora, no idol —Kotori frunció el ceño, estaba segura que en un lugar concurrido definitivamente Umi llamaría la atención.

—Aún así, es mejor prevenir —dijo en respuesta mientras ingresaban al local.

La comida fue tranquila. Recapitularon anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas, su vida cuando estaban en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Recordaron el cómo Kotori siempre había sido permisiva con Honoka y Umi todo lo contrario, el día de la graduación y cómo Maki se había quebrado en llanto en el discurso de despedida, entre otras cosas.

La comida terminó y decidieron caminar por un parque cercano. Había poca gente. _"Seguramente por ser día de semana y media tarde."_ Pensó la mayor. Kotori estaba aferrada nuevamente al brazo de la escritora y a pesar que el rostro de ésta se mostraba sereno, en su interior reinaba el caos. La tarde con Kotori había sido agradable, realmente la había extrañado y cada vez que veía su sonrisa o escuchaba su voz, se sentía ansiosa. ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Qué sentía por Eli? Sabía que lo que tenía con la rubia estaba muerto y que era imposible volviera a existir, pero a pesar de saberlo se encontraba extremadamente confundida. Lo que había sentido por la mayor fue mucho más profundo que un simple capricho y no podía eliminarlo de su sistema así como así.

—Umi-chan, tomemos asiento un tiempo —habló la menor mientras indicaba una banca cercana. Umi la siguió y tomo asiento a su lado. Kotori observó como danzaban elegantemente las últimas hojas del otoño—. El otoño es hermoso a su manera, ¿No lo crees? Aunque prefiero la primavera y ver caer los pétalos de sakura.

—De alguna forma eso va más contigo, el otoño es cierto que es elegante, pero tiene un aire más melancólico, en cambio la primavera es algo más… ¿Radiante?

—Hablas como escritora.

— ¿Será porque lo soy?

—Tal vez… —la peligris sonrió para después poner un semblante serio—. Umi-chan —la nombrada la miro y Kotori dudó un poco—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —el tono de inseguridad de su acompañante la preocupó.

— ¿Por qué terminaron con Eli-chan? —La peliazul en un inicio se sorprendió por la pregunta pero después pensó que no era tan extraño que le preguntara aquello.

—Eli terminó conmigo porque se encontraba confundida, tenía sentimientos por Nozomi y pensó que no sería correcto estar conmigo mientras pensaba en alguien más —Umi decidió que debía ser honesta, se lo debía.

Kotori sopesó las palabras de su amiga. _"Eli a terminado con ella y no al revés."_ Fue lo primero que pensó. Se mordió el labio algo vacilante, quizás estaba en terreno peligroso, pero ahora que había tomado la iniciativa no se acobardaría.

— ¿Y tú? ¿La amas?

Esa pregunta si no se la esperaba la peliazul. ¿Cómo responder? Ni ella lo tenía del todo claro.

—Yo… —bajó la mirada algo incómoda—. Es complicado.

El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ambas. Kotori varias veces quiso decir algo pero se arrepentía a último momento.

—Kotori, yo… Lo siento —al final fue Umi quien se encargó de romper el incomodo silencio. La diseñadora la miró con sorpresa—. Aunque en un inicio no sabía cómo te sentías, con el tiempo sólo me hice la desentendida porque era lo más fácil —Kotori seguía procesando aquello en silencio—. Te restregué una y otra vez mi relación con Eli, soy despreciable.

—Umi-chan, no te preocupes —de verdad odiaba ver esa faceta de la escritora—. No es pecado amar a alguien.

—No es eso, sino que… a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con Eli, seguía sintiendo celos de Nozomi, y por ello me comportaba de aquella manera, te hice daño y le hice daño a Nozomi y de paso hice que ellas rompieran su amistad de años.

—Es un poco egocéntrico pensar que todo es culpa tuya —Umi suspiró, Kotori tenía un punto—. Yo creo que las cuatro tuvimos un poco de culpa, ninguna fue honesta desde el principio y nos dañamos mutuamente. Si hubiéramos hablado las cosas en su momento quizás todo sería distinto, pero de nada sirve lamentarnos ahora.

 _"Kotori tiene razón, de nada sirve lamentarlo ahora"_. Pensó Umi. Pero a pesar de las últimas palabras dichas por su amiga de la infancia, seguía sintiéndose culpable.

—Aún así, perdóname Kotori, nunca quise dañarte, y perdóname por no poder responder tu anterior pregunta, te prometo que apenas tenga la respuesta te la haré saber.

Kotori asintió y le sonrió. Habiendo hablado del tabú entre ambas, sentía que habían dado un gran paso.

* * *

Eli se encontraba fuera del edificio principal esperando que sean las seis, hora que supuestamente terminaría el coloquio. Miró nuevamente su reloj de pulsera, faltaban unos minutos aún y nada decía que terminarían puntuales. Algunas de las personas que pasaban por el lugar le dedicaban miradas curiosas, y la rubia se preguntaba el porqué, no era como si llamara mucho la atención, vestía unos jeans negros, sweater blanco invierno, blazer rojo, y bufanda. El tiempo seguía avanzando y comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Realmente funcionaría su plan? Al menos quería disculparse con la chica de mirada turquesa. Si conseguía eso se sentiría satisfecha.

— ¿Eli? —Al escuchar la voz de Nozomi se volteó y sonrió, la había encontrado.

— ¡Ayase-san! Un gusto verla —habló uno de los hombres que venía con la pelimorada.

—Yamada-san, ha sido un tiempo, se le extrañó en la última función —respondió Eli al saludo mientras Nozomi sólo veía la interacción algo descolocada.

—No pude ir por motivos personales, pero mañana asistiremos con mi esposa, espero den un gran espectáculo.

—No lo dude, hemos practicado muy duro, nos han dado la tarde para descansar.

—Como tiene que ser —el hombre mayor carcajeó con ganas— debo irme, ha sido un gusto hablar con usted, nos vemos Tojo-san.

Al dejarlas a solas, Nozomi salió de su estado de desconcierto y habló.

—Eli, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me has dicho que estabas ocupada pero no he querido darme por vencida, acompáñame —al ver que Nozomi no respondía comenzó a desanimarse—. ¿Por favor? Te raptaría pero le prometí a Nico que no haría nada ilícito.

Nozomi suspiró cansada y asintió, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba y a qué hora me desocuparía? —Preguntó la astrónoma cuando ya había subido al vehículo de la rubia.

—Tengo mis contactos.

—Yamada-san, ¿No? —Eli asintió— ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Es benefactor del teatro, siempre van a las funciones inaugurales con su esposa, una señora muy agradable por cierto —respondió Eli con la mirada fija en la ruta.

—Oh, no sabía que gustaba del ballet.

—Y también de la ópera —agregó la bailarina.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? —Habló con sentimientos encontrados Nozomi. Sentía curiosidad pero a la vez algo de miedo por toda la situación. Tenía una idea de lo que pretendía Eli.

—Es una sorpresa, sólo diré que la noche apenas empieza.

* * *

 _Hola! No daré excusas, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura~_

 _La historia llegó a 100 reviews :D Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, lo siento por no responder uno a uno, pero es que aunque tal vez no se note, soy algo tímida(?)._

 _KotoUmi dedicado a su más grande fan, Yazawa Maki(?) Ok no, espero lo hayas podido soportar :c_

 _Ahora sí, KotoUmi dedicado a Kaocchi, que sé que es megafan de el KotoUmi xD Aunque en realidad no fue mucho, pero ahora empezará más enserio ese barquito, al igual que el NozoEli~_

 _Ya he decidido el final de la historia, pero no haré spoilers xD._

 _Nos leemos~_


	14. Noche estrellada

_Love Live no me pertenece~_

* * *

—Es una sorpresa, sólo diré que la noche apenas empieza.

Nozomi al escuchar aquello tembló levemente y sintió como su piel se erizaba. El tono que la rubia había utilizado era atrayente, incluso seductor. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia fuera nerviosa. La noche estaba cayendo y la vista de la ciudad era hermosa, esas luces en contraste con la oscuridad le daba un encanto a la situación que para la pelimorada era difícil de comprender.

Pasaron unos minutos y se detuvieron. En el transcurso del viaje ninguna habló, estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos.

—Llegamos —habló Eli, la astrónoma inspeccionó el lugar, parecía algo, por no decir bastante, lujoso. La rubia bajó y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta. Al bajar se acercó un hombre con uniforme y la bailarina le pasó las llaves para que acomodara su automóvil.

—Buenos días —dijo la rubia sonriendo y la recepcionista le devolvió el saludo—. Tengo reservación, Ayase Eli.

Nozomi veía el intercambio de palabras curiosa. Cuando entraron sintió que no encajaba en ese lugar, todos vestían elegantes y ella andaba con ropa casual. Para su sorpresa no se detuvieron ahí, subieron a un ascensor y la persona que los guiaba apretó el botón que indicaba el último piso. Bajaron y entraron a un pequeño salón donde había una mesa para dos finamente decorada junto a una ventana que daba una increíble panorámica de la ciudad.

—Nuestra _prima ballerina_ —un hombre de facciones extranjeras entró a escena—. Es un honor tenerla aquí, la mejor vista del edificio, como ha pedido.

—Muchas gracias Arthur —Eli se acercó y el hombre la saludó con un beso en su mano, Nozomi al verlo frunció el ceño— y disculpe que haya sido tan repentino.

—Descuide, me sorprendió que al fin diera uso de sus privilegios —la rubia sonrió y negó suavemente.

—Solo espero que no haya corrido a nadie.

—Para nada, no cualquiera puede darse estos lujos. Espero tengan una linda velada Ayase-san y…

—Tojo Nozomi —respondió la pregunta al aire la astrónoma.

—Tojo-san.

Al decir aquello el hombre dio una reverencia y salió junto a la persona que los había guiado dejándolas a solas.

— ¿Champagne? —Preguntó la rubia acercándose al balde con hielo que contenía la botella, no sabía que más decir para romper la tensión.

—No deberías beber si vas a conducir —Eli negó.

—Yo no beberé, tampoco tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —Nozomi asintió y acercó una copa.

—La vista es muy bonita —la pelimorada se encontraba en una encrucijada similar a su acompañante. Se acercó a la ventana, bebió de su copa y guardó silencio. Eli tragó saliva nerviosa, la vista de perfil con el fondo de la vida nocturna de la ciudad la dejó sin aliento.

—Demasiado —respondió aunque ella no se refería a la ciudad precisamente. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó uno de los menús y se lo entregó a la mayor—. Puedes ordenar lo que quieras, aprovecha que hoy invito yo.

—Este parece un lugar lujoso —Eli levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Gano bastante y sólo ocupo el dinero para pagar la universidad de Alisa y los gastos de la casa, lo demás lo ahorro. Además —sonrió y miró hacia la ciudad— ser la bailarina principal tiene sus beneficios, aunque no suelo ocuparlos.

— ¿No? —Preguntó Nozomi mientras leía la lista de platillos que ofrecía el local.

—No me siento muy cómoda con tantas atenciones, el director de la compañía suele decirme que como la bailarina principal debería ser más diva pero no me acostumbro —Nozomi subió una ceja algo incrédula, después de todo estaban en un restaurante lujoso, Eli al ver la mirada de su acompañante se avergonzó—. Si es contigo no me incomoda hacer uso de esos privilegios.

Ahora fue el turno de Nozomi de avergonzarse. Ocultó su mirada tras el menú y trató de controlar su pulso en silencio.

—Creo… Creo que pediré Yakiniku.

— ¿Segura? —Nozomi rodó los ojos—. Entiendo, es tu comida favorita, Yakiniku será, ¿Quieres Sake, también? —Asintió—. Ok, iré a avisar de nuestra elección, ya vuelvo.

Al quedar sola, la pelimorada soltó un gran suspiro. Se sentó, puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. _"¿Debería de darle una oportunidad a Elicchi?"_ La respuesta a esa pregunta la había estado pensando desde la noche anterior. No, desde mucho antes. Luego de meditarlo mucho tenía tres cosas claras. Primero, aunque le había costado aceptarlo, Eli no había hecho nada malo, sólo había estado con alguien que no era ella; segundo, estaba dolida, tenía tanto resentimiento en su interior que se le haría imposible hacer como que nada hubiera pasado, porque a pesar de que Eli no había hecho algo mal, salió dañada por su culpa, y de algún modo tenía que dejar la frustración que eso generaba salir; y tercero, aunque decidiera darle un oportunidad era imposible que estuvieran juntas como algo más que amigas, por varias razones, entre ellas la distancia.

Eli volvió y Nozomi dejó aquella lucha interna fuera de la velada, la rubia no había mencionado nada todavía y esperaría a que ella sacara el tema cuando estuviera preparada.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones banales y memorias de la preparatoria. Ninguna mencionó cosas que tratara sólo de las dos, sabían sería un tema delicado y no querían romper la atmosfera agradable que se había formado. Al terminar salieron del edificio y Eli invitó a subir nuevamente a Nozomi a su automóvil.

—Ahora… ¿A dónde? —Preguntó la mayor, Eli le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, lo descubrí por casualidad con Alisa y la vista del cielo es hermosa, aunque —la miró algo nerviosa— tal vez no tanto como dices se ve en donde trabajas.

— ¿Me llevarás a ver las estrellas? —La rubia asintió desviando la mirada, no se le había ocurrido nada más en el poco tiempo que tuvo para planear todo. En el momento le pareció una idea estupenda, llevar a Nozomi al mar, un lugar solitario donde la ausencia de luces hacía que se pudieran apreciar mejor las estrellas y disculparse-confesarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, Nozomi veía el cielo todos los días, aquello era para nada innovador. Se regañó mentalmente.

Nozomi veía entre divertida y nerviosa las expresiones que ponía la bailarina. Creía tener una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y la pelimorada la desvió de manera nada sutil hacia la ventana. _"Qué me estás haciendo."_ Pensó frustrada apoyando su frente en el frío vidrio. _"Hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera, por favor calmate."_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras tocaba su pecho. Su estomago era un revoltijo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ambas, seguía sintiendo esa mezcla de emociones. _"A quien engaño, estoy muriendo por ella."_ La miró de reojo y suspiró. _"Pero no puedo, es imposible"._

El automóvil se detuvo y la pelimorada salió de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban unos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad. A pesar de que la llegada del invierno era inminente, el mar estaba calmo y la noche despejada. Caminaron por la arena hasta llegar cerca de la orilla. Nozomi miró hacia el cielo, quizás el firmamento se veía más nítido en el desierto de Atacama, pero por alguna razón verlos ahí, acompañada de aquella rubia que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado, era inigualable.

—Nozomi —la nombrada miró a su acompañante—. Hay varias cosas que quiero decirte, ¿Podrías escucharme?

La pelimorada asintió mientras sentía como una gran ansiedad nacía en su interior. Estaba asustada y podía apostar que la menor se encontraba de la misma manera.

—Verás, primero que nada, lo siento, sé que sufriste mucho por mi culpa, no tengo excusa para ello, eras la persona más importante para mí y aún así jamás pude ver cómo te sentías —tomó una pausa y miró a la mayor tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque en su interior era un caos, al ver que su acompañante sólo guardaba silencio decidió continuar—. La razón por la que terminé con Umi fue porque cuando supe lo que había provocado tu malestar, noté el gran error que había cometido, no me malentiendas, de verdad la quiero, pero a ti te quiero de manera distinta —Nozomi frunció el ceño levemente al escuchar aquello—. No me arrepiento de haber estado con ella —continuó Eli devolviendo la mirada al mar— pero creo que si hubiera hablado las cosas contigo en su momento, todo habría sido distinto. Tal vez esté siendo egoísta diciéndote todo esto, pero he decidido hacerme cargo de mis decisiones pasadas y de las venideras. Nozomi —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, era el momento de la verdad, del todo o nada— te amo y espero egoístamente que no vuelvas a alejarme de ti —terminó con un susurro tratando de no quebrarse

—Eli yo… no sé qué decir.

La rubia la miró afligida, rogaría si fuera necesario pero no quería que se fuera sin más. Nozomi trataba de parecer fuerte y segura, de verdad estaba dando todo lo que tenía intentándolo.

— No… no te pido que salgas conmigo ahora —hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un poco más de intensidad a sus palabras y tomó las manos de la mayor con las suyas— sólo que me perdones por el daño que te hice.

— ¿Crees que es tan fácil? —Eli hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello—. Para empezar, no creo que deba perdonar algo, sé que nunca quisiste dañarme, es sólo que…

— ¿Sólo que…? —No hizo esfuerzo en ocultar su ansiedad, la situación la estaba superando.

— No sé cómo explicarlo —Eli suspiró frustrada, no estaban llegando a alguna parte— . Mira, como digo sé que no quisiste dañarme, pero aún así, no tienes idea de cuánto dolía verte besarla —su voz se quebró levemente— abrazarla, tomar su mano con una delicadeza que demostraba cuanto la amabas —continuó mientras acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar la mano de la rubia, parando de golpe y alejándose un poco, dejando a la menor confundida con su actitud— . Pero eso podría haberlo soportado, si no fuera por tus malditas atenciones.

— ¿A qué...? —Tragó saliva nerviosa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que habían veces que me tratabas con la misma ternura que a ella, Eli —lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer lentamente las mejillas de la astrónoma y la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar—. Pequeños detalles que a pesar yo saber que tu corazón le correspondía a otra, hacían que el mío corriera a un pulso insano.

Eli bajó la mirada. Si en un inicio se sentía mal, eso había aumentado de gran manera con cada estocada que le había dado Nozomi. _"Me lo merezco, ¿No?"._ Dejó de luchar en ocultar sus lágrimas, las que comenzaron a caer libremente sobre la arena. La pelimorada seguía en silencio, viendo como la silueta de la rubia temblaba cada dos por tres. A momentos le daban ganas de correr y consolarla, pensando que se había pasado, pero luego recordaba que seguía molesta, que aún tenía cosas por decir, que finalmente quería desahogarse y dejar salir todo y una parte de ella no le importaba desquitarse con la menor porque en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía.

—Antes que comenzaran a salir —siguió hablando luego de respirar hondo— por un tiempo, lo sospeché. Sospeché de que la querías, aún así, no podía evitar derretirme por cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada que me dedicabas. Quería creer que me equivocaba, que la persona a la que querías era yo, me aferré a esa idea —rió sarcásticamente—. Como pude ser tan idiota.

—Nozomi… —la rubia no tenía más palabras, en un impulso se acercó y la abrazó, tomando por sorpresa a la mayor—. Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? Ya lo dije, ¿No? No tienes culpa —deshizo el abrazo y la miró dolida—. Yo tuve la culpa, yo fui la idiota que se enamoró de ti, la persona más densa del planeta —las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro inaudible para la menor—. El día que las encontré me sentí tan jodidamente traicionada, fue un golpe bastante directo de la realidad. Quería morir. Pensé en morir. Sólo era una adolescente y sentí que todo se me vino encima por un amor no correspondido. ¿Estúpido no? Eso fue lo que me dije después. Pero a pesar de ello seguí pensándote, cada segundo, cada instante de mi miserable vida, mientras tú eras feliz con ella. Sentía envidia, envidia porque era ella quien te hacía feliz, en momentos deseaba que toda su relación se fuera al carajo y yo pudiera reconfortarte. Todos esos pensamientos negativos comenzaban a superarme, debía hacer algo, me estaban matando de a poco, y la oportunidad llegó, _el destino_ , me dije a mi misma y sin pensarlo me fui del país. Pero adivina qué, seguí pensándote. Seguías siendo un fantasma que me torturaba cada noche. Conocí otras personas pero en cada una de ellas veía algo que me recordaba a ti. Eli, yo sólo quiero poder ser feliz, ¿Sabes?

—Entiendo —Eli bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños frustrada, sentía como cada músculo se tensaba por la desesperación pero no quería que fuera del todo visible para su acompañante, no quería incomodarla. No sabía que más decir, no sabía que más hacer, sólo una frase se le venía a la cabeza pero le daba terror tan sólo pensar en la respuesta de la pelimorada. Respiró hondo y trató de relajar sus músculos, tarde o temprano tendría que preguntar aquello, aunque no quisiera. Sacó fuerza de voluntad de donde ni ella sabía que tenía y habló—. ¿Quie- Quieres que desaparezca completamente de tu vida? Si ese es tu deseo, me aseguraré de cumplirlo —su voz se quebró y ahora fue el turno de Nozomi de tensarse. No sabía cómo responder—. De alguna u otra forma lo haré.

—Mentiría si dijera que ese es mi deseo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, pero… —la batalla mental de Nozomi parecía no tener fin y aquello se podía deducir de su expresión. Eli la miró fijamente, el que haya dicho indirectamente que no la quería fuera de su vida le había devuelto un poco su confianza—. Aún si dejáramos todo en el olvido, es imposible empezar algo entre nosotras, ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Eh? —Eli se sorprendió por un instante, Nozomi había dado a entender que lo estaba considerando, ¿No? —Espera, ¿Por qué imposible? —Preguntó al caer en cuenta de las palabras de la mayor.

—Tú eres exitosa aquí y yo estoy en una situación similar al otro lado del mundo, no podría pedirte que te fueras conmigo y sé que no eres lo suficientemente egoísta para pedirme que deje mi puesto para quedarme contigo.

— ¡Te equivocas! Si me das la oportunidad, me iría de aquí sin dudarlo.

—Elicchi —un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia al escuchar el apodo que le había dado Nozomi luego de tanto tiempo—. Estás pensando aquello por la intensidad del momento, de verdad amas bailar, ¿Serías capaz de dejar tu sueño? Aún si me dijeras que sí, no me gustaría ser la razón por la cual no puedes seguir haciendo lo que amas —Eli bajó la cabeza, derrotada, no sabía cómo contrarrestar aquello. Nozomi se acercó, con una de sus manos levantó el rostro de la menor y limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla, acariciándolas en el proceso—. Prometo no volver a alejarte, como dije te he extrañado demasiado y no soy tan masoquista, pero viajo de vuelta el domingo, así que por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Eli apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor y comenzó a llorar sin reparo mientras la apretaba en un abrazo lleno de necesidad. Nozomi se lo devolvió de la misma manera, a pesar de la reconciliación, sentía un dolor en el pecho. _"Es mejor así"_. Se repitió por enésima vez esa noche.

* * *

Maki iba saliendo de la universidad, era viernes y el cansancio por todas las actividades de la semana había llegado de golpe. Aún así se sentía mejor que otras veces, el haber pasado la tarde anterior junto a Nico de algún modo le había subido los ánimos. Tal vez no se le iba a hacer tan difícil salir adelante con su ayuda. Comenzó a fantasear con ella, como cada momento libre que había tenido durante el día.

—Señorita Nishikino —la voz familiar de un hombre la sacó de su ensoñación. Miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al chofer de la familia cuando este le abrió la puerta del vehículo.

—Al parecer no tengo elección —dijo más para sí que para el hombre que ya había cerrado la puerta y se dirigía al lugar del conductor. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el exterior. Sospechaba para qué la citaban, hace días que sus padres estaban tratando de localizarla y ella había dado todo de sí para poder evitarlos. Camille le había comentado que pronto habría un evento social donde darían a conocer al nuevo presidente de la Sociedad Japonesa de Medicina y su padre era uno de los candidatos, de seguro querían que ella esté presente.

—Por qué no entienden que no me interesa nada de ese mundo —susurró mientras veía las calles pasar. Respiró hondo y marcó a Nico, se suponía que se verían con Umi y ella en el restaurante en unos minutos. No sabía para qué, pero si Umi le había pedido juntarse debía ser importante—. ¿Aló? ¿Nico-chan?

— _¿Maki-chan? ¿Estás por llegar? Te estamos esperando._

—Para eso llamaba, no sé a qué hora podré llegar —suspiró nuevamente— mis padres literalmente me han raptado para que me junte con ellos y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome.

— _¿Todo bien? Te oyes algo cansada._

—Sí —sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color por la demostración de preocupación— . Sólo estoy algo agotada, bueno Nico-chan, ya llegamos, te hablo apenas salga.

— _Adiós Maki-chan~ No olvides que la gran Nico-ni te quiere mucho, no la hagas esperar demasiado._

—Idiota —respondió mientras terminaba la llamada sonriendo levemente.

El chofer le abrió la puerta. Salió y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa. Tocó el timbre.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Madre, soy yo.

Y sin respuesta la puerta fue abierta. Se tomó un segundo, respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse y se adentró en aquel lugar. Su madre la esperaba en la puerta y la miraba con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

—Apura Maki, la cena está servida.

 _"Ni siquiera un saludo…"_

Su padre ya estaba sentado, le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y la invitó a tomar asiento también. Comenzaron a comer en silencio.

—He escuchado que sigues siendo la mejor de la promoción —comenzó la conversación con voz altanera el hombre mayor. Maki rodó los ojos, no quería fingir una cálida cena familiar con conversaciones sin sentido, no se sentía cómoda y quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para reunirse con Nico.

— ¿Pueden ir al grano? No creo que me hayan citado para hablar del clima o de mis calificaciones.

El señor Nishikino la miró serio y Maki comenzó a intimidarse por dentro. No le gustaba aquella mirada, pero no dejaría que el hombre lo notara.

—En aproximadamente un mes hay una reunión de la Sociedad Japonesa de Medicina, y debes asistir.

—Ya hablamos sobre esos eventos —respondió la ex compositora sin titubear al totalitario tono de su padre—. Yo he cumplido mi parte con obtener buenas calificaciones.

—Asistirás —habló nuevamente el hombre mayor, alzando un poco la voz—porque daremos a conocer tu compromiso.

— ¿Qué? —El shock en la ojivioleta era evidente—. No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿No?

—Hablamos seriamente Maki —su madre la miraba algo molesta.

— ¡No pueden hacerme esto! —Gritó frustrada—. ¡Acepté estudiar medicina y heredar el hospital! ¡Me he esforzado para ser la mejor! ¿No pueden al menos dejarme estar con quien quiera?

— ¡Lo iba a hacer! —Respondió sin ocultar su furia el hombre mayor—. Pero resulta que diste un espectáculo frente a las futuras generaciones de médicos y ahora todo el mundo piensa que mi heredera es lesbiana y que no puedes hacerte cargo del hospital por tu cuenta.

Al escuchar aquello quedó congelada en su lugar. Su padre lo sabía, sabía lo ocurrido en la fiesta. _"Espero no sepan lo de Nico-chan."_ Meditó sus opciones.

—Soy mejor que ellos, ¡¿Cómo no podría hacerme cargo del hospital?! Madre —miró suplicante a la mujer mayor, esperaba ella la comprendiera— Sabes que soy capaz, ¿No?

— Lo sé, Maki, y tu padre también, pero el hospital no lo atenderás sólo tú, y con los rumores que andan serás una marginada —la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras sintió como el último afecto que sentía por su madre comenzaba a desaparecer. _"¿Eso es lo que piensa?_ _Menos mal y creen que sólo es un rumor"._

—Tu prometido viene de buena familia, es uno de los mejores neurólogos del país, deberías estar orgullosa.

— ¿Quién es? —No era como si el saberlo fuera a cambiar algo, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad.

—Ken Mashimoto.

— ¡Pero si es un viejo! —Maki comenzó a temblar de ira. — ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿40? ¿50? ¡Podría ser mi padre! —Endureció su expresión y soltó con odio— Me están vendiendo al mejor postor, ¿No? De seguro todo eso de los rumores son excusas, ¿Desde cuándo lo tenían planeado?

—Maki, no permitiré más faltas de respeto de tu parte, te casarás y fin del asunto —habló su padre de manera tajante.

—No… —Maki se puso de pié y caminó hacia la salida—. Escúchame bien, puedo hacer lo que quieras, todo este tiempo lo he hecho, pero en esto definitivamente no daré mi brazo a torcer. No esperen por mí ese día.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Estaba tirada en su cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Sentía que todo se iría al carajo. A pesar de decirle aquellas palabras a su padre, tenía miedo, lo conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz.

— Y todo por una maldita borrachera —se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo y sintió como su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar—. Cierto, dejé plantadas a Umi y Nico-chan.

—Nico-chan —trató de aparentar alegría, sin conseguirlo.

— _¡Maki! Al fin contestas, ¿Dónde estás?_

— No seas tan exagerada, te dije que iría donde mis padres —habló cansada.

— _Eso_ _fue hace casi seis horas, ¿Sabes siquiera qué hora es?_ — _"¿Seis horas?"_ Pensó la pelirroja y alejó un poco su teléfono para ver la hora.

— ¿¡Las una de la mañana!? —Gritó sin medir su tono de voz ganándose un "auch" del otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento Nico-chan, vine directo a casa, ahora estoy en mi recamara.

— _¿Pasó algo? Aquí ya estamos cerrando, si quieres puedo pasarme por ahí y así me cuentas._

— ¿Podrías hacerlo? —No quería parecer desesperada, pero la necesitaba.

— _Estaré allá en unos minutos._

Maki giró en su cama con el teléfono en la mano, en un inicio había pensado no decirle lo ocurrido a Nico, pero sabía que sola no podría hacer frente a todo.

Pasaron los minutos y Nico llegó, al ver el estado en el que estaba la pelirroja la abrazó fuertemente.

—Maki, ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada.

Maki la invitó a sentarse en el sofá y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con su familia. La sorpresa en el rostro de la mayor era evidente. No podía creerlo.

— ¡Cómo pueden hacerte eso! —Gritó exaltada, Maki se acurrucó donde ella.

—No tengo idea, pero Nico-chan —se acercó y le robó rápidamente un beso, tomando por sorpresa a la mayor—. Pase lo que pase, no me separarán de tu lado, lo prometo.

Nico asintió y abrazó nuevamente a su novia. _"¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto cuando al fin estamos juntas?"_ Pensó frustrada. Pero al igual que había dicho Maki, tampoco dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, daría todo de sí para evitarlo.

* * *

 _Hola! Aquí el nuevo cap~_

 _¿Qué creen? ¿Se conformará Eli con ser sólo una amiga para Nozomi? ¿Qué pasará con Maki? Bueno, al menos tiene el apoyo de Nico~_

 _Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews y todo eso, espero actualizar pronto_ :D

 _PD: En algún punto pensé que era demasiado drama pero al releerlo quedé algo conforme, espero no haya exagerado, que tampoco es la idea xD._

 _Saludos_ :)


End file.
